


Reset.

by Minly_Girl



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Bullying, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 68,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minly_Girl/pseuds/Minly_Girl
Summary: Tweek estaba cansado del infierno que vivia en la escuela, ya no podía aguantar más, él pensaba que todo lo que resta de sus estudios academicos lo viviria como una cruel pesadilla, sin embargo una luz de esperanza lo hace creer que podra escapar de su sufrimiento, vivir tranquilamente y reiniciar de nuevo.Craig esta harto de su vida aburrida, sus amigos le hacen ver que la manera en la que ve al mundo estan haciendo que desperdicie su juventud, por eso Craig intentara disfrutarla al maximo.Estos dos mundos chocaran y haran que ambos encuentren lo que tanto desean en la persona menos indicada, o ¿acaso sera la más indicada?
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Capítulo 1

**Tweek** **.** ****

¿Qué deberías hacer cuando todo está en tu contra, cuando intentas ser fuerte, pero entre más intentas más pisadas recibes?

Estoy tan harto de la basura que me tocó vivir, nunca le hice mal a nadie, nunca deseé ser el blanco de las burlas y los golpes, solo quería vivir una vida en paz concentrarme en mis estudios y poder cumplir mi sueño de ir a una buena universidad. No quise involucrarme con alguien que me trajera problemas y me hiciera desviar de mi camino, pero como dicen, cuando más niegues algo o más miedo le tengas más lo atraes y eso me sucedió.

Ya no recuerdo bien como empezó todo, solo recuerdo que de la noche a la mañana tuve una pesadilla de la cual no pude despertar, una pesadilla llamada Gregory, aquel chico de mirada arrogante. No sé qué hice para llamar su atención solo sé que él disfruta de mi sufrimiento.

El ir a la escuela paso de ser algo que realmente me gustaba, a ser algo de lo que realmente me siento horrorizado, no quiero seguir yendo, solo quiero desaparecer.

-Miren quien está aquí -de nuevo esa voz, maldita sea, es la voz de mis pesadillas y de mi verdugo -Hey chico temblores -no quiero voltear, no quiero hacerlo, pero si no lo hago me obligarán a hacerlo y las maneras para eso no son nada delicadas.

\- ¿Q-Que paso? -diablos, odio cuando me tiembla la voz, pero es inevitable, ellos me aterran mucho.

-Miren como tiembla -dice Gregory señalándome y riéndose junto a su sequito de matones -Eres muy gracioso, a ver haz algo más -empieza a empujarme -Haz algo más, deja de temblar y haz algo más, vamos, vamos -con cada empujón mis lentes se van cayendo así que intento acomodármelos, pero aquel tipo me los arrebata.

-Tus lentes sí que son feos -dice uno de los amigos de Gregory mientras los analiza -Déjame arreglarlos -de un rápido movimiento los rompe en dos partes y todos sueltan una carcajada limpia -Mejorados, toma.

Extiendo mis manos y tomo mis lentes, siento muchas ganas de llorar porque mis padres no están teniendo una buena racha en sus trabajos así que el hecho de comprarme unos lentes es casi como un lujo y que ellos hagan esto cuando yo los cuido porque sé que mis padres ahora no pueden comprarme unos, me enoja mucho. Me siento muy enojado y frustrado me gustaría golpearlos, pero una vez lo intente cuando lo hice me arrepentí casi de inmediato ya que, prácticamente, todo el mundo se abalanzo contra mí, nadie me ayudaba, nadie evitaba que me golpearan y la mayoría de personas que vieron como golpeé a Gregory salió a su defensa algunos con golpes y otros más con insultos.

Toda la maldita escuela está en mi contra, así que no puedo hacer nada.

-Oye -Gregory me toma del hombro y lo aprieta mientras me obliga a mirarlo - ¿Acaso quieres llorar? -en su mirada puedo ver satisfacción.

-S-Suéltame -muevo bruscamente mi cara para que dejar de apretarme las mejillas.

-No seas insolente -de un manotazo tira las cosas que tenía en las manos y me avienta contra los casilleros -Olvidaste como respetar así que te daremos una lección para que lo recuerdes.

Los golpes comienzan a igual que los insultos, me duele todo mi cuerpo y quiero desaparecer, ya no puedo soportar estar más en ese infierno.

Quiero gritar por ayuda, pero sé muy bien que nadie vendrá a socorrerme, quiero decirles a mis padres, pero no puedo darles más preocupaciones de las que ya tienen, quiero salir huyendo de ahí, pero temo a que me encuentren y no pueda escapar de nuevo .

Luego de un rato, cuando se aburrieron de herirme y se fueron satisfechos, me dejaron solo, tirado en el piso con moretones en todo el cuerpo, con la ropa rasgada y ensangrentada. Todo el mundo pasaba junto a mí, alumnos y profesores, pero nadie me preguntaba si estaba bien o si necesita ayuda. Estoy completamente solo.

Como pude me levanté y me dirigí a los baños. Al ver mi reflejo unas lágrimas salieron, pero inmediatamente las limpie. Me lave el rostro y quite cualquier rastro de sangre que había, trate de arreglar mi ropa, pero no se podía hacer mucho.

Decidí mejor irme de la escuela temprano e ir a dormir a mi casa, ya no quiero estar en la escuela por más tiempo.

Con dolor en el cuerpo caminé hasta mi casa, varias veces algunas señoras me preguntaban si necesitan ayuda o ir al hospital, pero me negué, solo les inventaba excusas. No quería involucrar terceros, no me siento cómodo haciéndolo.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que veo son las escaleras, medito un poco si necesito subir o si la sala se ve lo demasiado cómoda como para evitar el doloroso ascenso a mi habitación.

Me acuesto en el sofá de la sala.

Es cálido donde estoy, porque el sol se cuela ahí manteniendo un clima agradable, más si tomamos en cuenta que es invierno.

Pero mi gusto dura poco ya que mis padres regresan temprano a la casa, lo cual me toma por desprevenido. Era tanta la adrenalina que sentí en esos momentos que no me importo el dolor y subí las escaleras rápido, no quería que mis padres me vieran en estas condiciones.

Ya una vez dentro de mi habitación intento calmarme y decido meterme a bañar, por lo menos así se ira la sangre seca que tengo en la cara, en los brazos y en las piernas, para luego cambiarme de ropa.

-Tweek -se escucha abajo en la sala, deje mi mochila en ellasseá - ¿Hijo estás en tu habitación? -escucho en el pie de las escaleras la voz de mi madre.

-Sí, madre -le contesto -Hoy algunos profesores no llegaron a la escuela y nos dejaron ir temprano -no es la primera vez que les miento a mis padres, pero no es como si me gustara hacerlo.

-Que bien que estés en casa -dice ella -Cuando tu padre regrese de comprar un pastel, baja para decirte la nueva noticia.

-De acuerdo -le digo terminándome de poner la camisa.

Escucho a mi madre tararear una canción y que se dirige a la cocina. Esta muy feliz, me alegro por ella, casi en estos días no se ha visto tan alegre, casi siempre regresa cansada o molesta, al igual que mi padre. Pero a pesar de su mal humor nunca me han regañado o me han maltratado, eso se los agradezco mucho.

Me acuesto en mi cama y cubro mi cara con la almohada: - "Espero volver a ser feliz algún día" -pienso mientras las lágrimas caen de nuevo.

Realmente me gustaría tener algo por lo cual tenga que ser feliz, siento que cuando más intento ignorar lo que me pasa y buscar cosas buenas más daño me hago al recordar que no tengo ninguna.

Froto mis ojos con la manga de mi suéter y es cuando recuerdo que no tengo mis lentes. De un brinco me levanto de la cama y comienzo a pensar cómo hacer para que mis padres no se den cuenta de eso. Mi mirada recae en mi armario hasta arriba está una caja, ahí si no mal recuerdo tengo guardado unos lentes de repuesto.

Con cuidado bajo aquella caja de cartón y entre todas mis cosas, que van desde comics hasta CD's, en un estuche negro están mis lentes. Están un poco maltratados y rayados, pero me sirve para ver un poco mejor y para no levantar sospechas en mis padres.

-Linda, querida ya regresé -escucho la voz de mi padre, entonces guardo de nuevo mis cosas y bajo a la cocina -Hey, campeón ¿Qué haces aquí? -veo que mi padre tiene una pequeña caja de pastel la cual deja en la isla de la cocina.

-Hoy nos dejaron salir temprano.

-Bueno, aprovechemos que estamos todos reunidos y celebremos -mis padres tenían sonrisas radiantes y por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, sus caras tienen ese entusiasmo y esperanza que solían tener.

-Querido -dice mi madre sacando el pastel de café de su caja -explícale a Tweek el motivo de nuestra celebración.

-Cierto -mi padre parece meditar como darme la noticia, porque se tarda un poco en pensarlo y cuando se le ocurrió algo dijo: -Hijo, ¿Qué opinas de mudarnos?

Esa palabra, solo con esa palabra pude recobrar mi fe en tener una vida tranquila de nuevo, mudarnos, nos íbamos a mudar, lo que implica cambiarme de escuela ¿no?

\- ¿Nos muraremos? -pregunte deseando desde el fondo de mi corazón que no sea una ilusión.

-Así es hijo -confirma mi padre y mi cara cobra brillo, una sonrisa de alivio aparece en mis labios y no me importa el dolor que siento en esa parte.

-Nos mudaremos a South Park -mi madre, literalmente, da brincos de emoción y agrega: -Tus abuelos nos pidieron hacernos cargo de la cafetería, ya que ellos quieren retirarse.

-Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué renunciaron a sus empleos y nos mudaremos para hacernos cargo de la cafetería de los abuelos?

-Sí, exactamente es eso -admitió mi madre mientras me daba un plato con una rebanada de pastel.

\- ¿Y que pasara con la escuela? -obviamente tenía que preguntar por eso, era algo de lo cual quería librarme y esta era la oportunidad.

-Sabemos que extrañaras la escuela y a los amigos que has hecho -mentira, no la extrañare y no hice ningún amigo -Pero veras que la preparatoria de South Park no estará tan mal -cualquier escuela sería mejor si no hay un Gregory en ella.

-Sí, estoy seguro de ello -digo y se me escapa una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad - ¿Y cuándo nos mudaremos?

-Los más pronto posible, de hecho, pensamos mudarnos el lunes de la siguiente semana -dice mi mamá.

-Pero te daremos de baja antes, para que dejes de ir a la escuela y nos ayudes con las cosas de la mudanza -agrega mi padre y su noticia no puede hacerme más feliz.

Por fin puedo decirle adiós a la horrible vida escolar que tenía y puedo librarme de los abusos de Gregory. Puedo reiniciar mi vida, desde cero, en un nuevo lugar, donde puedo vivir tranquilo y sin más dramas ni acosos.


	2. Capítulo 2

** Craig. **

Que mierda tan más aburrida, todo es tan monótono, alguna mierda rara tiene que pasar en este pueblo que hasta ya es aburrido. Simplemente mi generación aun no madura y eso que estamos a poco de ser universitarios, pero si tomamos el ejemplo de los adultos que habitan aquí creo que era más que obvio que sus hijos serian igual de estúpidos que sus padres.

-Hey, Craig -dejo de picar mi almuerzo y le hago caso a mi amigo -Mira cuantos tacos me caben en la boca -dice Clyde mientras empieza a meterse tacos hasta que se atraganta con uno. Si, este pueblo está lleno de idiotas. Suspiro y vuelvo mi mirada al almuerzo.

-Clyde solo intentaba sacarte una sonrisa -dice Token pasándole unas servilletas a Donovan y un vaso de agua -no fue para que te amargaras más.

-No estoy amargado, solo aburrido.

-Craig desde que entramos a segundo de prepa no haces más que fruncir el ceño y suspirar mientras ruedas los ojos. Todo el mundo está esparciendo rumores sobre que te juntas con gente mala y por eso te volviste frio e indiferente.

\- ¿Acaso crees que me importa lo que las personas digan de mí?

-Es imposible hablar contigo -Token se levanta junto con su bandeja de almuerzo vacío -Ire a dejar esto.

Cuando Token se va y Clyde deja de ahogarse decide hablar.

\- ¿Por qué te aburres de todo?

-Es que todo es tan estúpido y raro, es muy chocante, además ¿no estas harto de vivir la misma mierda todos los días?

-Sabes, algunas personas actúan como idiotas, porque saben que dentro de poco tendrán más responsabilidades, un ejemplo de ello es Kyle -señala al pelirrojo quien está peleando con Cartman para variar -Cuando éramos niños era un poco serio y mandón, pero ahora se divierte y relaja más porque sabe que es la única oportunidad de actuar como imbécil antes de ser un adulto con responsabilidades.

Para mi sorpresa Clyde tiene razón, estamos a punto de volvernos adultos más "responsables" y si no disfrutamos nuestra adolescencia esta se ira como agua entra las manos.

No le digo nada a Clyde solo hago una mueca y él decide no seguir solo se sienta y vuelve a comer tacos, pero esta vez uno por uno.

Termina la hora del almuerzo y los tres nos separamos, Clyde tiene clase de biología, Token de contabilidad y yo tengo clase de Orientación, jodida clase en la que no haces nada más que planear tu vida, como te ves en 10 años y para que mierda te servirá la carrera que escoges, como si los sermones de mi padre no fueran suficiente.

-Hey -al llegar al salón lo primero que veo es a Red quien estaba parada a un costado de la puerta -Necesitamos pensar en qué negocio entrevistar para la clase de administración -comenta mi pelirroja prima mientras me sigue hasta mi asiento.

-Solo escoge el que quieras y avísame cuando vayamos a hacer la entrevista -intento ponerme los auriculares, pero ella me detiene.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

-Claro, si quieres escoge una sex shop, la tienda donde trabaja toallin, una puta tienda de cosméticos, lo que quieras, solo avísame cuando vamos a el lugar que elegiste.

-Bien -y por fin me dejo solo.

El profesor entro al salón y comenzó con lo mismo, sobre plantear los posibles caminos que tome nuestra vida, lo necesario que es un plan b y más mierdas así.

Disimuladamente doy play a mi lista de música y con la ayuda de la capucha de mi chamarra cubro los auriculares. Solo faltan dos malditas clases y me largo de la escuela, solo dos malditas horas.

Pienso en lo que Clyde me dijo y mientras veo como el profesor traza un plan de vida en el pizarrón, por unos segundos me miro a mi mismo, estoy siendo muy quisquilloso con la "madurez", aunque no lo quiera admitir, la influencia de mi padre está causando mucho peso sobre mí e intento actuar como él me dice que lo haga.

\- "Craig estas a nada de convertirte en adulto, ya debes de dejar de actuar como un inmaduro niño malcriado. Debes de volverte más responsable y serio, déjate de andar con niñerías"

Es por eso que debo de disfrutar un poco más, obviamente no puedo hacer nada con la expresión que tengo, eso es algo que no puedo controlar siempre, nací con este tipo de rostro y mirada, una que te dice "Jodete me aburres", pero no es algo que me disguste al contrario agradezco tener esta cara porque así alejo a los imbéciles de mí, excepto por Clyde, él ya se acostumbró a mí.

Por fin la clase se acaba y rápidamente tomo mis cosas para dirigirme al otro salón, mientras lo hago mando un mensaje al grupo que tengo con mis amigos: "Imbéciles buena onda", nombre proporcionado por Clyde.

Craig: ¿Está en pie la invitación a la fiesta de Bebe?

Token: Vaya, que inesperado cambio de actitud.

Clyde: Por supuesto amigo.

Token: ¿Paso primero por Clyde y después por ti? O ¿Nos vemos en tu casa?

Craig: Nos vemos en la casa de Clyde no quiero que mi padre empiece a joder.

Token: Bien, entonces los recojo a las 10:00 p.m.

Clyde: Por mi bien.

Cierro la conversación con un pulgar levantado y camino hasta las canchas de futbol, por una simple falta en la clase de literatura no creo que me vaya a perder las grandes obras de Homero o sobre el realismo literario.

No quiero convertir mi vida en una aventura de magnitudes inmensas, como las que suelen tener el team del pendejo de Stan, pero un poco de diversión y algo nuevo no me harán mal. Porque tampoco quiero perder mi tranquilidad, solo quiero disfrutar mi juventud antes de que comience a desvanecerse frente a mí.

Mis amigos tomaran caminos diferentes y no sabemos cuándo volveremos a vernos, por eso intentare divertirme con ellos lo más que pueda para cuando estemos viejos y con más bello en la cara podamos recordar todo lo que hicimos en la infancia y en nuestra juventud.

Veo el campo de futbol y mientras miro como los demás juegan yo me lamento por haber abandonado el equipo y concentrarme en los estudios.

Todo el mundo se crea ideas sobre como soy y la mayoría piensa que soy un matón que va mal en la escuela, fuma, anda de vago todo el tiempo y se mete en peleas constantemente, pero algunas son falsas. Solo se dejan llevar por mi pinta.

Ahora tengo ganas de regresar al equipo de futbol, pero no sé si el entrenador me dé una oportunidad.

Quiero darle un giro a mi vida, no uno de 180°, pero si uno interesante y con el cual pueda tener buenos recuerdos, y tal vez unos malos. 


	3. Capítulo 3

** Tweek. **

El último día que paso en esta asquerosa escuela, el último día en el que veré la horrible cara de Gregory, después de este día voy a poder respirar tranquilamente.

-Fenómeno -aquí vamos de nuevo, pero esta vez no dejare que lo último que me pase en esta escuela sea una humillación más, solo tengo que ignorar y si no funciona, entonces escapar.

-Hey, ¿acaso no escuchas cuando te hablamos? -empiezo a caminar rápido, solo tengo que llegar a dirección para ponerle fin a esto.

-Quiere escapar -escucho susurrar a uno de los matones de Gregory.

Apresuro el paso e intento que no se note para no empezar una carrera innecesaria, pero al parecer ellos quieren lo contario ya que escucho gritar a alguien: -Corran detrás de él.

Como hoy es mi último día, la suerte se apiada de mí y hace que llegue, antes de que los matones me atrapen, a la oficina del director. Me detengo enfrente de la puerta y toco, miro la cara de mis acosadores y es todo un poema ya que han de creer que los delatare, pero no, eso ya lo hice anónimamente y no hicieron nada, ahora ya no hay necesidad de eso, ya podre libarme de ustedes.

-Adelante -se escucha del otro lado y sin titubear lo hago -Joven Tweek -el director deja unos papeles en el escritorio -me alegra mucho verlo, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-Vengo a darme de baja -le extiendo un folder y él lo toma.

-Como sabe joven Tweak, ustedes los alumnos no pueden darse de baja ustedes mismos, sus padres deben venir -me dice.

-Mis padres no puedes, ya que están arreglando unos asuntos, pero en ese folder esta todo.

El director abre el folder y comienza a leer los papeles que están ahí donde mis padres autorizan que yo me haga responsable de mi baja académica. Todo está en esa hoja, firmada y con consentimiento.

-Si tiene dudas, puede llamar a mis padres -le veo hacer una mueca mientras regresa los papeles al folder.

-No hace falta -dice él. El director nunca fue bueno tratando asuntos con los padres, por eso evita cualquier situación que los involucre, por eso no hace nada contra el acoso, ya que eso traería peleas entre padres y a él no le place estar discutiendo con señores histéricos que quieren reclamar la falta de atención hacia los alumnos -Solo necesito que firme un documento de baja, con la copia de identificación de tus padres, pero si tienes la tuya con eso basta y al final de las clases tendré tus documentos listos. Eso sería todo.

Tal como dijo el director, solo firme unas hojas donde aceptaba mi baja y escribía los motivos, luego deje copia de la identificación de mis padres junto con la hoja de su consentimiento.

Antes de salir de su oficina me recordó que al finalizar la última clase debo de regresar para recoger los documentos que me corresponden.

La primera clase va por la mitad, así que decido esperar fuera del salón a que termine y luego ir a la siguiente. Lo bueno es que no comparto todas las clases con Gregory lo malo es durante la hora de descanso, pero encontrare la forma de salir ileso este día, solo este día hare todo lo posible para evitar salir lastimado.

* * *

** Craig. ** ** **

Tal vez fue mala idea dejarme llevar por mis amigos, pero no me arrepiento de nada, fue una noche divertida y algo que me gustaría repetir, pero evitando cierto incidente.

-Entonces yo golpe a Kenny en la cara para que dejara a Token en paz -contaba mi amigo Clyde al grupo de chicas que nos rodeaban.

-No olvides la parte en donde comenzaste a llorar porque Kyle te dio un puñetazo en el estómago -comento y las chicas sueltan una risa disimulada, pero que hace que se sonroje mi castaño amigo.

-Pero realmente no puedo creer que te hayas peleado con Stan Marsh -dice una de las chicas -Quiero decir sabemos de tu fama de chico malo que le gusta meterse en peleas, pero nunca imaginábamos que fueras a golpear al jugador estrella del equipo de futbol americano.

-Él empezó la pelea, yo solo me defendí -admití encogiéndome de hombros.

Anoche fue una de las más locas y divertidas que he tenido desde hace tiempo, nunca me imaginé que Bebe hiciera fiestas de tal magnitud, pero era de esperarse de la chica más popular de la preparatoria.

Y aunque estaba un poco ebrio puedo recordar con claridad algunas cosas, como por ejemplo el vergonzoso incidente de Clyde con su novia, ellos dos estaban en la cocina, prácticamente tragándose cuando el pendejo de Clyde me vio entrar se sorprendió tanto que tiro a Bebe de la mesa en la que estaba sentada.

Luego la pelea con Stan, solo porque lo empuje al pasar, pero no era mi culpa, la casa estaba a reventar de gente. Él estaba tan ebrio que solo lanzo un golpe y se tambaleo sin siquiera darme un rasguño, yo al verlo en tan mal estado decidí ayudarlo a ponerse correctamente de pie, pero de la nada me dio un cabezazo en la barbilla para luego tírame al suelo y comenzar una pelea.

Y por último recuerdo que Token jodio mi faje con una chica de buen cuerpo. Ella era linda y besaba bien, me invito a bailar y yo acepte, luego de un rato de platica innecesaria comenzamos a besarnos hasta que se volvió un faje. Sin embargo, Clyde ya estaba muy ebrio y Token ya quería irse, así que interrumpió mi momento con aquella chica para decirnos que nos íbamos.

Fue una buena noche, tuve buenos momentos y una pelean con el pendejo de Stan. Nada que lamentar.

Bueno lo único que lamento fue no haberle pedido el teléfono a aquella chica, pero presiento que en un futuro habrá más ligues y más chicas con las cuales pueda pasar un buen rato.

* * *

**Tweek.**

Es ahora en donde entro al verdadero campo de batalla, pero durante las primeras clases puede hacer un plan para evitar ser acorralado por Gregory y su sequito de matones. Solo tengo que entrar, comprar sin ser visto e irme a la sala de música, donde nadie se atreve a entrar y donde los maestros no se atreven a revisar, realmente no sé porque no lo hacen, pero agradezco que sea así.

Ahora el único problema es la enorme fila que hay para comprar el almuerzo, pero claro que iba a ser así, se me había olvidado que hoy era miércoles de pizza y tacos, todo el mundo estaría ahí para poder tener uno de los dos.

-Diablos -digo mientras veo que Gregory y sus amigos se cuelan hasta el frente de la fila -Sera mejor que hoy no almuerce nada -me doy la vuelta y decido irme, pero algo tenía que salir mal, obviamente no podía irme sin llamar la atención de los demás y quedar en ridículo.

-Oye, tarado -dice la chica enfurecida mientras ve su falda llena de pepperoni y salsa de tomate -Fíjate por donde vas.

-L-lo siento -miro disimuladamente a dónde está mi acosador y noto como decide dejar la fila solo para ir hasta donde yo estoy -Me tengo que ir.

Ante la mirada ingenua de la chica salgo rápido de la cafetería siendo seguido por aquel rubio de mis pesadillas, intento no correr, pero cada que escucho un paso cerca de mi lo hago, hasta que una carrera empieza.

Mi destino, la sala de música, pero primero necesito perderlos y decido ir a la cancha con techo de la escuela. Casi nadie sabe que en esas canchas hay tres puertas, una grande que da al patio, la otra cerca de la canasta de básquet que es la de los vestidores y una pequeña detrás de las gradas que da a la parte trasera de la escuela junto al basurero. Solo espero que ellos no sepan de esa puerta, para poder esconderme ahí mientras ellos se van a otro lugar ya sea los vestidores o al patio.

Apresuro mi carrera para ganar tiempo e ir a donde planee hacerlo, ni siquiera sabía que podía correr tanto y al parecer mis acosadores tampoco lo creían ya que se quedaron por un momento pasmados para luego intentar seguir mi paso, pero mientras estaban en shock yo saque ventaja y pude llegar a las canchas antes que ellos.

Lo primero que hice fue correr a la puerta que da al patio y empujarla lo más fuerte que pude para que queda en movimiento como si apenas hubiera pasado por ella y luego corrí detrás de las gradas.

-Se fue por aquí -escuche gritar a Gregory. Me apresuro a salir por le pequeña puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y dejo solo un poco entreabierto para ver cuando los chicos se salgan al patio.

\- ¿Dónde se fue? -pregunta uno de los matones.

-Por ahí -todo el grupo incluido Gregory van a la puerta que da al patio y salen por ella.

Cuando estoy lo suficientemente seguro de que no volverán salgo de mi escondite y me marcho al otro salón, donde estoy seguro que no podrán encontrarme.

-Tal vez debería quedarme aquí las últimas dos clases -susurro para mí mismo. Veo por toda la sala de música que hay instrumentos llenos de polvo, al parecer nadie ha estado aquí durante un largo tiempo.

En una de las paredes esta un piano justo debajo de la ventana, esta todo lleno de polvo. Paso mis dedos por los teclados y estos se llenan de polvo, pero no me importa. Comienzo a tocar tecla por tecla provocando sus sonidos hasta que mis dedos se desliza con gracia empezando a recrear una melodía que ya conocía desde hace tiempo.

Creo que, en mi nueva escuela, si es que hay sala de música, me uniré a ellos. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que toque el piano que olvide lo que provoca al hacerlo. Definitivamente entrare a música en la nueva preparatoria.

* * *

**Craig.**

Es ahora o nunca. Por fin acabaron las clases, pero no tomo el autobús para irme a casa ni le pido un aventón a Token, decido quedarme e ir con el entrenador de futbol para pedirle la oportunidad de regresar al equipo.

Ahora estoy sentado en las gradas mirando el entrenamiento, hace mucho frío, así que saco mi gorro azul para colocármelo y meto mis manos en las bolsas de mi chamarra.

-Hey, dude -Kevin se acerca a mí y me saluda - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hablar con el entrenador.

-Déjame adivinar -dice Stoley -Quieres volver al equipo, ¿Verdad?

-Así es amigo mío -me paro de las gradas y tomo mi mochila - ¿Crees que tenga oportunidad?

-Sabes, el entrenador se enfureció mucho contigo cuando dejaste el equipo, pero no creo que te niegue la entrada de nuevo, eras uno de los buenos. Si te deja regresar ahora tendremos dos jugadores estrellas.

-No creo que a Stan le haga gracia eso.

-Al entrenador no le importara, lo único que le importa es ganar y con ustedes dos en el equipo tendremos la victoria asegurada. Sin embargo, no dudo en que el entrenador te haga sufrir un poco por habernos abandonado a mitad de la temporada.

-Si yo también creo que sufriré por haber hecho eso.

-Hey, Stoley -debajo de las gradas está el entrenador cruzado de brazos -Deja de coquetear y vuelve al entrenamiento -los demás jugadores se ríen - ¿Ustedes, que?, vuelven a trabajar -todos se callan y vuelven con sus ejercicios.

-Me tengo que ir suerte -Kevin se coloca su casco y baja rápido las gradas.

Yo también lo hago, pero no de manera rápida. El entrenador me da la espalda y mira lo que los chicos están haciendo, hasta que me paro junto a él.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Tucker?

-Quiero regresar al equipo -voy directo al grano y sin titubeos.

-Sabía que algún día cambiarias de opinión -el entrenador se gira a verme -Bien Tucker estas dentro, pero como cambio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Acaso creías que iba a ser así de fácil? -se cruza de nuevo de brazos -Pues déjame decirte que no es así, si quieres regresar tendrás que empezar desde abajo, de cero, pero si veo que estas esforzándote y que haces bien tu trabajo te dejare jugar de nuevo como centro.

-Está bien -acepto y el entrenador me da unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Bien, Tucker -agarra un casco de la banca y me lo lanza -Te espero mañana terminando las clases -solo dice eso y vuelve con los chicos del equipo.

Giro el casco y luego lo lanzo de nuevo a la banca. Volveré a ser el Craig de antes, ya no dejare que mi padre me diga que hacer y qué no. Hare lo que me gusta y me divertiré con mis amigos.

* * *

**Tweek.**

Al fin estoy frente a la oficina del director. Solo al cruzar esta puerta estoy un paso cerca a la salida de este infierno.

-Pase -dice al director. Entro a la oficina y lo primero que busco es el folder con la baja definitiva -Usted es muy puntual joven Tweek.

-Llegue a la hora acordada, porque después de esto necesito ayudar a mis padres con la mudanza.

-Ya veo -se levanta y de uno de sus libreros saca el folder que tanto he esperado ver desde que entre aquí -Entonces no le quito más su tiempo -me extiende aquello que me liberada de todo esto -Suerte en su nueva escuela.

Por fin tengo mi libertad en las manos y ahora solo me queda cruzar las puertas del infierno para no volver más.

-Gracias, señor director – "por fin hace una cosa bien" -Me retiro.

No espero una respuesta solo salgo de su oficina con mi mochila medio colgada en mi hombro. Veo las puertas de la escuela, veo la salida a mi sufrimiento.

Cierro los ojos y cuando los vuelvo a abrir estoy afuera de la que, por mucho tiempo, fue mi prisión. Ahora puedo volver a vivir feliz y tranquilamente, por fin lo que tanto anhele se está volviendo real.

* * *

** Craig. **

-Brindemos por Craig -Clyde está más emocionado que yo -Porque está volviendo a ser como lo recordábamos, como el Craig genial y que hace lo que quiera.

-Vamos, Clyde, deja de hacer tanto escándalo -pide Token.

-Dude, no seas aguafiestas -dice mi amigo mientras pide otra ronda de cervezas -Por fin Craig está haciendo caso a nuestros consejos y vuelve a retomar su juventud.

-Estamos muy felices por ti amigo -por fin Token se une a la celebración.

-Bueno no es como si haya pasado el examen de admisión de la universidad, pero he vuelto al equipo de futbol, eso ya es algo.

-Tendremos pases gratis para la temporada que viene -Clyde parecía más emocionado por esa idea, que porque haya regresado al equipo.

-Si es que vuelvo de centro.

\- ¿No eres centro? -pregunta Token dándole un trago a su cerveza.

-Estoy en la banca.

-Vaya, el entrenado sigue molesto de que los hayas abandonado -comenta Clyde.

-Pero me esforzare para volver a ser centro -tomo mi tarro de cerveza y la elevo -Ya verán que mi regreso será triunfal -mis amigos me acompañan y chocamos los tarros para brindar.

Vuelvo a perseguir lo que en verdad son mis sueños y metas, y esta vez lo hare bien.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Tweek.**

Hoy es el gran día, hoy nos mudaremos a South Park. Ya todo está en el coche y el camión de mudanza se adelantó.

-Es hora de irnos y comenzar una vida en South Park -dice mi padre la casa en donde vivimos por mucho tiempo.

-Esto es muy emociónate -decía mi madre ansiosa de irse al igual que yo.

-Bien es hora de irnos -todos nos subimos al coche. Papá lo enciende y comienza a avanzar, ya estamos dejando todo atrás.

Estoy dejando todo atrás; malos momentos, malos recuerdos, malas experiencias y malas personas.

Ahora vamos a un lugar desconocido, mis padres están emocionados por eso y yo también. Estoy ansioso por lo que me espera South Park, no sé qué es cosas nos traerá, pero estoy seguro que será mejor de lo que he estado viviendo.

Realmente quiero llegar a South Park.

* * *

** Craig. **

Estoy jodido, ¡Dios! No puedo creer que el jodido entrenador me haya hecho entrenar tan duro. Estaba seguro de que me iba a joder de alguna forma por lo que hice, pero no creí que fuera tan cruel y despiadado.

Pero por lo menos hoy es domingo, hoy por fin puedo tener mi merecido descanso, después de que ayer el pendejo de Stan me tacleara como si fuera un jodido toro, el imbécil ese ¿Cree que no me vengare por eso ?, claro que lo liebre, solo que espere y vera.

-Hey, imbécil -esa es la voz de mi "dulce" hermanita.

\- ¿Qué quieres enana?

-Préstame tu computadora, necesito hacer un trabajo.

-Jodete -le levanto el dedo corazón y ella hace lo mismo -No toques mis cosas, mocosa pelirroja.

-Me importa una mierda tu opinión, quise pedirla de buena manera, pero Jodete. La voy a tomar.

-Te dije que no -cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle mi almohada a Tricia mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Mejor atiende eso, puede ser importante -Tricia con una risa juguetona y mi computadora en sus manos salió de mi habitación.

-Jodida mocosa -contesto la llamada - ¿Quién es?

-Oye, estúpido -genial otra molestia.

\- ¿Qué quieres Red?

-Nada de "¿Qué quieres Red?", Te he estado esperando por media hora, ¿Dónde mierda estas?

-En casa -escuche un fuerte grito por parte de la pelirroja, diablos las mujeres sí que están locas - ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

-Craig, hijo de puta -me sorprende que no le importe que las personas la escuchen hablar así -Te dije el viernes que iríamos hoy al negocio que entrevistaríamos para lo de administración.

Mierda, se me olvido por completo: -Agh, ¿Tengo que ir forzosamente?

-Estas aquí en 10 minutos o te cuelgo de los testículos en la asta de la escuela.

-Bien, bien, estoy saliendo de casa -digo mientras me pongo los tenis.

\- ¿Si recuerdas en qué lugar te cite?

-En el negocio donde haremos la entrevista, duh.

\- ¿Cuál es el negocio?

-Eh ... -diablos debí haberle prestado atención.

-Agh -suspira red mientras murmura quien sabe que -En la cafetería de los Tweak.

\- ¿Por qué mierda escogiste una cafetería?

-Es uno de los negocios más decentes que hay, además está cerca de mi casa. Bien no tardes, si lo haces atente a las consecuencias.

Colgó rojo el teléfono. Salí de mi habitación con una mochila, que ni recuerdo que tiene dentro de ella.

Debo apresurarme, porque sé muy bien que Red si cumple sus amenazas.

Al salir de mi casa me doy cuenta que enfrente de la casa de Stan esta un camión de mudanza, Tal vez se perdió porque están hablando con el papá de Stan y él les está señalando un camino.

Deben ser personas raras, todo el mundo es raro aquí. Es un pueblo que atrae las rarezas, solo espero que no se mude una persona como Cartman o Stan, un jodido idiota.

* * *

**Tweek.**

Bien, se supone que el camión de mudanza se adelantó como unos 20 minutos. Pero nosotros fuimos los primeros en llegar y ese camión todavía no estaba aquí en la casa, y ya han pasado 15 minutos desde que llegamos.

-Tweek -mi madre está sentada en una de las pocas sillas que hay en el comedor - ¿Por qué no vas con tus abuelos y les explicas lo que está pasando?

-Sí, hijo -dice mi padre -Ve tu primero a la cafetería y dile a tus abuelos lo que está pasando, de paso sirve que te empieces a familiarizar con el pueblo y la cafetería. Nosotros te llamaremos cuando llegue el camión.

\- ¿Están seguros ?, pero ¿Qué pasara si me pierdo ?, ¿Y si alguien me secuestra camino a la cafetería?

-Tranquilízate hijo -mi madre desliza su mano hasta la mía y la sostiene -No creo que a alguien le interese secuestra a un chico que parece un adicto.

-Auch, eso dolió -hago una mueca y miro con reproche a mi madre.

-Vamos, vamos, era solo una broma -suelta una pequeña risa y me da un apretón de mano -Solo relájate, nada malo te pasara.

-Bien, entonces me voy con los abuelos.

-Ten cuidado hijo -dicen mis padres cuando salgo de la casa.

No pensé que South Park fuera tan frio, todo está cubierto de nieve y las casas no se ven tan ostentosas. Es un pueblo bonito, no hay muchas cosas, pero es bonito.

Intento hacer memoria sobre las indicaciones que me dieron mis padres para llegar a la cafetería, y gracias a Dios pude llegar correctamente, aunque hubo una vez en la que me sentí perdido y tuve que pedir indicaciones.

-Vaya, es muy bonita -murmure viendo la cafetería que está cruzando la calle.

De cerca se ve aún más bonita e interesante.

-Agh jodido Craig -escucho susurra a la chica que está afuera sentada en la banca de la cafetería. Tal vez su novio la dejo plantada o está llegando tarde.

No le tomo mucha importancia. Entro a la cafetería y lo primero que veo es a mi abuela.

-Abuela -ella deja de acomodar los cupcakes y me mira sorprendida.

\- Tweek -dice y rápidamente va a abrazarme -Has crecido mucho.

\- ¿Dónde está el abuelo?

-Él está terminando de arreglar algunos asuntos para que podamos retirarnos y tus padres se hagan cargo del negocio. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están?

-Hubo un problema con el camión de mudanza y decidieron esperarlo en la casa, me pidieron que me adelantara y se los explicara.

-Bien, aprovechemos el tiempo para que te enseñe algunas cosas de la cafetería.

Mientras esperamos al abuelo, la abuela me enseñó a preparar café, me enseñó cómo funcionaba la caja registradora, el almacén, la cocina donde el abuelo me enseñara a preparar algunos postres.

-Cuando él regrese, estoy segura de que le gustara enseñarte su famosa receta del pay de queso, a todo el pueblo le gusta.

-Si me gustaría mucho que el abuelo me enseñara sus recetas -recuerdo que cada cumpleaños recibía algún postre de regalo por parte del abuelo y en definitiva eran los regalos que más esperaba.

La campanilla sonó. Estaban entrando la chica pelirroja y un chico pelinegro con chamarra azul.

Vaya la chica en verdad se ve enfadada ya él no podría importarle menos, que chicos tan raros.

* * *

**Craig.**

Desde que llegue Red no hace más que gritarme y golpearme.

-He estado parada casi por una hora, maldito imbécil -otro puñetazo en mi brazo -Espero que sea la última vez que me toca un trabajo contigo.

-Sí, yo también espero eso -una pisada en el pie, diablos esta chica se ve débil, pero no lo es.

-No tienes derecho a decir nada -dejamos la conversación, si es que era una conversación, y entramos a la cafetería.

No había entrado en ella desde que tenía 10 años, ha cambiado un poco, pero sigue manteniendo su aroma a dulce y café, es tan hostigoso eso olor.

Al entrar vemos que no hay personas en el local. Enserio, ¿Por qué Red escogió este lugar?

-Buenas tardes jóvenes -nos recibimos una señora de edad avanzada.

-Buenas tardes señora -Red es muy respetuosa con las personas mayores y eso es bueno, porque durante la próxima hora no me gritará ni maldecirá.

-Hola -saludo.

-Vamos Tweek, saluda -la señora empuja a un chico rubio, creo que es de nuestra edad. Se ve nervioso y parece loco.

-H-Hola -dice él y parece que quiere irse corriendo, que chico tan raro, nunca lo había visto antes.

\- ¿Qué se les ofrece, jóvenes?

-Oh, queríamos pedirle permiso para hacer un par de preguntas sobre su negocio, es para un proyecto de la escuela, para la clase de administración -explica mi compañera de equipo -Me llamo Red Tucker y él es mi compañero ... y primo Craig Tucker.

-Por supuesto -dice la señora -Pero les pediré que esperen a mi esposo, es que él es bueno para estas cosas de las entrevistas y preguntas, yo soy más como mi nieto Tweek, me pongo nerviosa rápido -suelta una risa y su nieto parece avergonzado por lo que dijo.

-Claro no hay problema, tomaremos asiento.

Escolta roja una de las mesas que está cerca de la caja registradora.

\- ¿Por qué nos sentamos aquí? -pregunto.

-Porque afuera hace mucho frio, además me gusta ver los postres que hay en la vitrina y su olor es más fuerte aquí. Me gustan mucho los postres Tweak.

-Odiosa -susurro. De la nada aparecen unas tazas de café recién hecho, huele bien, no lo niego.

-Espero lo disfruten -es ese chico rubio, parece más relajado y menos loco.

-Gracias, pero no ordenamos nada -dice Red.

-La casa invita -aquel chico se ve avergonzado, tal vez le gustó Red y quiere coquetear con ella, pero no sabe cómo.

-Gracias chico emm -intento recordar como lo llamo su abuela, pero está un poco borroso su nombre -Tweak -decido llamarlo por su apellido.

-Soy Tweek, Tweek Tweak -dice sonriendo, diablos tiene linda sonrisa, diablos parece ángel, diablos estoy pensando cosas gays.

-Un gusto soy Red, bueno creo que ya nos habías escuchado, ¿Verdad?

-Si, por su puesto tu eres Red Tucker y él es tu primo Craig -este chico es muy lindo, cuando no está tartamudeando su voz es linda. Al igual que sus ojos.

-No eres de aquí, ¿Verdad? -preguntó Red y yo estoy aquí como pendejo solo mirándolo, diablos Craig di algo.

-Nunca te había visto en la escuela -bien Craig, eso fue un buen comentario y no te escuchaste como pendejo.

-No, acabo de mudarme.

\- ¿De donde eres? -cuestiono.

-Denver.

\- ¿Y no extrañas a tus amigos de Denver? -al parecer Red toco una fibra delicada del rubio porque se estremeció notoriamente.

-Sinceramente no mucho -dice él mientras se acomoda uno de sus mechones rubios.

La campanilla suena, es el abuelo de Tweek.

-Bueno me retiro, fue un gusto -dice el rubio mientras nos sonríe y se va.

Ese chico definitivamente es lindo y algo raro, me cae bien.

* * *

**Tweek.**

-Hola abuelo.

-Hey, pequeño -el abuelo me revuelve el cabello -Veo que ya no tan pequeño -ríe.

-Cariño -la abuela está en la cocina sacando una bandeja de galletas -Hay unos jóvenes que quieren hacerte una entrevista. Están sentados por allá -señala donde Craig y Red están sentados, puedo notar que Red está emocionada por algo y Craig parece un poco incómodo. Son divertidos.

-Bien, iré a atender a los jóvenes first -el abuelo le deja un sobre a la abuela y luego va a sentarse con Red y Craig.

-Te ves feliz, Tweek -dice mi abuela.

\- ¿Enserio? -voy detrás del mostrados y ayudo a la abuela con las galletas.

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo, pequeño.

-A mí también me da gusto verlos de nuevo.

\- ¿Y qué piensas del pueblo?

-Es tranquilo ... supongo. Pero creo que me gustará más que Denver -realmente siento que estaré mejor aquí que en ese horrible lugar.

-Que bien que así sea.

-Oye, abuela -ella mueve su cabeza en señal de que continúe - ¿Qué harás tú y el abuelo ahora que se retiran?

-Tendremos un tiempo de pareja.

\- ¿Tiempo de pareja?

-Tal vez pensaras que somos muy viejos para eso, pero déjame decirte algo Tweek, cuando encuentres a alguien especial para compartir tu vida siempre estarás buscando momentos para disfrutar con él o ella. Debes disfrutar el tiempo que sea posible con esa persona especial, porque no sabrás que los depare el día de mañana, en especial a esta edad, solo míranos -señala al abuelo quien parece divertirse con la entrevista -no somos jóvenes, pero tenemos energía todavía , debemos aprovechar eso y disfrutar este tiempo que tenemos para nosotros.

-Eso suena lindo -admito y algo en mi corazón se acelera.

-Así debe ser estar con la persona que amas, lindo y agradable -la abuela me pasa una galleta -Eso es estar enamorado.


	5. Capítulo 5.

**Tweek.**

\- ¿Qué piensas del pueblo y la cafetería hijo? -preguntó mi madre mientras la ayudaba a sacar algunas cosas de las cajas de mudanza.

El camión llego una hora después de que me fuera de la casa, mis padres llegaron a la cafetería cuando Red y Craig se fueron. Solo estuvimos media hora en la cafetería y luego regresamos a casa para terminar de desempacar.

-Nada mal -y es cierto el pueblo no es tan grande como para que me pierda y todo el mundo conoce a todo el mundo, solo que las personas que viven en South Park son un poco ... raras.

-Bien, mañana debemos ir a inscribirte a la escuela y tal vez te dejen ingresar el martes o mañana mismo -dice mi padre acomodando la cafetera en la cocina.

-All Right.

Fue un día bastante pesado, ahora lo único que quiero es terminar de desempacar las cosas e irme a mi cuarto a descansar, durante toda la mañana la pasamos en coche para llegar hasta aquí, luego toda la tarde en la cafetería y desempacando. La noche está comenzando a llegar y con ella mi cansancio.

-Por cierto -dijo mi madre levantando el dedo al aire -Se nos olvidó llevar un regalo de despedida a tus abuelos -pone sus manos a la cadera mientras piensa y juro que ya se lo próximo que dirá -Tweek, ¿puedes llevarles el regalo ?

\- ¿No podemos hacerlo mañana? -pregunto cansado.

-Tus abuelos se van a primera hora mañana, solo esperaban a que llegáramos hoy para poder marcharse a su viaje -dice ella, lo cual en resumen es: Llévalo ahora mismo.

-Bien -digo dejando la última caja que iba a subir a mi cuarto.

Mi madre va a la sala y yo me dirijo a la puerta mientras me coloco mi chamarra.

-Aquí tienes querido -me extiende una bolsa café -Ve con cuidado y regresa antes de la cena.

-Ujum -salgo de mi casa y el viento frio pega en mi rostro, Dios este lugar sí que es frio.

Pero a pesar del clima frio, este lugar es mucho mejor que Denver, aquí me siento bien y seguro. Me gusta mucho esta sensación.

Mientras camino a la casa de mis abuelos puedo ver como los niños juegan en sus patios a pesar del clima, algunos juegan en grupo y otros prefieren la soledad. Luego hay una casa en donde se escuchan gritos y groserías, volteo a mirar por la gran ventana de la sala y ahí están cuatro chicos, un chico pelirrojo tratando de golpear un gordo y sus otros dos amigos intentando evitarlo.

Por lo que veo estaban jugando videojuegos y supongo que una cosa llevo a la otra, esa escena me causo un poco de gracia, se veía que ellos se divertían a pesar del escándalo y la locura desatada.

-Siempre son así de idiotas -dice alguien detrás de mí -se pelean por cualquier idiotez.

-C-Craig -pronuncio y mientras lo hago sale vaho de mi boca.

-Hola rubio -saluda como si nada y yo sonrió. A pesar de su pinta de malo y bravucón parece que no lo es.

-Hola, de nuevo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? -pegunta él y luego carraspea un poco -Me da curiosidad, ¿sabes ?, como eres nuevo en el pueblo tal vez te puedes perder, así que yo pensaba ... tal vez quieras un ... como un ... -se frota la nuca con su mano y me hace sonreír más.

\- ¿Guía? -digo y él por fin sonríe.

-Sí, eso, un guía.

Este chico me agrada, trata de ser amable conmigo y es algo que no había experimentado desde hace tiempo, que alguien se preocupe y sea amable conmigo.

Yo realmente quiero ser amigo de Craig, me gustaría mucho.

-Sí, me gustaría que fueras mi guía.

* * *

**Craig.**

Ok, tal vez el chico no esté tan perdido como creía que lo estaría, porque él es quien, prácticamente, me está guiando. Aun así, no me quejo, yo quería una oportunidad para conocerlo mejor y cuando lo vi mirando a la casa de Cartman donde sus amigos idiotas estaban, algo dentro de mí me impulso para acércame a él y hablarle.

\- ¿Es algo momentáneo o te quedaras en el pueblo de manera definitiva? -pregunto.

-Supongo que me quedare hasta que termine la preparatoria y luego me mudare de nuevo para la universidad.

-Ya veo -miro mis pies mientras camino y luego lo veo a él, parece tan relajado y lindo -Es un corto periodo de tiempo.

-Sí, yo también pienso que es muy poco tiempo -admite moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro -Pero me gustaría aprovecharlo.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Haciendo lo que me gusta y haciendo amigos -aquí está mi oportunidad, por algún motivo me siento nervioso, estoy comenzando a sentir calor.

-Mis amigos son buenas personas, uno de ellos, Clyde, es un total idiota, pero Token y Jimmy son geniales -estoy divagando, pero es porque realmente no sé cómo decirlo -Estar con ellos a veces me estresan, y luego me enloquecen, pero es divertido.

-Tus amigos deben ser interesantes -suelta una risa mientras dice eso.

-A lo que quiero llegar es que tal vez te gustaría estar con ellos, ya ellos definitivamente les caerás bien.

Tweek se detiene por un momento y voltea a mirarme, e incluso puedo jurar que abriría su boca por completo, pero logro controlarrse.

Solo está ahí parado mirándome y de alguna forma me pone nervioso.

\- ¿Quieres que me junte contigo y tus amigos? -por fin habla y noto sorpresa en su voz.

-Sí, eso es lo que quiero, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo Tweek?

-Yo ... umm -de verdad parece sorprendido e incluso avergonzado -Sí, claro que me gustaría -una gran sonrisa se forma en él.

* * *

**Tweek.**

Amigos, amigos, por fin voy a tener amigos. Craig definitivamente es una persona buena y amable, de verdad estoy agradecido por haberlo encontrado en la cafetería.

Siento que si estoy con él por fin encontrare la paz que tanto he buscado en los últimos años.

Estoy tan feliz que siento que las lágrimas brotaran en algún momento.

-Entonces -dice Craig llamando a mi atención -Deduzco que iras a la preparatoria South Park.

-Si, al menos que haya otra preparatoria.

-Cierto -dice él un poco apenado.

Me siento cómodo a su lado, como si no tuviera que forzar algo y estar alerta todo el tiempo, es como el lugar feliz que en algún momento del infierno por el cual viví se había perdido.

Por fin llego a casa de los abuelos, Craig decide esperarme en la acera de la calle mientas yo voy a la puerta de su casa.

-Hola, Tweek -me recibe el abuelo.

-Hola -saludo con un abrazo -Mis padres les envían esto antes de que se vayan de viaje -le extiendo la bolsa.

-Aww, muchas gracias -dice el tomando la bolsa -Tu abuela ahora está ocupada con las cosas del viaje, pero agrandar a tus padres por parte de ambos.

-Sí, mucha suerte en su viaje -me despido del abuelo y regreso con Craig.

De regreso a nuestras casas solo hablamos de cosas que nos gustan y descubrí que Craig es muy bueno con la astronomía, le gustan mucho los animales, que uno de sus sueños es poder ir a la NASA y que está en el equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela, o bueno está a prueba.

-Nos vemos después Tweek -dijo Craig mientras se iba.

Yo solo me despedí con un movimiento de mano, pero tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al entrar a la casa. Por fin tengo a mi primer amigo, y no puedo estar más feliz por eso.


	6. capítulo 6.

**Craig.**

Odio levantarme temprano, pero tengo que hacerlo de lo contrario tendré a mi padre delante de mi puerta tocando como si quisiera tumbarla gritándome que me levante y sinceramente quiero evitar esa mierda.

Lo primero que hago es bajar a la cocina, no puedo hacer algo sin tener comida en el estómago, así que decido prepararme un poco de cereal, tal vez una fruta y una tostada con mermelada.

-Menso -me habla mi hermana mientras se deshace las trenzas -Prepárame algo de desayunar.

Le pongo en la isla de la cocina una caja de cereal, la leche y una manzana.

-Ahí está sírvete -le digo mientras bebo desde el tazón la leche que queda.

-Cuando te mudes para ir a la universidad te vas a morir de hambre.

-Neh -me encojo de hombros y dejo el tazón en el fregadero -Sobreviviré.

Dejo a la mocosa desayunando y regreso a mi habitación a darme una ducha, cuando salgo recibo un mensaje de Token:

Token: Hey, dude, ¿Quieres que te de un aventón a la escuela?

Craig: Agradezco la oferta, pero tengo que dejar a Tricia a la secundaria primero.

Token: No hay problema, te vemos en la escuela.

Craig: Claro.

-Enana -grito desde mi habitación y sé que Tricia puede escucharme porque su habitación esta frente a la mía-

\- ¿Qué quieres? -contesta.

-Apúrate a te dejo -cierro la puerta detrás mío y luego veo que sale mi hermana de su habitación.

-Ya.

Los dos bajamos las escaleras y yo tomo las llaves del coche y la casa del porta llaves. Cierro la puerta luego de que Tricia sale de la casa.

-Craig, ¿desde cuándo no limpias el auto? -mi hermana parece asqueada al ver todas las envolturas de tacos, hamburguesas y donas que hay en el piso de mi coche.

-Cuando tienes amigos, como Clyde, dejas de limpiar el auto hasta que te deshagas de ellos -pongo en marcha el auto y nos vamos.

* * *

**Tweek.**

Bien hoy es el día, me levante temprano para preparar café y también preparar un termo para el camino y dejarme de sentir nervioso.

Luego de unos minutos mis padres ya estaban despiertos.

-Buenos días cariño -saluda mi madre dándome un beso en la frente.

-Buenos días -saludo.

Los tres nos sentamos a desayunar mientras ellos me platican lo que harán y lo que yo hare dependiendo lo que digan en la escuela, yo solo escucho atentamente mientras me intento relajar, pero es imposible, me pone nervioso pensar en la escuela.

Durante los últimos años la escuela fue un infierno y me da miedo que de nuevo sea un infierno.

Sin embargo, esto puede ser diferente, tengo a Craig ahora, tengo un amigo con el cual puedo confiar. Craig ayer me demostró que es una buena persona, solo espero que se siga comportando así en la escuela y no me abandone, que no me deje solo y viviendo un infierno.

Si de nuevo estoy solo y viviendo una pesadilla, no creo poder soportarlo más, e incluso ahora que miro en retrospectiva estoy sorprendido con el hecho de que pude salir vivo de todo lo que me pasaba, ni siquiera sé cómo tuve el coraje para no terminar colgado...

\- ¿Tweek? -la voz de mi padre me saca de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué paso? -cuestión mirándolos como si nada pasara por mi mente.

-Estamos hablando sobre la cafetería -comenta mi madre mirándome algo preocupada -Pero, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo estoy un poco nerviosos con la escuela.

\- ¿Quieres que prepare tu termo? -mi padre se levanta de la mesa, pero lo detengo.

-No es necesario, yo ya lo preparé.

-Bien, entonces ¿Por qué no vas a ducharte?, tal vez así puedas despejar tu mente -mi madre levanta mi plato y es como una indirecta para correrme a mi habitación.

De hecho, la ducha sirvió, me siento menos ansioso, pero aun así decido llevar mi termo.

Mis padres ya están dentro del auto. Me subo la más rápido que puedo y papá enciende el auto para irnos a la escuela.

Durante el trayecto puede ver a todos en South Park haciendo sus actividades, algunos adultos quitando la nieve de la entrada, los niños y jóvenes caminado a la escuela y otros yendo a su trabajo.

La escuela no esta tan lejos, o eso me parece porque cuando menos me doy cuenta mi padre está aparcando el coche en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

-Recuerda Tweek, todo saldrá bien, y ve el lado bueno -dice mi padre quitándose el cinturón de seguridad -harás nuevos amigos.

No digo nada, solo salgo del coche y veo como los demás caminan por aquí y por allá, saludan a sus amigos y entran a la escuela.

-Rubio -escucho una voz detrás de mí.

-H-Hey -demonios estoy muy nervioso con todos a mi alrededor mirándome -Hola Craig.

\- ¿Primer día?

-N-no lo sé -me encojo de hombros -hoy vengo a inscribirme, así que no sé qué pase.

-Bien, pero si es tu primer día no dudes en buscarme -se detiene a pensar un momento, pero sin quitar su mirada de mí.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

-Dame tu teléfono -extiende su mano.

\- ¿Está bien? -se lo doy dudoso -Oh! Espera creo que está bloqueado -me acerco un poco a él - ¿Entraras a alguna aplicación?

-No, solo necesito el teléfono -dice tocando el icono de lo que buscaba, luego de teclear algunos números marco y su teléfono comenzó a sonar -Listo, tengo tu número, tú tienes el mío y así podremos estar en contacto.

-Bien -agrego el contacto de Craig y sonrió leve.

La campana de inicio de clases suena.

-Me voy rubio, si pasa algo, solo llámame -él se despide y yo lo veo entrar a la escuela.

\- ¿Es tu amigo? -pregunta mi madre. Se me olvido por un momento que estaban.

-Sí, es mi amigo -miro mi celular y siento como mi corazón se acelera.

Los nervios y el miedo se fueron.

* * *

**Craig.**

-Craig -me saluda mi castaño amigo.

-Hola -digo y tomo asiento junto a él.

-Parece que alguien amaneció de buenas.

-Idioteces -digo. Clyde quería contestar algo, pero parece que otra cosa llama su atención.

-Token -Clyde mueve sus manos para llamar la atención de nuestro amigo.

-Buenos días chicos -saluda él sentándose frente a Clyde y girándose para hablar con nosotros - ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo que pasa es que algo hace feliz a nuestro Craig -dice Clyde.

-Déjame adivinar -Token toma su mentón y piensa por unos instantes - ¿El rubio con el que hablabas tiene algo que ver?

\- ¿Rubio? -Clyde parece interesado en el tema - ¿Kenny?, ¿Butters?, ¿Pip?, ¿Gary?, ¿Thomas? -nombra sin siquiera respirar - ¿Cuál de todos los rubios?

-Ni te esfuerces en adivinar, es un chico nuevo -dice Token.

\- ¿Ya me dejan hablar? -ambos de inmediato se quedaron callados, vaya que les gusta el chisme -Es un chico que conocí ayer, en la cafetería de los Tweak.

-Oh!, Bebe me conto algo, porque Red le había platicado sobre un chico nuevo en el pueblo el cual es muy lindo con ojos preciosos.

\- ¿Eso te dijo Bebe? -pregunto Token a lo cual Clyde asintió - ¿Y no te da celos?

-No, porque al parecer a todas las chicas les intereso ese chico rubio, escuche de Bebe que todas se morían de la curiosidad por conocerlo y es que Red lo descubrió como... -Clyde se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y luego saco su celular -Por aquí lo tenía -decía deslizando su dedo por el celular -Aquí esta... una belleza rara, algo que solo se veía cada mil años.

-Vaya a tu prima le gustó mucho aquel chico -comento Token.

-Es un chico lindo -admito -pero es un poco raro. Me cae bien.

\- ¿Y es por eso que estas feliz? -al parecer el gordo de Clyde no va a dejar eso de lado.

-Clyde, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga?

-Mmm no sé, tal vez que tú piensas lo mismo que las chicas.

-No creo, quiero decir, el chico es lindo, pero no creo que enloquecería por él, solamente me agrada estar con Tweek es interesante.

\- ¿Así que Tweek? -pregunto Token lanzándome una mirada sugerente al igual que Clyde.

-Jodanse -dije mientras les mostraba el dedo corazón.

-Joven Tucker, baje ese dedo ahora -me regaño la profesora quien apenas llegaba. Token y Clyde querían carcajearse, pero lograron controlarse.

Le hice caso a la profesora y bajé mi dedo, no sin antes mostrárselo un poco más a mis amigos.

Mientras la clase pasaba yo solo miraba mi celular de vez en cuando, para luego mirar al frente y fingir que presto atención a la clase, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que Clyde dijo.

De cierta manera entiendo que Tweek sea el centro de atención, es el nuevo después de todo y como dice mi prima, es lindo, sin embargo, tengo el presentimiento de que a Tweek no le agrade esa clase de atención, de alguna manera él da a entender que es el chico que no aguantaría las cosas estresantes ni estar en situaciones locas, como las que suelen pasar todo el tiempo en este pueblo.

La clase por fin termino y no entendí ninguna mierda de lo que la profesora de cálculo explicaba.

\- ¿Y cómo van las cosas con el fútbol americano? -pregunto Token mientras salíamos del salón.

-El entrenador me está haciendo sufrir.

-Es comprensible -dice Token.

-Es compresible x2 -ambos nos quedamos mirando a Clyde - ¿Qué? -pregunta.

\- ¿Enserio dijiste x2? -Token parecía impresionado.

-Eh... sí.

-Amigo, no estamos en las conversaciones de WhatsApp para que utilices el x2 -le digo.

-Creo que lo dije por costumbre -se encogió de hombros.

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo nos topamos con el Team de Stan, ese pendejo paso chocando contra mí.

-Fíjate por donde vas, Fucker -me reclama ese pendejo.

-El que no se fija por donde va eres tú, deja de coquetear con Kyle y presta atención al camino, imbécil -al parecer lo que le dije fue un golpe bajo porque se sonrojo e inmediatamente me lanzo un puñetazo. Yo logre esquivarlo.

-Mierda -se quejó al golpear uno de los casilleros.

Estaba listo para devolverle el golpe, pero el sonido de mi celular me detuvo. Lo saqué de la bolsa de mi chamarra y vi el nombre de Tweek.

-Craig, cuidado -grito Token, y todo se puso negro por un instante luego me empezó a arder la mejilla y mi boca sabia a metal, maldito Stan me dio un puñetazo en la mejilla.

"Mierda, lo siento Tweek tendrás que esperar", pensé antes de devolverle el golpe y comenzar una pelea, nuevamente, con Stan.

* * *

**Tweek.**

El director me dio la oportunidad de estar en la escuela para que la conozca y me vaya adaptando a las clases, hoy no me contaran asistencia, ni tareas, ni proyectos ni nada por el estilo, solo tengo que estar en las clases para que empiecen a conocerme y yo a ellos.

He estado llamando a Craig, pero parece que está ocupado ya que no atiende mis llamadas. Sigo de pie fuera de la dirección esperando a encontrármelo o algo por el estilo, pero no logro localizarlo.

Las personas pasan, pero no me lanzan miradas de asco o molestia, como en mi anterior escuela, solo me miran con curiosidad e incluso algunas personas me saludan. Parece agradable esta escuela.

\- ¿Tweek? -escucho mi nombre, dando la vuelta en la esquina esta la prima de Craig acompañada de un grupo de chicas.

-Red -sonrió, por fin una cara conocida.

-Hola -camina hasta donde estoy dejando a sus amigas quienes me ven y cuchichean algo - ¿Qué haces parado aquí?

-Estoy intentando llamar a Craig, pero no me contesta, agh -se me escapo un pequeño quejido y siento como mi cara arde de vergüenza -L-lo siento, sucede cuando estoy muy nervioso.

-No te preocupes -me toma del brazo y me jala hasta su grupo de amigas -aquí nadie te hará nada y para que sientas más confianza déjame presentarte a mis amigas.

-Hola, Tweek -al parecer todas las chicas saben mi nombre.

-H-hola, agh.

-No te pongas nervioso -dice Red dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda -parecen zorras, pero son inofensivas.

Todas sus amigas le lanzan una mirada molesta y ella comienza a reírse.

-Lo siento chicas, pero es la verdad -se encoje de hombros -Mira Tweek te nombrare a las chicas de izquierda a derecha -dice señalando primero a una chica rubia y luego a una castaña -son: Barbara, pero todo el mundo la llama Bebe, Lola, Annie, Wendy, Nelly, Jenny y Heidi.

-E-Es un gusto -digo saludando.

-De verdad Red tenía razón -dice una chica de cabello rubio corto, Annie se llama si no mal recuerdo -eres muy lindo -y de pronto tengo a todas las chicas rodeándome.

-Agh, ¿Q-que pasa?, ¿Tengo algo en la cara ugh?

-Tienes unos ojos lindo -dice Heidi. Todas las chicas empiezan a gritar y a decir cosas que no logro entender por estar tan nervioso.

-Hey! -grita la chica de cabello negro con boina rosa -Dejen tranquilo al pobre chico, debemos ayudarlo a buscar su salón y no a ponerlo nervioso.

-Wendy tiene razón -dice Bebe -Además, la próxima clase está por comenzar y yo no quiero más problemas con la zorra de cálculo.

\- ¿Qué clase te toca, Tweek? -pregunta Red.

Saco el pequeño papel que me dio el director con mis horarios y lo leo, Biología es la clase a la que tengo que entrar.

-Al p-parecer biología -digo.

-Oh, Nichole también tiene esa clase -comenta Lola.

-Por cierto -Heidi parece estar buscando algo - ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido Nichole?

-Me dijo antes de salir del salón que iría a alcanzar a su novio a la enfermería al parecer su amigo se metió en problemas -respondió Jenny.

\- ¿Ahora en que se metió Clyde?

-Dice Nichole que Clyde no tiene nada que ver, al parecer tu novio evito que la pelea fuera a más.

-Mierda -dice Red enojada -Es la segunda vez que Craig se mete en una pelea -dice suspirando -Déjame adivinar, fue con Stan ¿Verdad?

-Así es -dice Jenny.

\- ¿Craig se metió en una pelea? -pregunto preocupado.

-Tranquilo Tweek, Craig se ha estado metiendo en peleas, pero no es algo de lo que te tengas que preocupar, son solo pelas infantiles para demostrar que animal tiene más fuerzas. Ya sabes la típica pelea de "machos alfas" -Red hace una cara chistosa al decir lo último.

-Ah -suspira Wendy -Pensé que ellos dos ya habían dejado esa rivalidad infantil.

-Bueno son hombres, ¿Qué esperabas? -dice Bebe -Sin ofender Tweek, pero los hombres de por acá no son... muy inteligentes que digamos.

-Bien, bien -interviene Nelly -Dejemos el chisme para después, debemos irnos solo falta dos minutos para que acaba el tiempo de espera así que, Bebe -señala a la rubia -tu puedes llevar a Tweek hasta su salón queda cerca del tuyo.

-Con gusto -dice alegre jalándome del brazo y pegándome un poco a ella, ¡Dios esto es mucha presión!

-Entonces nos vemos en la hora de descanso -se despiden y cada quien toma caminos diferentes.

-Tweek, ¿De dónde eres? -me pregunto Bebe soltando su agarre de mí.

-De Denver.

\- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

-Mis abuelos se retiran y les dejaron el negocio a mis padres, la cafetería Tweak.

-Oh!, amo los postres de ese lugar. Las chicas y yo vamos a menudo para tener charlas y esas cosas.

-Espero que no dejen de ir ahora que mis abuelos no estarán.

-Para nada, al contrario, iremos más seguido solo para verte -Bebe mueve sus cejas de arriba abajo -Estarás ahí, ¿Verdad?

-S-Si agh

-No seas tímido Tweek, solo estoy jugando. Bueno no jugaban con lo de ir más a menudo, pero con lo demás sí. Además, como abras escuchado tengo novio y aunque no lo parezca, lo amo mucho.

-Escuche que tu novio es amigo de Craig.

\- ¿Conoces a Fucker?

\- ¿F-Fucker? -pregunto incrédulo.

-Es un apodo que Kenny le puso -mueve su mano restándole importancia -Bueno, si mi Clyde es uno de los mejores amigos de Craig. Los otros son Token y Jimmy.

Bebe se detuvo y señalo la puerta que tenía escribo bilogía.

-Este es tu salón, Tweek -dice ella -Entonces nos vemos luego, fue un gusto hablar contigo -se para un poco de puntas y me da un beso en la mejilla -Espero que podamos ser amigos -y así me deja enfrente de un salón con tics en el ojo.

* * *

**Craig.**

-Mierda -me quejo.

-Deja de lloriquear -dice Token -No debiste involúcrate en una pela con Stan, de nuevo, si no querías esto.

-No es por esto -contesto -Tengo 8 llamadas perdidas de Tweek.

Nichole deja de curarme y presta atención a lo que dije.

\- ¿El chico rubio de que Red tanto habla? -pregunto la morena.

-Al parecer tú también escuchaste sobre él -comenta Token.

-Si -toma otro algodón y le pone alcohol -Bebe me escribió que se lo encontraron afuera de dirección y que ella lo llevo a la clase de biología.

-Oye, tú tienes esa clase Craig -dice Clyde levantándose de una de las camas de la enfermería.

No le contesto nada a Clyde, solo le envió un mensaje a Tweek.

Craig: Rubio, perdón por no responder, surgió un inconveniente.

Tweek: Descuidad, me dijeron lo que paso. Espero que estés bien.

"Mierda, en esta escuela todos se sabe en menos de un segundo", pienso mientras escribo: Si, no es nada grave.

Tweek: Que bien que no sea nada grave. Espero verte después.

Algo dentro de mí se removió y causo que sintiera de pronto calor a pesar que el día estaba frio.

Craig: Si, yo también espero verte otra vez.

Al pulsar enviar mi corazón se aceleró y una pequeña sonrisa quería aparecer en mis labios, pero logre contenerme.

-Uy, Craig está coqueteando con el nuevo -ni siquiera sé cómo Clyde llego por detrás y estaba leyendo mi conversación.

-Clyde, joder -intento esconder mi celular, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Así que de verdad te interesa el chico nuevo -se une Token a Clyde.

-Ya les dije que no es así, bueno... a lo que me refiero es que, SI me interesa, pero no de la manera en la que ustedes creen, solo pienso que es un chico interesante y ya... no hay nada más.

\- ¿Todos los Tucker son así? -pregunto Nichole -Porque tu prima dijo algo igual que tú, sobre que quería conocer a Tweek porque parece interesante.

\- ¿Enserio? -Clyde se sentó a un lado mío -Yo pensaba que Red iba detrás de Tweek.

-No, solo es como Craig -Nichole empezó a guardar todo lo que uso para curarme -Además, ella tiene una relación con Kevin -se levantó de donde estaba sentada -Listo, bueno es hora de que me marche, no vemos chicos -dijo tomando su mochila -Adiós amor -le dio un corto beso a Token y se fue.

-Creo que nosotros también debemos irnos -Token tomo su mochila -Andando.

Todos salimos de la enfermería y nos fuimos a nuestras clases, bueno yo no estaba de humor para ir al salón solo me saltare la clase. Al terminar esta hora debo ir a buscar a Tweek.


	7. Capítulo 7.

** Tweek. **

Las clases no son tan difíciles como pensaba, además los temas que están viendo son los mismo que veía en las clases de Denver.

-Eso sería todo pueden retirarse -dijo la maestra mientras borraba el pizarrón.

Yo como no tengo libros o libretas para guardar solo me levanto de donde estaba y comienzo a caminar a la salida.

-Hola -me saluda un chico pelirrojo -Mi nombre es Kyle -me extiende su mano.

-Hola Kyle -correspondo el saludo -Yo soy Tweek.

-Veo que eres nuevo, ¿te acabas de mudar?

-S-sí, soy de Denver.

-Oh, entonces bienvenido a South Park y a la escuela, espero que sea de tu agrado y cualquier pregunta no dudes en acudir conmigo.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta -todos aquí son muy amables y buenos.

-Espero verte después Tweek, nos vemos -Kyle salió del salón y se fue junto a un chico rubio de chamarra naranja.

Solo faltan dos clases más para que llegue la hora de descanso, y aun no puedo encontrar a Craig, bueno sé dónde está, pero estoy indeciso sobre si ir a buscarlo a la enfermería o buscarlo hasta la hora de descanso. Realmente no sé qué hacer.

El sonido de mi celular hace que deje de sobre pensar las cosas. Al mirar la pantalla me doy cuenta que es Craig quien llama.

-Hola, Craig -saludo sonriente.

-Rubio, ¿Dónde estás?

-Afuera del salón de biología, ¿Por qué?

-Ire a buscarte, no te muevas de ahí -escucho algunos sonidos raros y luego que Craig grita - ¡Joder, dejen de molestar!, lo siento Tweek, voy en seguida.

Decidí hacerle caso a Craig y esperarlo, para mi sorpresa no tardó mucho en llegar.

\- ¿Estas bien? -le pregunté al mirar su cara llena de moretones y una que otra bandita.

-Esto no es nada -dice él señalando sus heridas -deberías de ver las que tiene Stan.

-La violencia no arregla las cosas -los recuerdos de lo que me pasaba vuelven y golpean fuerte en mi mente -solamente hace sufrir a las personas.

\- ¿Tweek, estas bien? -Craig me toma de los hombros haciéndome reaccionar y volver al ahora.

\- ¿Uh?, s-sí, solo creo que sigo nervioso por estar en una nueva escuela -me excuso acomodándome los lentes.

\- ¿Qué clase son las que te tocan después?

-Administración e historia

-Genial, yo también tengo esas clases -no sé porque me sentí muy relajado al escuchar esas palabras, al escuchar que Craig estaría conmigo.

* * *

**Craig.**

Me he dado cuenta de que a Tweek no le gusta hablar sobre ciertos temas, durante breves momentos en las clases le preguntaba cosas sobre su vida en Denver, pero siempre evitaba ese tema, en especial sobre sus amigos de su antigua escuela.

Tengo la ligera sospecha de que tuvo algunos problemas con sus amigos antes de mudarse, o algo por el estilo; quiero averiguar porque siempre anda con la cabeza baja y mirando a todos lados como si estuviera esperando la tragedia, sin embargo, no quiero incomodarlo con las preguntas, solo esperare hasta que él quiera hablar.

Al fin la clase termina y es hora del descanso, mientras guardo mis cosas en la mochila y espero a Tweek les envió un mensaje a mis amigos diciéndoles que hagan espacio para uno más.

\- ¿Te gustaría conocer a mis amigos? -le pregunto a Tweek.

-Los chicos que son divertidos e interesantes -menciona con una sonrisa la cual es contagiosa.

-Exactamente -ambos vamos a la cafetería y nos formamos en la fila para el almuerzo.

-Hola Tweek -Kyle se acerca a nosotros junto a su estúpido "mejor amigo" y Butters.

-Hola Kyle -saluda Tweek.

-Veo que ya has hecho más amigos -dice el pelirrojo mirándome.

-Se nota que no sabe escoger amigos -murmuro Stan ganándose un codazo por parte de Kyle.

\- ¿Algún problema Marsh? -le pregunto poniéndome un poco más adelante para encararlo - ¿O solo estas siendo un idiota como de costumbre?

Stan estaba preparado para responder, pero fue detenido por el pelirrojo interponiéndose entre Stan y yo.

-Tweek déjame presentarte a mis amigos -cambio el tema -Él, como ya has escuchado, es Stan y él es Butters.

-Hola, un gusto -saludo Stotch mientras le sonreía a Tweek.

-Hola.

-Bueno, nos están esperando, así que nos vemos después -se despidió Kyle -Adiós Tweek, Craig.

-Adiós chicos fue un gusto -dijo Tweek mientras sonreía.

-Es un idiota -murmure.

\- ¿Quién? ¿yo?

-No, Tweek, me refiero a Stan -por fin es nuestro turno -Es un hijo de puta, imbécil.

El rubio no me dijo nada al respecto solo se quedó pensando. Luego de tener nuestros almuerzos por fin lo guie hasta la mesa donde siempre me sentaba con mis amigos, ellos ya estaban ahí.

-Hey, chicos -salude a mis amigos.

-H-h-h-hola Cr-cr-craig -Jimmy al parecer estaba haciendo una apuesta con Clyde ya que ambos estaban concentrados en sus asuntos.

-Amigo -saludo Clyde mientras intentaba balancear la oreo que tenía en su frente para comérsela.

\- ¿Ahora que apostaron? -le pregunte a Token quien estaba grabando todo.

-Un cupón de tacos gratis que tiene Jimmy.

Clyde al intentar que la galleta no callera se lanzó hacia atrás haciendo que se cayera de espaldas, todos comenzamos a reírnos al ver la cara de Clyde como si no supiera lo que acababa de pasar.

Token dejo de grabar y por fin nos puso atención, Tweek se había sentado junto a él y yo enfrente de Tweek junto a Clyde quien aún tirado seguía con el reto, ya que según él si la galleta no se caía el reto seguía y él quería conseguir ese cupón sí o sí.

-Hola -saludo Token -así que... -mi miro y alzo una ceja para después mirar a Tweek - ¿Tu eres el famoso Tweek?

-S-si -contesto el rubio un poco nervioso y bebiendo el café que pidió como si fuera agua, Token y yo lo miramos impresionados, pero no le cometamos nada.

\- ¿Tweek? -Clyde se levantó rápido con la galleta en la boca -Me dbes uns tacs -dijo tragándose la galleta.

-B-b-b-bien y-yo s-soy hom-hom-hombre de p-p-palabra -Jimmy le dio el tan esperado cupón a Clyde -P-p-por c-cierto Cr-Cr-Craig, ¿Q-q-q-quien e-e-es el ch-ch-chico n-n-n-nuevo?

-Es Tweek -conteste.

-Hola, un gusto -dijo Tweek.

\- ¿Con que Tweek? -Clyde se acercó al rubio y lo abrazo por los hombros haciéndolo poner nervioso al chico.

-Agh, ¿Q-que?

-Nada -conteste frunciéndole la mirada a Clyde -Solo está diciendo puras idioteces.

\- ¿Idioteces? -pregunto ofendido mi castaño amigo - ¿Acaso son idioteces todas las veces que has llamado lindo a Tweek y todas esas veces donde suspiras al mencionar su nombre?

"Maldito Clyde, ¿Qué mierda está diciendo?"

-Agh, ¿e-enserio? -pregunto Tweek mirando a Clyde quien solo sonreía.

-Enserio Tweek -dijo Token quien también se involucró al juego de Clyde -Desde que llegaste Craig no para de hablar sobre ti.

-Ya basta con sus mentiras -dije golpeando la mesa.

\- ¿Mentiras? -Clyde dejo a Tweek mientras se acercaba a mí y me pellizcaba la mejilla -Si son mentiras, ¿Por qué estás tan rojo?

No me había dado cuenta, pero es cierto que siento un poco de calor, y ahora que me he dado cuenta de aquello me siento más avergonzado.

-Cállate Clyde -le digo, pero no en un intento de pelear sino en un intento de callar lo que yo pienso.

"Mierda, creo que Tweek me interesa más de lo que pensaba"

* * *

**Tweek.**

Los amigos de Craig son muy amables y graciosos, son buenas personas, aunque hay veces en que se vuelven un poco locos en especial Clyde, ese chico esta tan lleno de energía, Jimmy es muy divertido también, cuenta los mejores chistes y es cómplice en las tonterías de Clyde, Token es un poco más serio, sin embargo, cuando es contagiado por Clyde y Jimmy él puede llegar a ser muy divertido y espontaneo.

En cuanto a Craig, él es simplemente genial, no esta tan loco como Clyde y Jimmy, pero tampoco es tan serio como Token, solo es reservado.

\- ¿Tenias novia en tu antigua escuela? -la pregunta que me hizo Clyde me tomo por sorpresa que casi me ahogo con el café.

\- ¿Novia? -susurre para mí mismo -No, no he tenido ninguna novia.

\- ¿E-E-Enserio?

-Qué raro -dijo Token -eres muy popular en la escuela. Según Clyde todas las chicas están interesadas en ti.

-Sí, mi novia me conto todo lo que decían sus amigas sobre ti. Presiento que si te encuentras con ellas lo primero que harían seria lanzarte sobre ti y preguntarte si tienes novia.

-De hecho, ya me encontré con las chicas.

\- ¿Y qué paso? -pregunto Craig.

-Fueron muy amables conmigo, todo el mundo está siendo amable conmigo -me detuve un momento para beber más café -Cuando estaba tratando de llamar a Craig me encontré con Red y ella me presento a sus amigas, todas me decían que era lindo y que mis ojos son bonitos.

-Jajaja que chistoso -comento Clyde lo cual me tomo un poco desprevenido y sentí que el estómago se me caería del miedo, porque eso me recordaba a las burlas que me hacía Gregory respecto a mi apariencia -Es lo mismo que Craig dijo.

-Clyde -murmuro Craig mientras lo miraba de reojo.

\- ¿Qué tiene? -Token dejo su bandeja vacía a un lado -Es verdad, Tweek es lindo y sus ojos son bonitos -al escuchar eso me sonroje bastante es la primera vez que me dicen algo lindo y no insultos.

-P-pero mi cabello e-es raro -dije como reacción, me cuenta recibir halagos, solo puedo pensar en las cosas malas que tengo, porque siempre me las han recalcado uno y otra vez -m-mis tics me hacen r-raro y no tengo n-nada d-de atractivo.

-N-n-nadie e-e-es per-per-perfecto -dijo Jimmy -todos t-tenemos d-d-defectos, p-p-pero también t-t-tenemos co-co-co-cosas buenas, no-n-no te d-de-dejes c-ce-cegar por l-l-las-las cosa m-mal-malas que t-t-te digan.

-P-pero... yo no tengo nada bueno.

-No sé quién te metió esa mierda en la cabeza -Craig me miraba fijamente y aunque tenía una mirada intimidante no sentía miedo, al contrario, me sentía cautivado -Pero es mentira que no tienes cosas buenas, sé que no te conozco mucho, y solo con lo poco que sé de ti me doy cuenta de que eres una persona maravillosa, que solo sientes miedo, pero te aseguro que ya no tienes por qué sentirlo.

Todos quedemos boquiabiertos ante las palabras de Craig, literalmente Jimmy y Token tenían la boca abierta, mientras Clyde sonreía de oreja a oreja y grababa todo. Yo solo estaba mirando los ojos de Craig y cuando me sonrió sentí un calor abrazador por todo mi cuerpo y como mi corazón latía fuerte.

-Esto es tan conmovedor chicos -Clyde nos miraba a mí y a Craig, sin dejar de sonreír -Siento que este es el inicio de algo.

Y yo siento que por fin puedo tener la vida que quiero, que por fin tengo alguien en quien confiar y siento que puedo confiar plena y ciegamente en lo que Craig me dice. Solo con mirarlo a los ojos me siento...completamente bien.


	8. Capítulo 8.

**Tweek.**

Ya llevo tres semanas en la escuela y siento que el tiempo se va volando, en especial porque ya he dejado de mirar todo el tiempo el reloj de los salones y de estar cuidándome en los pasillos por si alguien intenta hacerme algo.

Estoy más tranquilo, mis espasmo y tics han disminuido mucho, he dejado de tartamudear. Por fin siento que estoy seguro en un lugar y comienzo a pensar sobre lo que me hace feliz.

-Hola Tweek.

-Hola Butters -comencé a llevarme más con Butters porque es miembro del club de música y él ha sido una de las personas que me ha ayudado a sentirme cómodo en la escuela al igual que en el club, se ha convertido en un gran amigo.

-Hoy las actividades en el club se posponen -me avisa mientras me acompaña hasta mi casillero.

\- ¿Tendrá que ver algo con el partido de hoy? -cuando le pregunto eso Butters inmediatamente se sonroja.

-Tal vez... -dice desviando la mirada - ¿Tú también iras?

-Sí, Craig me invito, después de tres partidos en la banca por fin Craig juega, así que nos invitó a todos.

-Oh genial, entonces te veré ahí -Butters se fue a su clase.

Craig ha entrenado duro por poder volver a jugar, según lo que me cuentan Clyde y Token, él quiere retomar el control de su vida y hacer lo que más quiere, siento que en eso nos parecemos, ambos queremos que nuestras vidas vuelvan a sus caminos y dejar de lado lo que nos ata.

He estado en algunos entrenamientos de Craig, me gusta hacerle compañía mientras espero que mi turno en la cafetería empiece, él enserio es muy bueno en el futbol americano, no es como si entendiera algo de futbol, pero se nota cada vez que está en las practicas lo mucho que lo disfruta.

\- ¡¿Estás listo para esta tarde?! -Clyde prácticamente entró al salón gritando mientras corría a mi lugar.

-Clyde, amor, relájate -Bebe entro tapándose la cara por vergüenza.

-Vamos, nena, iré a verte en tu lindo uniforme de porristas.

-Me has visto con el uniforme.

-Sí, pero nunca te he visto menarlo, groar -Clyde tomo de la cintura a Bebe y la abrazó haciendo los sonidos de un león.

-Por favor, Clyde -Bebe intentaba zafárselo, pero era imposible -Tweek nos está viendo.

Yo ante la situación solo podía contener mi risa, durante estos días me he dado cuenta de que Bebe y Clyde tienen una de las relaciones más estables de la escuela, junto con la relación de Token y Nichole. Bebe y Clyde son una pareja peculiar pues siempre hacen algo fuera de lo usual para demostrar su amor.

-Yo no digo nada cuando coquetea con Craig -Clyde por fin suelta a su novia y ella toma asiento frente a él.

\- ¿Cuándo he coqueteado con Craig? -pregunto con las mejillas calientes.

-No te hagas Tweek -mi amigo castaño me giñaba el ojo -cada vez que vas a los entrenamientos de Craig en los descansos coquetean.

\- ¿Es enserio? -también he notado cosas que la pareja tienen en común, una de esas cosas es el amor al chisme.

-Es enserio, nena. Yo lo he visto con estos hermosos ojos que te enamoraron -ante la frase de Clyde, yo y Bebe comenzamos a reír.

-Aclaremos algo -digo terminando de reír -yo nunca he coqueteado con Craig. Él ha sido un gran amigo y apoyo durante todo este tiempo, solo charlamos de algunas cosas y eso es todo.

-Pero, ¿nunca has pensado que Craig es uno de los chicos más calientes de la escuela?

\- ¿Disculpa?, hola, tu novio está presente.

-No seas celoso, solo digo lo que todo el mundo sabe -la rubia se encogió de hombros y luego volvió su mirada a mí - ¿Entonces?

-Bueno, admito que Craig es muy guapo -hago una pausa porque realmente no sé qué mierda estoy diciendo -y se ve genial cuando está en el campo de futbol -me acomodo los lentes, porque es algo que suelo hacer cuando me pongo nervioso, no sé porque me pongo nervioso solo por hablar de Craig.

-Oh vamos, solo admítelo -dice la pareja al uniso.

-Bien, ¡Craig es el chico más caliente que he conocido! -cuando grite eso no solo lo grite, también me levante bruscamente de mi asiento llamando la atención de todos.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y por un instante volvían las imágenes de la escuela de Denver, todos los chicos burlándose de mí, mirándome como un bicho raro, haciendo comentarios hirientes y Gregory avivando el ambiente para que me sintiera más miserable de lo que ya me sentía.

Por un momento pensé en escapar del salón e irme a refugiar al baño, como siempre lo hacía cuando pasaba por situaciones similares. Sin embargo, la voz de Bebe me saco de mi burbuja de pesadillas.

-Así se habla Tweekers -decía ella abrazándome del brazo, parándose junto a mí y sonriéndome, no de manera burlona, sino de manera cómplice.

-Tweek yo te apoyo -escuche decir a una de las amigas de Red, creo que se llamaba Lola -Craig es muy caliente.

Las chicas soltaron una risa cómplice y los chicos solo abucheaban y decían: "Hay mejores"

* * *

**Craig.**

Jodida clase de historia que nunca parece tener fin, odio esa materia más que nada en el mundo, pero tengo que tener buenas calificaciones para poder estar en el equipo, así que no tengo muchas opciones.

-Qué bien que ya solo falta esta clase y termina la escuela -me estiraba mientras hablaba con Token.

-Bueno, tu todavía te tienes que quedar para el último entrenamiento antes del partido.

-Es más una discusión de tácticas que un entrenamiento.

-Como sea -al parecer Token está hablando con su novia ya que no deja de mandar mensajes y recibirlos.

Ambos vamos a nuestros casilleros, porque estas cerca el uno del otro, pero en el camino noto como algunas chicas me miran y cuchichean para después reírse.

"¿Qué mierda les pasa?", pensaba mientras la trataba de ignorar.

-Hola Craig~ -me saludaron un par de chicas sonriéndome coquetamente.

-Hola -salude sin saber porque mierda tenía la atención de todas las chicas, algo que no me molestaba mucho, pero que si me incomodaba.

-Le diré a Tweek que le estas siendo infiel -dijo Token.

\- ¿Cuándo le he sido infiel?, no, mejor dicho, ¿Por qué siguen con esa mierda de Tweek y yo?

Por fin estábamos enfrente de nuestros casilleros. Cuando abrí el mío estaba repleto de notas, la mayoría decían "chico caliente", no entiendo que mierda está pasando.

-Deja de pretender que no te gusta Tweek -decía Token mientras acomodaba su casillero y echaba un vistazo al mío - ¿Chico caliente?

-No sé qué mierda pasa con lo de "chico caliente" -cierro de un portazo mi casillero y me pongo de espaldas contra el -Además no es como si Tweek me gustara, ya se los dije mil veces.

-Hola chicos -Nichole llegaba y lo primero que hizo fue correr a los brazos de su novio.

-Hola, preciosa -Token le dio un corto beso y la abrazó de la cintura.

-Hola, Nichole.

-Oh, Craig al parecer eres popular en la escuela -dijo ella al mirarme.

-Sí, creo que ya me di cuenta -señalé al grupo de chicas que estaban enfrente de mí.

-Es el chico más caliente -escuche susurrar a una de ellas.

-Vaya eres el chico más caliente de la escuela -al parecer Token también las había escuchado.

-No sé de donde mierda sacaron lo de "chico caliente" -comente algo frustrado, no me ha gustado ser el centro de atención de la escuela, eso es algo de lo que Cartman disfrutaría, pero no yo.

-Al parecer todo lo empezó Tweek -comento la morena.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso, nena?

-Lola nos contó todo en el grupo de WhatsApp -ella nos mostró su celular con los mensajes de las chicas, la mayoría decía que era emociónate que el chico lindo y nuevo de la escuela admitiera que era el chico más caliente.

Al mirar los mensajes me sonroje por un momento, gracias al mensaje de Bebe, el que decía: "Tweek tiene buen ojo para esto, e incluso dice que cuando Craig está en el campo de futbol se ve que arde, y no de la forma deportiva *emoji de guiño*"

\- ¿Y dices que no te gusta? -comento Token.

La campana sonó antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

-Nos vemos en la salida -Token tenía clase de derecho así que íbamos en direcciones opuestas.

-Adiós, Craig -se despidió Nichole, ella también tenía derecho por eso ellos se iban juntos.

Yo me fui a mi respectivo salón y en el camino seguían las chicas con esa estupidez del "chico caliente", pero ahora que pienso en eso no puedo evitar sonrojarme al saber que Tweek empezó con todo eso al llamarme "el chico más caliente que ha visto en su vida", diablos ahora estoy caliente de verdad.

-Hey, chico caliente -escucho que dicen detrás mío y luego siento un golpe en la espalda.

-Joder, Clyde tu mano gorda duele -digo, pero al darme cuenta de que Tweek estaba con él vuelvo a sentir mi cara caliente.

-Clyde deja eso por favor -decía Tweek mientras se sonrojaba.

\- ¿Por qué te pones nervioso, si gritaste en el salón que Craig era caliente?

-Deja de molestarlo -le di un zape al gordo de mi amigo, está poniendo incomodo a Tweek.

-E-en verdad lo siento, y-yo no quería que esto s-se volviera algo con l-lo que te molestaran -al parecer Tweek estaba preocupado por como el apodo de "chico caliente" me pudiera afectar.

-No pongas esa cara rubio -lo tome las mejillas y se las apreté un poco para que dejara de hacer esa mueca de tristeza -me halaga que pienses que soy caliente -dije eso guiñándole el ojo para volver menos pesado el ambiente, pero se volvió un poco más caliente.

Tweek estaba súper sonrojado, por lo cual yo también me sonroje, ambos estábamos muy avergonzados. Estábamos tan absortos el uno del otro que no nos dimos cuenta de que Clyde tenía el teléfono en la mano, y nos miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Solo escuchamos un clic para despertar de nuestra burbuja.

\- ¿Y me dicen que no coquetean? -Clyde veía con felicidad la foto que había tomado -Se la enviare a Bebe.

-Ni te atrevas -intente quitarle el teléfono, pero el segundo timbre sonó, debería apurarme a llegar a clases.

-Salvado por la campana -dijo Clyde para después desaparecer rápidamente.

-Idiota -susurre.

-D-deberíamos irnos -Tweek no dejaba de acomodarse los lentes.

\- ¿Hay algún problema con ellos? -le pregunte. Tomé su muñeca y lo comencé a guiar al salón, nos tocaba la última clase juntos.

-No, no tienen nada, solo es como una manía -admitió removiéndose un poco incómodo.

\- ¿Te molestas que te agarre? -aligere mi agarre, pero sin soltarlo, no quería hacerlo.

-N-no es eso -deslizo su brazo hasta que nuestras manos quedaran juntas - ¿A ti si te molesta? -me miraba a los ojos de una manera que hacia mi corazón latir y mis piernas temblar.

-Para nada -dije intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo y apretando su mano llena de banditas de las cuales no me había dado cuenta - ¿Qué te paso?

-Hay veces en las que me pongo muy nervioso en la cafetería y no logro controlar mis espasmos por lo cual a veces me hiero accidentalmente.

-Debes tener cuidado -estamos los dos solos en el pasillo tomándonos de las manos sin importarnos nada, diablos mi corazón late muy rápido.

\- ¿C-Craig? -al parecer me entretuve acariciando sus dedos por mucho tiempo.

-Lo siento -deje de hacerlo, pero aún mantenía el agarre -Oye, ¿quieres saltarte la clase?

\- ¡¿Qué?! -grita y yo rápidamente le cubro la boca para que no siga gritando.

-Tranquilo Tweek, solo es la clase de computación, el vejestorio ni se acuerda quienes son sus alumnos, si nos saltamos su clase no lo notara.

\- ¿Enserio crees que es buena idea? -pregunta más tranquilo.

-Vamos rubio -lo guio hasta la parte trasera de la escuela donde está el campo de futbol.

\- ¿Estamos aquí por qué...? -Tweek miraba alrededor sin saber porque lo había traído hasta aquí.

-A esta hora es tranquilo y el clima se siente agradable.

\- ¿Y-y por c-cuanto tiempo e-estaremos así?

Mire a donde Tweek miraba y nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas, ver a Tweek así de nervioso es muy lindo.

-Déjame sostenerte un poco más, es agradable.

No escuche ninguna respuesta de Tweek por lo cual pensé que se había enojado así que lo mire disimuladamente, estaba completamente rojo. Este chico me hace sentir raro.

No dije nada solo lo guie hasta las gradas para sentarnos y hablar, tal vez podamos comer un poco de las golosinas que suelo esconder en mi mochila para las clases.

-De verdad tengo muchas ganas de ver el partido hoy -Tweek comenzó a hablar, rompiendo el ambiente un poco incómodo que se había formado.

-Escuche que habías dicho que me veo que arde en el campo de futbol.

-Agh, ¡Dios! -soltó mi mano y se cubrió el rostro - ¡¿Quién te dijo eso?!

-Una chica rubia, novia del chico más idiota que hayas conocido.

-Bebe -susurro mientras hacia una mueca -La voy a asesinar.

-Mentira Tweek -le apreté la nariz -Me lo dijo Nichole, ella nos enseñó los mensajes del grupo que tiene con las chicas.

\- ¿Cómo que nos enseñó?

-Digamos que tal vez Token también los vio -el rubio no decía nada solo tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo.

Rápidamente busque unos dulces de café que tengo, durante estos días aprendí que Tweek se tranquiliza cuando consume algo de café, por eso traigo conmigo unos dulces para momentos como este.

-G-Gracias -tan rápido como se los di, él se los comió.

-No es algo por lo cual te tengas que avergonzar, me halaga mucho que pienses que soy genial y... caliente.

\- ¿Podemos no mencionar la palabra "caliente"?

-Bien -decidí callarme antes de seguir hablando y diciendo incoherencias -Tweek -el rubio me miro -creo que eres un chico muy guapo y me gusta mucho la parte de tu cuello, esa que se ve atreves de tu camisa cuando no la abrochas bien.

\- ¿Q-Que estás diciendo?

-Estoy diciendo que eres el chico más caliente que he visto y que me pones caliente también... espera eso no -de repente todo se puso incomodo, Tweek me miraba con los ojos abiertos y un gran sonrojo.

Quería decir algo para remediar la idiotez que se me salió de la boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde solo balbuceaba y me frotaba la nuca.

Mierda, creo que enserio la cague.


	9. Capítulo 9.

**Tweek.**

-Agh mierda -susurre mientras agitaba mi mano para enfriarla, me había quemado con agua caliente.

-Querido -mi madre acudió a mi ayuda y busco en el botiquín una pomada - ¿Qué te tiene tan distraído?

-N-nada -conteste desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Seguro? -preguntó ella tratando de encontrar mi mirada. No contesta nada así que ella solo suspiro -Bien, descansa un poco, de lo contrario no podrás concentrarte en el juego.

"El juego, se me había olvidado por un momento"

Sentí un fuerte latido al acordarme de eso, no estoy seguro que es, pero es algo de lo cual estoy un poco asustado y a la vez ansioso.

Después de que Craig dijo eso, yo solo invente una tonta excusa y lo deje solo en las gradas, no sé si tenga la cara para enfrentarlo. Pero fue algo totalmente inesperado y no supe cómo reaccionar.

Se supone que el partido es a las 5:00 p.m, y son las 3 así que tengo tiempo para pensar en cómo disculparme con Craig por haberlo dejado de esa manera, sin embargo, ¿Cómo lo hago sin ponerme nervioso o intentando no recordar lo que me dijo?

"Me pones caliente", simplemente no puedo olvidar, cada vez que lo intento no recordar viene a mi mente esa frase. ¿Lo habré tomado a mal?, ¿Acaso lo malinterprete?, si eso debe ser, lo debo haber malinterpretado, ¿Pero cómo no puedo mal interpretar eso?

Estúpido Craig, hace que me sienta raro y que esté pensando en él todo el día.

-Madre, creo que iré a casa para descansar un poco -me quite el mandil y lo deje colgando en el perchero que tenemos en la cocina.

-Está bien cariño -ella atendía la caja mientras papá atendía a las mesas -Recuerda que el sábado tendrás que cubrir doble turno.

-Lo sé madre -salí de la cafetería y me dirigí a mi casa.

Realmente me estoy preocupando mucho por lo que paso entre Craig y yo, me estoy desesperando porque solo estoy haciendo un remolino en un vaso con agua, agh necesito el consejo de alguien.

-Butters -susurre mientras sacaba mi teléfono y buscaba el contacto de mi amigo.

Después de escuchar el timbre de llamada Butters me contesto.

-Hola Tweek.

-Butters, ¿Estas ocupado?

-No, ¿Por qué?, ¿Pasa algo?

-Solo necesito hablar con un amigo.

-Qué raro que me llames, yo pensaba que para estos asuntos al primero que llamarías seria a Craig.

-Es algo de lo que no puedo hablar con Craig, bueno no ahora.

-Oh, salchichas -exclama mi amigo -Enseguida voy... ¿A dónde tengo que ir exactamente?

-Te espero en mi casa y después de ahí nos iríamos junto al partido.

-Suena bien, te veo dentro de 20 minutos.

-De acuerdo.

Me apresure a llegar a casa y preparar algo para mi invitado, es la primera vez que invito a un amigo a casa, así que no se bien que hacer o que ofrecerle lo único que se me ocurre es café, ¿A Butters le gustara el café?, Dios no lo sé.

Mi invitado por fin llega y al parecer trae consigo cosas, ya que cuando abro la puerta veo su rostro iluminado, con una gran sonrisa y una bolsa con cosas adentro.

-Traje botana -dice él, yo me hago a un lado para que pase.

-Vayamos a mi habitación.

Subimos a las escaleras y le indique en donde estaba mi habitación mientras yo regresaba por una bebida para acompañar lo que trajo Butters.

Al regresar a mi habitación vi que mi amigo estaba sentado en mi cama mirando alrededor mientras tarareaba algo, se veía muy feliz. Dejé las bebidas en mi mesita de noche y me senté junto a Butters.

\- ¿Y bien de que querías hablar? -pregunto él mientras abría una bolsa de papas fritas.

-Paso algo con Craig en la última clase.

\- ¿Pelearon?

-No, nada de eso -tomé una papa y me la comí -Lo que pasó es que nos saltamos la última clase, entonces fuimos a las gradas de la cancha de fútbol, estábamos hablando sobre lo que paso en la escuela.

\- ¿Te refieres a lo del "chico caliente"?

-Diablos, en la escuela los rumores corren rápido -suspiro y prosigo con la explicación -Si es sobre eso, bueno la cosa es que le pedí que olvidara el asunto, pero Craig de la nada me empezó a decir lindo y que le gustaba la parte de mi cuello que se veía cuando la camisa está mal abotonada -con cada palabra me sonrojo más y más -y de la nada me llamo el chico más caliente que ha conocido...y... -realmente me sentía avergonzado con lo que iba a decir.

\- ¿Y? -Butters se veía realmente interesado. Respire hondo y me arme de valor.

-Me dijo que lo pongo caliente -me lance de espalda a mi cama cubriéndome la cara.

Butters se puso de rodillas en la cama y miraba como rodaba por la vergüenza.

\- ¿T-te dijo eso?

No dije nada solo asentí con la cabeza y escuché un grito ahogado.

-Tweek, Craig se te confeso -Butters brincaba en la cama y de repente salto de ella y jadeo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -le pregunte preocupado descubriéndome la cara.

-Craig se te confeso -se volteó a verme - ¿Qué le contestaste?

-N-nada -agache la cabeza y desvié la mirada -Solo inventé una excusa tonta y me fui, dejándolo solo en las gradas.

-Tweek -Butters me tomo de los hombros y yo lo mire a los ojos - ¿Craig se te confesó y tu solo huiste?

-Yo ni siquiera sabía que eso era una confesión -mi amigo me seguía zarandeando -Él solo me dijo que lo pongo caliente, ¿Eso es una confesión? -Butters se detuvo abruptamente y cruzo sus brazos mientras pensaba.

-Tienes razón -se volvió a sentar junto a mí -Debes aclararlo.

\- ¿Cómo?

-Después del partido intenta hablar con él, aclara lo que paso.

\- ¿Y si de verdad le gusto? -realmente no sé qué hare si en verdad Craig se me confesara, no creo estar listo para esto.

-Solo sigue lo que te dice el corazón, si no entiendes tus sentimientos solo díselo, si a él de verdad le gusta Craig te comprenderá.

Butters tiene razón, debo ser claro con Craig, no quiero darle falsas esperanzas si aún no estoy seguro de que siento.

-Gracias Butters eres el mejor en esto -mi amigo solo me sonrió y me dio leves palmaditas en el hombro -Cierto, -dije acordándome de que Butters había llegado muy contento a mi casa - ¿Paso algo bueno en la escuela?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque cuando llegaste tenías una sonrisa y tus ojos tenían algo que me dicen que paso algo realmente bueno.

-Mmmm bueno -Butters estaba inquieto y avergonzado -Kenny me invito a salir -sonreía de oreja a oreja -Tengo una cita con Kenny.

Después de hacernos muy buenos amigos Butters me confeso que tenía un fuerte Crush con Kenny, mi amigo siempre soñaba con el momento en el que Kenny le pidiera una cita y eso estaba pasando justo ahora.

-Vaya, ¡Me alegro mucho por ti Butters! -realmente me agrada mucho y me siento muy feliz que le pasen cosas buenas.

* * *

**Craig.**

No puedo concentrarme, en mi cabeza solo está la estupidez que le dije a Tweek. ¿Cómo mierda se me ocurrió decirle que me pone caliente?, ¿Qué acaso soy idiota?

-Bien chicos pueden irse, descansen y mentalícense para esta tarde -el entrenador por fin nos deja libre, pero solo tenemos dos horas para descansar, eso sin contar que tenemos que estar 30 minutos antes de que empiece el partido.

Agh, no tengo ánimos de nada, pero este partido es decisivo para mí, aquí es donde el entrenador dirá si regreso al campo de juego o aún me mantengo en la banca.

Mi celular suena, al verlo me doy cuenta de que es el tonto de Clyde.

\- ¿Qué paso? -le contesto.

-Hey Craig, ¿Quieres venir a pasitas?

-No estoy de humor Clyde.

-Amigo, tienes que relajarte un poco -se escuchan risas y murmullos.

-Hey, pásame a Craig -escucho la voz de Damien -Hijo de perra, no vine en vano para que no quisieras salir con tus amigos.

-Yo no te invite de todos modos.

-No seas amargado -ahora quien habla es Token -Ven a pasitas y pasemos un buen rato antes de ir a tu partido.

-Aja, ¿Alguien más quiere decirme algo?

-N-n-no-no s-se-seas m-m-m-m-marica Cr-Craig.

-Agh -suspiro y froto mi frente -Bien estaré ahí en 10.

Cuelgo la llamada y me voy a pasitas donde mis amigos me esperan para hablar de alguna estupidez.

Al llegar lo primero que veo son a mis amigos, obviamente resaltan mucho, hacen mucho escándalo y sus estupideces no pasan desapercibidos, me sorprende el que no nos hayan corrido del lugar desde hace tiempo.

-Craig ya está aquí -agitaba sus brazos Clyde -Por aquí.

-No hace falta que hagas eso -le dije sentándome en el asiento vacío -los vi desde que entre.

\- ¿Y por qué te quedaste parado allá en lugar de sentarte con nosotros? -pregunto Token.

-Me dan vergüenza.

Mis amigos me lanzaron las papas fritas que ordenaron y reían.

-Imbécil -susurro Demian.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí mi querido amigo? -pregunte comiéndome una de las papas que habían quedado regadas en la mesa.

-Nada, solo quería ver tu partido de futbol, Clyde me invito, además al parecer tienen algo bueno que mostrarme.

Mire confundido a mis amigos, no entiendo que le quieren mostrar a Demian.

-No me mires -dice Token -yo tampoco sé de lo que habla.

-Y-y-yo-yo me-me-menos.

-Es algo con lo que vas a quedar impresionado y te dará asco -ahora si Clyde nos tiene intrigados con lo que hará -Veras mi querido amigo, aunque no lo creas nuestro amigo Craig está enamorado y hoy en el partido veras a su novio.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntamos exaltados yo y Demian.

\- ¿Aun no son novios? -pregunta Token.

-A-a-a-a es-es-es-este p-p-p-p-paso Tw-Tw-Tw-Tweek se-se-será q-qui-quien se-se-se lo p-pi-pida.

-YA dejen ese tema por la paz -digo enojado -Tweek ahora ha de estar odiándome y ustedes como idiotas diciendo que es mi novio, dejen de empeorar las malditas cosas.

Todos se quedaron callados y con la mirada asombrada, nadie esperaba que gritara, pero de cierto modo el que ellos dijeran que Tweek era mi novio me hacía recordar la idiotez que dije y me pongo de mal humor.

\- ¿Acaso pelearon? -Token dejo su bebida y me miro seriamente - ¿Qué paso para que estés así?

-Creo que metí la pata -admití, de todas maneras, ellos se van a enterar cuando vean que Tweek me evitara.

\- ¿Q-q-qu-que le h-h-h-hiciste?

-Dios -froto mi cara y no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, de hecho, no creo que en verdad le haya dicho eso a Tweek -Le dije que me ponía caliente.

Todos comenzaron a carcajearse de manera ruidosa, todo el mundo nos veía y yo solo pensaba en como matar a 4 personas y desaparecer sus cadáveres sin dejar rastros.

\- ¿Q-que mierda te pasa? -Demian por fin dejo de reírse y me miro - ¿Por qué le dijiste algo como eso al chico?

-No lo sé, fue una estupidez que salió de mi boca.

-Hay amigo -Token me dio leves palmaditas -piensa antes de hablar.

-Demasiado tarde.

-Pero no creo que Tweek te odie, digo no le hiciste nada malo ¿verdad?

-No -conteste, pero después lo pensé un poco - ¿O sí?

-A-a-amigo de-de-deja de men-men-men-mentirte, a-a-a ti t-t-te gu-gu-gusta Tweek, y-y-y-y no cr-cr-creo q-q-q-q-q-que te-te odie, s-s-s-solo pu-pu-pu-puede e-e-es-estar con-con-con-confundido.

-Jimmy tiene razón, tal vez asustaste un poco a Tweek, pero no creo que te odie solo debes ser claro con lo que paso.

-No te mortifiques mucho -Damien pidió una ronda de cervezas -solo se honesto con el chico y si quieres liberar algo de enojo y frustración hazlo en el campo de futbol.

-Cierto, si quieres calmar un poco el ánimo, acaba con el equipo contrario en el campo de fútbol -dijo Token.

Todo intentaban animarme incluso Demian, lo cual es un poco aterrador, pero hare lo que me aconsejaron seré claro con Tweek.

* * *

**Tweek.**

Ya es hora del partido, me siento emocionado y algo asustado, no sé qué vaya a pasar con Craig, pero creo que sería mejor enfrentarlo que ignorarlo y que después se compliquen más las cosas.

Las gradas están repletas, aunque llegamos con 10 minutos de antelación, parecía que ya todo estaba ocupado y que nos quedaríamos sin asientos, pero desde lejos en la parte más alta de las gradas alguien gritaba mi nombre.

\- ¡Tweeeek! -entre todas las personas que había estaba buscando a quien gritaba mi nombre - ¡Por aquí! -escuchaba que gritaban, pero seguía sin ver nada.

\- ¿Ves algo Butters?

-Por ahí -mi amigo señala hasta arriba donde Clyde está parado moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro.

Subimos por las escaleras que hay en medio de las gradas y vimos que los chicos tenían reservados nuestros lugares.

-Hola -saludo tímido Butters ya que casi no habla mucho con ellos.

-Hola chicos -nos saludó emocionado Clyde.

-Hola.

\- ¿Emocionado por ver a Craig jugar? -pregunto Token mientras pagaba su hot dog.

-S-sí, estoy ansiando poder verlo.

Todos en las gradas empezaron a gritar, los jugadores salían de los vestidores e iban a la cancha. Al ver a Craig con su uniforme me hizo sonrojar, se veía bastante bien.

En su rostro se veía determinación y emoción algo que me tiene cautivado.

-Mira ahí está Kenny -me dijo Butters señalando a su crush, Kenny parecía buscar por todas las gradas hasta que su vista se posó en donde estábamos y con una enorme sonrisa nos saludó.

No sabía qué hacer, si saludar o solo quedarme sentado mirando como Butters y Kenny se saludaban y sonreían, decidí hacer lo segundo.

El partido empezó y mi corazón revoloteaba mucho.

* * *

**Craig.**

Marcador final 21 – 15, solo ganamos por 6 puntos, pero al final ganamos y el entrenador está satisfecho con nuestro rendimiento en el campo, en especial de mi rendimiento y el de Stan.

-Lo hicieron bien chicos -el entrenador nos felicitaba en los vestidores -Hoy invito la comida -todos festejaron y otros solo alzaron el brazo en señal de aceptación, estaban tan hechos mierda que ni siquiera podían hablar -Cámbiense y nos vemos en el centro de juegos.

-Ya no somos niños de primaria -comento Kenny.

-Se aguantan, tengo membresía ahí y me hacen buenos descuentos -dicho eso el entrenador salió de los vestidores.

Mientras me quitaba el equipo mi celular comenzó a vibrar.

Clyde: Dude, nos vamos, escuchamos que celebraran en el centro de juegos, todos van para allá. Token nos llevara, te vemos allá.

Clyde: Por cierto, Tweek fue el único que se quedó al parecer quiere hablar contigo.

No le respondí nada, me tenía que apresurar a cambiarme para poder ir con Tweek y no hacerlo esperar, ya estaba anocheciendo y el frio es horrible, obviamente no puedo hacerlo esperar.

-Nos vemos -les dije a todos saliéndome de los vestidores -Mierda, olvide preguntarle donde estaría Tweek.

Me puse a buscar a Tweek por todo el campo de fútbol, desde las gradas, hasta los baños que hay detrás de ellas, pero nada. Tal vez el pendejo de Clyde me jugo una mala broma.

Estaba dispuesto a irme, y llamar a Clyde para mandarlo a la mierda y haberme hecho una broma, pero luego vi a Tweek cerca de la salida del campo, estaba parado solo, así que me apresuro a ir con él.

-Hey rubio -saludo y el me mira sonriendo.

-Hola Craig -dice mirándome.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Espera un poco, Craig... yo ammm... quiero hablar sobre algo contigo...

-Yo también, pero empieza tu primero.

-Vale -estaba nervioso no paraba de temblar, o solo era porque hacia frio y no llevaba un buen abrigo, ¿Debo darle el mío? -Veras Craig yo solo quería disculparme por dejarte así, no estuvo bien... y quiero preguntarte algo

-Claro, pregunta lo que quieras Tweek.

-Emmm... he e-estado pen-pensando sobre esto... y...y... me estaba preguntando si... ¿T-te gusto? -eso fue algo que no me esperaba en absoluto.

-Deberías de dejarles de hacer caso a los chicos, ellos solo dicen idioteces sin sentido, te están llenando la cabeza de ideas absurdas -conteste, luego me di cuenta de que Tweek se veía lastimado y solo hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que lo que dije, no quería decir eso, fue más como una contestación inmediata como algo que sale de impulso, sin que verdaderamente lo sientas.

-Sí, c-creo que tienes razón -Tweek se veía incómodo y avergonzado, e incluso creo que triste -supongo que hice suposiciones antes de tiempo.

-No, Tweek no quise decir eso.

-No, está bien Craig, solo olvida todo el asunto, todo, sobre el chico caliente, el incidente de en la tarde y que te pregunte sobre esto, solo haz de cuenta que no pasó nada. Fue algo estúpido, justo como dices no debo de hacer caso a las idioteces que dicen, ¿no?

-Enserio Tweek tienes que escucharme yo... -intente acercarme a Tweek, pero él retrocedió, eso me lastimo un poco.

-No te preocupes, en verdad -dijo él -Debemos irnos, todo el mundo debe estar esperando a su jugador estrella -el rubio no me dejo hablar, él ya estaba caminado sin decir nada más.


	10. Capítulo 10.

**Tweek.**

No he hablado con Craig desde aquella vez, me he sentido algo abrumado después de que dijo aquello, de alguna forma me sentí un poco herido. Pero Craig tiene razón no debí haber confundido las cosas, creo que me deje llevar por lo que se decía de nosotros y de que Craig fuera uno de mis primeros amigos, tal vez solo estoy confundiendo sentimientos.

Agh no sé qué pensar, no sé qué hacer, ni si quiera sé si Craig quiera hablar conmigo, ¿Estará molesto conmigo?, yo estaría molesto conmigo.

Quiero hablar de nuevo con Craig, pero tengo miedo de que él ya no quiera saber nada de mí, por haberme portado tan imbécil, pero quiero verlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Tweek, cariño? -mi madre toca la puerta de mi habitación -Haz estado encerrado desde el viernes en tu habitación, ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, madre -le contesto porque no quiero abrir la puerta no tengo ánimos de lidiar con ellos ahora.

\- ¿Seguro?, sabes que puedes decirnos cualquier cosa que te moleste.

-Mamá, ya te dije que estoy bien déjame solo -mi madre no dice nada por unos minutos e incluso pienso que ya se fue hasta que la escucho moverse.

-Bien, hijo. Si necesitas algo estaremos en la cafetería, tomate el día para descansar.

No le contesto nada, solo escucho como baja las escaleras y después como cierran la puerta de la entrada.

Si me quedo más tiempo en mi habitación, solo y sin hablar con nadie me voy a deprimir más, necesito salir y despejar mi mente.

* * *

**Craig.**

Tweek me ha estado evitado y me siento culpable, fui muy brusco al decir eso, pero ¿Qué le puedo decir?, no solo puedo llegar y decirle: "Hey rubio desde que llegaste me pareciste alguien realmente lindo y ahora que te conocí mejor me doy cuenta de que eres increíble, aparte de ser lindo eres muy amable y bueno, me encanta estar contigo y es por eso que me gustas, porque, sí, me gustas. Lo más probable es que te desagrade, pero Tweek me gustas y mucho, y nada cambiara eso"

...pensándolo bien eso era lo que tenía que decir, pero claro soy un pendejo y solo me deje llevar por el impulso, me acostumbre a contestarle a mis amigos de manera hostil y directa cada vez que me preguntaban eso o me decían que Tweek me gusta, ¡Dios!, ¿Por qué soy tan imbécil?

-Y eso fue lo que ocurrió -termine que contarles a mis amigos lo que pasaba, era obvio que se darían cuenta, después de todo Tweek me estuvo evitando toda la semana.

-Imbécil, heriste el corazón de Tweek -dijo Clyde mirándome serio -Tweek a veces en las clases esta cabizbajo, ahora entiendo el porqué.

-Lo sé, sé que soy un imbécil.

\- ¿Y ahora qué harás? -pregunta Token.

-Esta vez hare bien las cosas, iré a buscar a Tweek para dejarle en claro lo que siento y disculparme con él.

-Debes prepararte mentalmente -comenta Demian.

-Ya lo hice, durante todos los días en que Tweek me ignoraba.

\- ¿Incluso para el rechazo? -Demian va directo al grano.

-T-t-ta-ta-tarado lo a-a-a-sustas.

-Solo digo que después de portarse tan hijo de puta con el rubio, debe de estar enojado contigo y no sería raro que te rechazara.

Mierda, Demian tiene razón, no puedo simplemente declararme a Tweek y esperar a que él acepte después de haberle dicho que lo que pensaba era una estupidez.

-Mierda, perdí mi oportunidad antes de tan siquiera tenerla.

-Craig, tranquilízate, solo piensa bien lo que vas a decir y no la cages más. Debes de aceptar lo que tú mismo provocaste, si Tweek te rechaza, no te des por vencido y conquístalo, pero esta vez sin hacer pendejadas -lo que decía Token era cierto debo de estar preparado para lo que venga y si me rechazan, luchar por el corazón de Tweek.

-Venga, vamos a animar al pendejo que la cago con su ligue -dijo Demian mientras pedía una ronda de cervezas.

Luego de beber un rato, decidimos irnos y terminar nuestros asuntos, bueno los asuntos de ellos, porque yo no tengo nada que hacer, solo perder el tiempo, así que mejor pierdo tiempo fue de casa.

El sol casi se oculta y todos sigue haciendo sus cosas, veo a lo lejos al grupo de Stan, desde hace días no los veía, supongo que se involucraron en alguna estupidez y se fueron a otro país, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, ellos seguirán siendo un imán de problemas.

-H-Hola Craig -Butters está enfrente de mí, con el mismo aspecto que los otros, tal vez siguió a Kenny y termino involucrándose. No sé y no me interesa.

-Hola Butters -saludé y tenía intenciones de irme, pero fui detenido por el rubio - ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Tweek está en el Lago de South Park, y se ve desanimado, sé que no me corresponde preguntar qué paso, pero creo que necesitas hablar con él.

Butters me soltó y me dio una sonrisa, creo que estaba tan centrado en Tweek que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sabía que hablaba con Butters, pero nunca me di cuenta de que tan profunda era su amistad.

-Gracias Butters -le dije -Kenny tiene suerte de tenerte y si no sabe valorarlo es porque es un imbécil.

-Jejejeje gracias Craig, cuando no estas mostrándole el dedo Fucker a todos eres bastante amable.

-Hey, Hey -Kenny se acercó hasta nosotros y abrazo a Butters -Deja de coquetearle a mi novio Fucker.

-Tranquilo Kenny, solo le decía a Craig que vi a Tweek.

-Bien -dijo no muy convencido -Te estaré vigilando Craig -es un completo imbécil.

-Adiós Craig.

-Gracias Butters.

Debo apresurarme a ir donde esta Tweek antes de que se vaya y pierda mi oportunidad de nuevo.

* * *

**Tweek.**

Desde que llegue no tuve la oportunidad de venir aquí, pero es bastante agradable, está alejado, no hay muchas personas que venga por aquí y puedes pensar tranquilamente.

Suspire de manera ruidosa, estaba cansado, le doy demasiadas vueltas al asunto, solo para llegar a lo mismo: Me gusta Craig.

Me molesté mucho porque sentí que me rechazo, de hecho, estoy seguro de que me rechazo y ahora me siento mal porque me gusta el primer amigo que hice aquí y realmente no sé cómo manejar esto.

Nunca tuve un amigo y nunca me había gustado nadie, así que me asusta todo esto, el hecho de que me guste alguien y que ese alguien sea mi mejor amigo, me da miedo admitirlo, me da miedo decírselo a Craig y que él se aleje de mí.

Me da miedo que Craig se convierta en Gregory porque le de asco alguien como yo, alguien que no es lo suficiente para estar con él.

"- ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo fenómeno?, ¿Acaso te gusto?

-Qué asco, le gustas al fenómeno.

-N-nunca me gustaría alguien como tú, G-Gregory

-Y a ti nunca nadie te va a querer solo mírate, ¿Quién quiere estar con un fenómeno, maldito retrasado?"

Otra vez, de nuevo Gregory vuelve a mi cabeza. Pude escapar de él, pero no de sus recuerdos, siempre, siempre Gregory va estar presente en mis peores pesadillas y en los peores momentos. Nunca se va a ir.

\- ¡Tweek!

-Agh, déjame en paz, por favor -supliqué mientras cerraba los ojos y me cubría -Gr- fui sostenido de manera delicada antes de poder seguir hablando.

-Tweek, lo siento -este olor es inconfundible al igual que el gorro.

\- ¿Craig?

-Rubio, en serio lo siento, no quise lastimarte al grado de que ya no quisieras verme y me pidieras dejarte en paz.

Craig está mal entendiendo todo, no es de él de quien me sentía asustado, solo Gregory estaba tan presente en mis recuerdos que ante el grito solo puede ver su imagen con esa sonrisa sádica mientras me golpeaba.

-N-no es así -le dije aferrándome a su espalda y haciendo que el abrazo dure otro poco -solo me sorprendiste -aun no estoy listo para decirle a Craig todo lo que paso, no me siento listo como para hacerlo.

-Perdón -él se separó un poco de mí -te llame tantas veces y no me respondías, yo solo... estaba desesperado por volver a hablarte.

-Lo siento, he actuado como un imbécil.

-No, eso no es cierto, el imbécil soy yo -Craig me tomo de los hombros -Te dije cosas que ni siquiera sentía, creo que me daba miedo admitir lo que verdaderamente pasaba por mi mente, y fui egoísta porque no pensé en cómo te sentirías tú.

-P-pero...

-Me gustas Tweek -ante las palabras de Craig mi corazón se aceleró y me sentía abrumado por el calor.

\- ¿G-gustar de qué forma?

-De la manera en la que quiero besarte, abrazarte y estar contigo en todo momento -tenía la mirada seria, pero había un enorme sonrojo en su cara -Me gustas Tweek y quiero que seas mi novio, pero después de la manera en la que me comporte, no sé si estés dispuesto a aceptarme.

Mierda, mierda, no sé qué hacer, quiero decirle que sí y lanzarme a sus brazos, pero estoy tan nervioso que no puedo moverme y si no lo hago él pensara que lo estoy rechazando. Diablos Tweek haz algo.

Solo cerré los ojos y me lancé a él, lo estaba besando. ¡Lo estoy besando! Quería separarme porque pensé que incomodaría a Craig, pero cuando me aleje apenas unos centímetros Craig me tomo de las mejillas y volvió a besarme.

Esto parece un sueño, de verdad no puedo creer que me esté besando con Craig y tampoco puedo creer que esto signifique el comienzo de nuestra relación, simplemente parece bastante bueno para ser realidad.

Sus labios son tan suaves, pero puedo saborear un poco de nachos y cerveza, creo que siempre recordare este sabor. Ni si quiera sé porque estoy pensando en eso, solo estoy divagando porque no puedo pensar en nada más que en Craig y como su boca se mueve tan bien, siento que no puedo seguirle el paso.

-L-lo siento Craig -digo separándome y cubriéndome un poco la boca, diablos mi baba se estaba escurriendo, ¿puedo verme más idiota e inexperto?

-N-no te disculpes -Craig estaba bastante sonrojado -fue increíble.

-Mentiroso -le digo aun abrazándolo.

-Realmente no miento, e incluso puedo jurar que me volveré adicto a tus besos -Craig se vuelve a acercar a mí y me da pequeños besos - ¿Entonces eso es un sí?

-Por supuesto, a mí también me gustas mucho Craig -le doy otro beso y él solo suspira y me abraza más fuerte.

-Eres increíble Tweek, me encantas mucho.

En serio Craig me hace feliz, me alegra que él este conmigo, en serio agradezco mucho haberlo conocido y haberme enamorado de él.


	11. Capítulo 11.

**Craig.**

\- ¡Joder sí! -después de dejar a Tweek en su casa, llegué rápido a la mía y encendí la computadora para hacer una video llamada grupal con los pendejos, el primero en reaccionar fue Clyde con ese horrible grito que casi nos deja sordos a todos.

-Demonios Clyde, tenía los audífonos puestos y el volumen alto -se quejó Demian.

-Lo siento, pero es que...esto es muy emocionante, me siento felices por ustedes dos, espero que vivan una larga y feliz vida juntos. Ya sé llamare a Bebe para decirle -Clyde ni siquiera espero a que le reclamáramos algo, Bebe estaba dentro del chat.

-Hola chicos -saludo la rubia, quien para el colmo estaba en una pijamada con sus amigas y mi prima.

-O dios mío, alguien asesíneme por favor -no quería salir del chat, porque sabía que si lo hacía tendría a Clyde enfrente de mi casa molestando para que vuelva a unirme y les cuente todo, y sinceramente quiero ahorrarme todo eso.

-Clyde, Craig dijo que esto era algo que nos contaría a NOSOTROS, no que le iba a decir a media escuela -dijo Token -Hola amor -su novia también estaba ahí.

-Hola, bebé -saludo la morena mandándole un beso.

-Y-y-y-ya Cr-Cr-Cra-Cr-Craig c-cu-cuéntales-s-s.

-Uy, creo que ya sé que es -dijo Red intentando ponerse al frente del monitor de Bebe, al parecer todos querían escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

\- ¿Desde cuándo soy su puto fenómeno de exhibición?

-Ya no seas marica y dinos -dijeron Demian, Red y Bebe juntos.

-Mierda, les encanta el chisme -todos me fulminaban con la mirada, eso era totalmente injusto, yo soy el que debería estar encabronado por hacer de esto una atracción barata -Bien, bien, les decía a los chicos que Tweek y yo somos novios.

Todos los chicos nos caímos de donde estábamos sentados, joder que las mujeres tienen fuertes pulmones, su grito debió de haber sido escuchado por todo South Park.

-Wow, no perdiste el tiempo -dijo Bebe.

-Felicidades chicos -dijo Nichole.

-Gracias -ignore el comentario de Red.

-Me alegro que tú y Tweek se hayan arreglado -comento Token después de levantarse del suelo.

-Lo sé, pero quiero advertirles algo -señale a la pantalla -si alguien hace esto público ya sea en Facebook -le digo a Clyde quien solo se encoge de hombros -Twitter -señalo a Bebe quien rápido guarda su teléfono -o Instagram -Heidi lanza su teléfono a la cama -lo van a pagar muy caro, esto es personal, solo se lo conté a mis amigos porque son en quien más confió y a ustedes chicas porque Clyde las invitó de lo contrario no. Excepto Nichole, ella si sabe guardar un secreto.

-Entendimos gruñón -se cruzó de brazos Clyde.

-Es enserio Clyde, no quiero llegar mañana a la escuela y que todo esto esté en boca de todo el mundo. Esto es personal.

* * *

** Tweek. **

No pude dormir mucho ayer, estaba tan emocionado que no pude conciliar el sueño, solo podía pensar en ver a Craig, y mi corazón latía mucho.

¡Dios, enserio no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, esto se siente como un sueño!

-Tweek -lo primero que veo al abrir la puerta de mi casa es la sonrisa de mi novio, incluso al pensar esa palabra "Mi novio" mi corazón se acelera y algo revolotea dentro de mí.

-Hola Craig, -cerré la puerta y lo primero que hice fue abrazarlo - ¿Cuánto tiempo has esperado aquí afuera?

-No mucho, -me da un beso en la mejilla -esperaría por ti incluso mil años.

-Mmm, ¿Enserio?

-Por supuesto, rubio.

\- ¿Me seguirás diciendo rubio? -me separe un poco de él, sin romper el abrazo y lo mire fijamente.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

-No lo sé, algo cariñoso.

\- ¿Qué tal amor de mi vida? -ambos nos reímos -Bien, bien, entonces te diré Babe, cariño, no ya sé mejor te digo Honey.

\- ¿Honey?

-Sí, te queda.

-Hijo nos alegra que tengas un novio, pero si siguen coqueteando en la entrada de la casa llegaran tarde a clases -ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta de cuando mis padres habían salido de la casa, agh Dios me quiero morir de la vergüenza.

-Buenos días, señores Tweak -saludo Craig, ambos nos habíamos separado por el susto que nos dieron mis padres.

-Oh, vamos cariño, nos puedes llamar suegros -dice mi madre con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Mamá por favor -tomé a Craig del brazo y comencé a caminar -Nos vemos en la tarde.

-Adiós, señores Tweak -dijo Craig.

-Dios, a veces mis padres pueden ser un poco insoportables -estaba a punto de tomar mi café cuando note que no lo tenía -Agh, no.

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Olvide mi termo con mi café -mire mi celular para ver si podía regresar a casa por el, pero no -Y si regreso por mi termo, llegaremos tarde.

-Cálmate, cariño. Cuando lleguemos a la escuela iremos a la cafetería y te comprare un café.

-Está bien.

Craig entrelazo su mano con la mía, a ninguno de los dos nos daba pena llegar de esa manera a la escuela así que está bien y me siento cómodo con eso.

-Entonces cuando terminamos la llamada, le mande mensaje privado y le dije que si decía algo me encargaría de que su próxima cita con Bebe sea en el hospital.

-Creo que exageraste un poco -Craig y yo veníamos hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que salió a la luz sobre la video llamada que hizo ayer en la noche. Apenas íbamos llegando a la escuela -Además no creo que Clyde sea capaz de contarle a todos sobre lo nuestro.

-Miren, son la pareja gay de la escuela -al entrar lo primero que escuchamos fue eso, luego un montón de personas corrieron hasta nosotros, yo me escondí de inmediato detrás de mi novio.

\- ¡Chicos hacen una linda pareja!

\- ¡Sabia que ellos dos iban a terminar juntos!

\- ¡Craig, robaste al chico más lindo de la escuela!

\- ¡Y Tweek robo al chico más genial!

\- ¡Hey amigos, ¿Cómo fue?!

\- ¡Felicidades amigos!

Todo el mundo gritaba cosas y preguntaba incoherencias, apenas podíamos pasar por los pasillos.

\- ¡Chicos, si no quieren pasar el fin de semana en detención y haciendo trabajo comunitario para la escuela, despejen el pasillo y dejen a los chicos en paz! -Wendy tenía megáfono, de inmediato todos siguieron su camino y nos dejaron en paz, solo se escuchaban susurros de felicitaciones.

-G-gracias Wendy -yo aún seguía aferrado a Craig, todo el alboroto me dejo confundido.

-No hay de qué. Los chicos pueden ser muy pesados con este tipo de asuntos, en esta preparatoria todo se sabe y se esparce como pólvora -la pelinegra guardo el megáfono -Por cierto, felicidades chicos, espero que su relación sea estable y duradera.

-Gracias Wendy.

Ella solo se despidió de nosotros y siguió su camino, los chicos nos dejaron en paz, bueno solo algunos nos susurraban felicitaciones y que hacíamos bonita pareja.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? -le pregunte a Craig ya que no decía nada y solo me guiaba.

-A buscar a quien provoco todo esto.

A lo lejos vi a Clyde con Bebe, ellos al vernos acercarnos nos saludaron y sonrieron.

-Hey, chicos -saludo Clyde quien al ver la cara de enojo de Craig desvaneció su sonrisa - ¿Pasa algo?

-Clyde, te dije ayer claramente que no quería hacer ningún alboroto sobre la relación que tengo con Tweek.

-Amigo yo no dije nada, lo juro -dice nuestro amigo castaño alzando las manos en señal de inocencia.

-Aja, ¿Entonces quien mierda fue?

-Yo te puedo contestar eso -Bebe busco entre su mochila su celular y cuando lo encontró nos lo enseño -Al parecer a tu hermana le agrada la idea de ser cuñada de Tweek que lo publico en Twitter.

-Esa pequeña mocosa entrometida -Craig estaba enojado.

-Tranquilo, tal vez no lo hizo con malas intenciones -apreté su mano mientras le sonreía.

-Pero no quería que se hiciera todo un circo con lo nuestro.

-Wendy ya detuvo a los chicos y no creo que vuelva a pasar -me encogí de hombros y le reste importancia.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la primera clase.

-Me tengo que ir nos vemos después -solté la mano de Craig -Nos vemos chicos -me despedí de la pareja.

-Espera Babe -Craig me dio un corto beso y dijo: -Nos vemos después.

-Aww son tan lindos -Clyde y Bebe no dejaban de vernos, lo que me hace sentir tímido y avergonzado.

-Sí, sí, es hora de irnos -todos tomamos nuestros respectivos caminos.

* * *

**????**

Mis padres no hacen más que joderme la vida, primero durante los 17 años de mi vida me ignoran, se olvidan de que tienen un hijo, luego cuando sienten que están perdiendo todo, por fin se dignan a mírame, pero lo hacen solo para joderme la vida.

\- ¡No es justo! -les grito golpeando la mesa con mi puño, ellos parecen no tomar en importancia mi enojo y siguen cenando como si nada, mierda los odio.

-Ya está decidido, no hagas más alboroto -dice mi padre.

-Me importa una mierda si ya lo decidieron o no, solo porque ustedes están siendo jodidos no quiere decir que me jodan a mí también.

-Nos es que te quedamos joder -dice mi madre -es estar unidos como familia en las buenas y en las malas.

-Ja -finjo una sonrisa y por fin parece que me prestan atención, dejan de cenar y me miran con intriga –"Familia", "En las buenas y en las malas" -aprieto fuerte mente mis dientes y mis puños -Pues al parecer solo soy su hijo en las malas, porque cuando están bien se olvidan que existo, se largan a viajes y dejan solo a su "amado hijo" en esta puta mansión, pero ahora que están siendo jodidos por hacienda, ahora si soy su hijo. Pueden irse a la mierda con su decisión, yo me quedo.

\- ¡BASTA! -mi padre se levanta enojado de la mesa y grita asustando a mamá -Deja de ser tan insolente, todo lo hemos hecho por ti, eres nuestro hijo y si te pesa tanto, lárgate de la casa, quédate aquí si quieres solo que la casa será embargada, te quedaras en la calle y no te daré ni un centavo para que puedas vivir, ni siquiera sabes trabajar, así que ¿Cómo te vas a mantener si mi dinero?

Me quede callado y solo pensaba: "Mierda, mierda, mierda, jodido viejo".

-Eso pensé -se volvió sentar -Ahora lo único que tenemos es la casa en South Park que está a nombre de tu abuela fallecida, es lo único que no nos pueden embargar.

\- ¿Esa pocilga?

-Es mejor esa "pocilga", a que durmamos en la calle, y te verás obligado a dejar tu actual escuela, te inscribiremos en la preparatoria de ese lugar.

-Me voy a mi habitación -ya no quería seguir escuchando más mierda y malas noticias.

-Cariño, empieza a empacar tus cosas no mudaremos este fin de semana y sobre el papeleo de la escuela yo me encargo -por fin se digna a hablar mi madre, pero solo lo hace para sonar como una madre de lo contrario no diría nada.

Decido ignorarla y subir a mi habitación. Todos es una mierda, todo está mal, últimamente todo me sale mal.

Lo primero que hago al subir a mi cuarto es buscar la foto de lo único que me pone cuerdo, de lo único que me da paz y rabia al mismo tiempo, es algo tan fuerte que no sé si es amor u odio puro.

Como quisiera verlo de nuevo, quiero ver sus lindos ojos mirándome, solo a mí.


	12. Capítulo 12.

**Craig.**

Hoy es mi primera cita con Tweek. Cuando lo invité a salir me puse muy nervioso que casi la cago de nuevo, pero mi Honey me dio la paz y tranquilidad para poder hacerlo, definitivamente es un ángel.

-Craig!

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar, mocosa? -le muestro el dedo de en medio a mi hermana y ella hace lo mismo.

-Dice mamá que invites a cenar a tu novio esta noche.

\- ¿El viejo ya no está enojado? -luego de que toda la escuela se enterada sobre mi noviazgo con Tweek no tardo nada en que el chisme se esparciera por todo el pueblo llegando a oídos de mi padre.

Tuvimos una fuerte discusión ya que a él no le agradaba la idea de que su único hijo varón sea gay, gracias a Dios no me golpeo ni nada, solo no me hablo durante unos días, estuvo distante conmigo como si ya no fuera su hijo.

Sinceramente no me importaba, no iba a terminar con mi lindo novio solo porque el viejo estaba en contra de eso. Yo quiero a Tweek y es mi chico pese a quien le pese.

-Al parecer mamá hablo con él y ya no esta tan enojado.

-Dile a mamá que se lo comentare, pero que no estoy seguro de que este libre.

-Ella ya se adelantó con eso y dijo: "Si no puede esta noche cualquier otro día está bien, solo que sea pronto y si pude traer a sus padres estaría mejor"

-No sé porque al escuchar eso siento que nos quieren comprometer ya.

-Mamá está emocionada de que por fin tengas un novio y ya dejes de estar de pendejo ligando con cualquier perra que se te ponga enfrente.

\- ¿Enserio dijo eso?

-No lo dijo con esas palabras, pero yo entendí eso -mi hermana se sentó en mi cama - ¿Y...?

\- ¿Y qué? -termine de vestirme y me gire a ver a mi hermana.

\- ¿Ya lo hicieron?

-Tricia, fuera de mi habitación.

-Vamos, soy tu hermana, he estado investigando y tal vez quieras algunos consejos -esta mocosa entrometida.

\- ¿Para qué, para que lo publique en Twitter?

-Agh, Craig -rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos -Deja de ser marica y supera eso, de todos modos, algún día se iban a enterar.

-Si se enteraban iba a ser porque Tweek y yo así lo decidimos no por una publicación de Twitter de mi "hermanita"

-Tsk, ahora sé quién lleva los pantalones en la relación.

-Jodete Tricia y lárgate de mi habitación.

-Jodete tu imbécil o mejor que te joda Tweek -antes de salirse me hizo la seña familiar.

-El que se va a joder a Tweek soy yo -grite en la entrada de mi habitación mientras veía como Tricia entraba a la suya.

-Ejem -mis padres estaban en el pasillo.

-Ya me voy, quede en verme con Tweek en su casa -hice como si no hubiera gritado lo que grite.

-Diviértanse y espero que le digas lo de la cena -dijo mi madre.

-Diviértete con tu novio y recuerda que te quiero hijo -mi padre me dio dinero -Quiero a mi hijo gay -mi madre lo veía orgullo mientras yo quede en shock -Y ten es bueno divertirse, pero siempre hay que ser responsable -me dio un condón.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya ya -simplemente me fui y deje atrás a mis padres. Logre escuchar decirle mi madre a mi padre que estaba orgullosa de él y que le alegra que me aconseje sobre eso.

No me quiero imaginar que pasara si invito a mi novio y a sus padres a cenar con la familia que me toco.

Camino rápido a casa de mi novio, pero en el camino me detuvieron unos señores que manejaban un camión de mudanza.

-Disculpa chico -me detuve - ¿Sabes dónde queda esta dirección? -me entregaron la hoja donde estaba anotada. ¿Por qué los que se encargan de la mudanza son tan imbéciles y se pierden siempre?

Les dije dónde estaba la casa que buscaban.

Es raro que alguien más se mude, ¿Qué mierda verán en este pueblo para decir "Oh debemos mudarnos ahí"?

A lo lejos veo a mi precioso novio salir de su casa, es tan guapo.

-Honey -él se voltea a verme y me recibe con un abrazo seguido de un beso, me encanta este chico.

-Hola, Craig.

\- ¿Ibas a buscarme?

-Tal vez.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro -ambos nos tomamos de las manos y nos dirigimos al centro comercial.

* * *

**Tweek.**

Estaba muy nervioso por mi primera cita con Craig, antes salíamos, pero íbamos todos juntos, todos los amigos de Craig nos acompañaban y la pasábamos bien, pero ahora es diferente.

Craig y yo estamos saliendo como novios por primera vez y me sentía nervioso ya que no sabía que se tenía que hacer en una cita o qué tipo de conversación hacer, a que lugares ir.

Pero es como cualquier salida que hemos tenido junto con los otro, ir a comer, ir al centro de videojuegos, ir al cine y hacer cualquier tontería, pero lo sensación es muy diferente, cada vez que veo a Craig o que me toma la mano es como si todo lo que hiciéramos fuera especial.

-Esa chica si gritaba mucho, ¿Cómo esperaba que el asesino no la encontrara? -le decía Craig mientras terminábamos nuestras hamburguesas.

-Siento que las películas ya no son tan buenas como solían hacerlas.

\- ¿Cuál es tu película favorita?

-Yo diría que el hombre araña -me reí ante su respuesta pues no la esperaba - ¿Qué? Es buena película.

-Sí, fue una película que marco mucho mi infancia.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu película favorita?

-Mmmm yo diría que la de Pearl Harbo.

-Nunca he escuchado sobre esa.

\- ¡Es una película muy genial! -prácticamente le grite en la cara -L-lo siento Craig, no era mi intención.

-No te preocupes rubio -me dio una papa frita -Tal vez deberíamos alguna vez ver esa película en mi casa.

\- ¿Me estas invitando a tu casa?

-Sí, veamos esa película, mis padres llevaran a Tricia a uno de sus concursos de pintura y se quedaran varios días lejos del pueblo.

\- ¿S-solo estaremos tú y yo? -ante la idea sentí un hormigueo por el bajo vientre.

-Sí, solos tú y yo -susurraba de manera ronca Craig mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el dorso de mi mano, estábamos sentado juntos en una mesa lejana. El aprovechaba que nadie nos veía y me susurraba cosa en el oído.

-C-Craig espera un poco -me anime a ponerme cara a cara con él y poner mi mano en su boca -No hagas esto aquí.

\- ¿Entonces donde lo hago? -tomo mi mano y la beso.

\- ¿No te puedes esperar?

-Bien, si eso quieres esperare -le di un beso a Craig y luego entrelace nuestras manos.

\- ¿Nos vamos? -le pregunte.

-Agh, no quiero sepárame de ti.

-Ya es muy tarde Craig, además mañana tenemos clases.

-Y tengo entrenamiento también -dijo él haciendo una mueca.

Pagamos la cuenta y salimos de aquel lugar. Ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Me divertí mucho hoy -le dije a Craig.

-Yo también. Siempre me divierto cuando estoy contigo.

Me encanta estar con Craig hace que me olvide de todo lo malo que pase, hace que deje atrás lo que sucedió en Denver y disfrute mucho lo que me pasa ahora.

Estoy muy agradecido por haber conocido a Craig.

-Por cierto, mi madre quiere que algún día tus padres y tu vayan a cenar a mi casa.

\- ¿Enserio?

-Bueno, me dijo que te invitara hoy, pero ya es muy tarde.

-Le diré a mis padres y después te aviso después, ¿Vale?

-Okay -Craig sonrió y me dio un beso.

* * *

**?????**

Por fin desempaqué todas mis cosas, algunas las tuve que guardar en otra habitación porque ya no cabían en la mía, maldita habitación pequeña.

Escucho que tocan la puerta y la primera en ir a abrir es mi madre, siempre metida en su estúpido papel de buena ama de casa y madre sin que de verdad lo sea.

Se escuchan murmullos en la entrada y luego pisadas que van a la cocina, agh ahora sé que mi madre vendrá a molestarme.

-Hijo, tenemos visitas, baja a saludar -dice ella.

No le contesto nada, no quiero hacerlo, solo bajare a saludar y me encerrare en la habitación después.

Al llegar a la cocina esta una familia bastante peculiar. La señora es gorda y tiene el cabello rojo, el padre se ve muy idiota y más con esa barba, luego están los hijos, uno es bonito con ojos verdes y el cabello es del mismo color que el de su madre, luego está el hijo menor, quien tiene rasgos muy diferentes a los demás.

-Hijo, ellos son los Broflovski. Vienen a darnos la bienvenida.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Sheila -dice la señora -Él es mi esposo Gerald y ellos son mis hijos Ike y Kyle.

-Sus hijos son tan lindos y educados -decía mi madre mientras apretaba las mejillas del menor.

-Muchas gracias.

-Ah, lo siento casi se me olvida presentarme -mi madre camina hasta mi para quedar justo a un lado mío, siempre hace esa mierda para aparentar que tienen a su familia bien y bajo control -Mi esposo no está tuvo que salir a arreglar unos asuntos, pero no creo que tarde. Mientras me presentare mi nombre Beatrice Yardale y él es mi hijo Gregory.

-Buenas noches, es un gusto conocerlos -salude cortésmente.

Por supuesto mi madre tenía que invitar a cenar a esta familia rara, y ellos no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad para hacer las típicas preguntas chismosas.

\- ¿Y de dónde vienen? -cuestiona la señora Broflovski.

-De Denver.

-Veo que South Park es famosa en Denver -comenta el señor Broflovski.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice? -cuestiona mi madre bebiendo un poco de agua.

-Hay una familia que tiene semanas que se mudaron a South Park, ellos también eran de Denver -comentó el padre.

-De hecho, su hijo es compañero de Kyle, ¿No es así, hijo?

-Sí, Tweek es mi compañero en algunas clases en un buen chico.

-Espera, ¿Cómo dice que se llama tu amigo? -creo que escuche mal.

-Tweek Tweak, ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso fue compañero tuyo en Denver?

-Sí, Tweek fue uno de mis mejores amigos en Denver -di una falsa sonrisa mientras decía mi mentira -Me gustaría volver a verlo.

El pequeño gatito me dejo abandonado cuando se largó sin decir nada, es hora de que vuelva a mi lado y me encargare de que no se vuelva a escapar.

Estoy ansiando volverte a ver Tweek.


	13. Capítulo 13.

** Tweek. **

Hoy Craig no paso por mí al parecer tiene que dejar a su hermana primero y llegara tarde a la escuela porque Tricia se tarda mucho arreglándose para ir a la escuela, o eso me dijo en el mensaje que me envió. Así que llego solo a la escuela.

-Bueno días Tweek -es Clyde que viene acompañado de Token.

-Hola chicos.

\- ¿Dónde está Craig? -pregunta Token.

-Tiene que dejar a su hermana a la secundaria.

-Entonces llegara tarde -deduce Clyde -Lo bueno es que me toca clases contigo mi querido amigo rubio. Te hare compañía para que no te sientas solo.

-Tweek de seguro prefiere sentirse solo a querer tu compañía -ante el comentario de Token comencé a reírme.

-Hola chicos -Bebe llegaba emocionada - ¿Ya escucharon?

\- ¿Ahora qué pasa nena? -pregunto Clyde.

-Hay otro chico nuevo en la escuela. Me lo conto Lola.

-Si recuerdo que mientras hablaba con Nichole ayer, algo me comento, algo como un chico extravagante.

-Dicen que es extranjero -Bebe realmente se escuchaba emocionado por todo sobre aquel chico.

\- ¿Qué acaso es un príncipe de cabello dorado y ojos azules con acento encantador y de familia prominente? -pregunto celoso Clyde.

-Sí, de hecho, es algo así.

-Nena, no me dejes por ese tipo, sé que las chicas me persiguen, pero no tengo la culpa de ser guapo y que todas me quieran. Yo te quiero a ti y te prometo que así será por siempre.

-Clyde, ¿Por qué siempre que me dices algo lindo viene acompañado de algo estúpido? -suspiro Bebe para luego sonreírle a su novio -Eres un estúpido, pero me gustas mucho y no te dejaría por nada.

-Son tan raros -comente riendo un poco.

-Ni me lo digas -dice Token -su relación ha sido así desde secundaria y creo que se vuelve más rara con el tiempo.

-No tengas celos porque mi relación es más interesante que la tuya.

-Ya quisieras Donovan, me gusta la relación que tengo con Nichole, y sí es interesante, durante las vacaciones la lleve a Roma.

-Deja de presumir -Clyde hizo un puchero.

El timbre de la primera hora sonó, y dejamos esta conversación para la hora de descanso. Clyde y yo nos dirigimos al salón de biología.

Al llegar vimos que varias chicas estaban haciendo un alboroto, tal vez por el chico nuevo. Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y esperamos a que la maestra llegara, mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Craig.

Tweek: ¿Crees poder llegar antes del segundo timbre?

Craig: No creo Honey, Tricia olvido un proyecto en la casa y tuvimos que regresar por el. Lo más probable es que llegue a la segunda clase.

Tweek: De acuerdo, pero te extrañare *emoji de corazón roto*

Craig: Te llevare un café como recompensa.

Tweek: Sabes lo que me gusta *Corazón*

-Hey Tweek -Kyle se acercó hasta mi banca lo cual se me hizo un poco extraño porque no hablo mucho con él.

-Hola Kyle.

-Oye, ayer fui a visitar con mi familia a los nuevos vecinos y el chico me dijo que te conocía.

\- ¿Enserio? -pregunte confundido, no recuerdo tener un amigo lejano o algo por el estilo, es muy raro.

-Sí, me dijo que eran mejores amigos en... -antes de seguir hablando el segundo timbre sonó -Bueno, espero que puedas ayudar a tu amigo a acoplarse bien en la escuela -se fue a su lugar.

-No nos habías dicho que tenías un amigo extranjero y que parece un príncipe -comento Clyde.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros porque por más que quisiera recordar no podía, de hecho, no tenía nada que recordar porque nunca había tenido amigos hasta ahora, solo pesadillas... un momento.

-Chicos tomen sus lugares -la maestra está hablando, pero no entiendo nada, mi mente es un lio -estoy segura de que ya escucharon sobre la llegada de un nuevo alumno -un chico rubio, con acento, que parece un príncipe -este chico es nuevo en el pueblo también así que espero que se lleven bien con él -no, no, no, no puede ser, debo estar haciendo conclusiones precipitadas -Por favor pasa.

Rápidamente mi mirada fue a la puerta, todo estaba como en cámara lenta y sentía ganas de vomitar, mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, me sentía mareado y mi corazón se aceleraba.

-Hola, me llamo Gregory -tiene que ser una pesadilla, no puede ser real.

Por favor, no.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

La clase termino y no pude concentrarme en nada, solo veía de reojo a Gregory, lo veía como si fuera algo que mi mente creo, alguna alucinación que pronto desaparecería y me dejará en paz, pero no, él sigue aquí, él está aquí. Su sádica mirada y esa sonrisa burlona me dicen que esto es real.

-Tweek -el leve toque de Clyde hizo que me estremeciera - ¿E-Estas bien?

-S-sí, no te preocupes, solo que no he tomado café así que me siento un poco ansioso.

\- ¿Seguro, Tweekers? -Bebe y Clyde siempre me decían de esa forma cuando intentaban hacerme sentir bien o animarme.

-Enserio, Clyde.

-Hola, Tweekers -esa voz no, por favor, no vengas - ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte Tweekers? -pronunciaba ese apodo de manera hostil, pero una hostilidad disfrazada de amabilidad.

-Hola Gregory -no lo miraba a la cara solo seguía mi camino, pero por dentro quería huir y vomitar -Ha pasado tiempo, ¿Verdad?

-Disculpa, amigo -le hablaba a Clyde, pero mientras lo hacía me sostuvo de manera fuerte el hombro - ¿Me permites hablar con él?

\- ¿Sobre qué? -al parecer Clyde notó que me comportaba extraño -Puedes hablarlo frente a mí, no soy chismoso ni metiche -Gregory apretó más el agarre y me miro con esa mirada que decía "haz algo o yo hare algo"

-Es algo privado, Clyde -no quería que mi amigo se viera involucrado con este loco, no quiero arrastrarlo a esto -Solo serán unos segundos -él no parecía convencido aun, por lo cual le mostré una sonrisa, la sonrisa más sincera que podía hacer en esos momentos. Clyde solo suspiro.

-Bien, le diré a Craig por si te busca -Clyde se fue mirando de reojo de vez en cuando. Gregory al perder de vista a mi amigo me jalo a un lugar más privado, el cuarto del conserje, ni siquiera yo sabía dónde estaba, pero parecía que él se encargó de buscarlo.

-Así que... ¿ya has hecho amigos? -me azoto contra la pared y me acorralo -Al parecer tiene unos cuantos "amigos" y se te olvida la basura que eres -sostiene fuerte mi cara y siento como mis lágrimas comienzan a caer -Jajajajaja -se ríe ruidosamente -te vez tan patético ahora. Dime, ¿Qué pensarían tus "amigos" si te vieran en este estado tan miserable? -acerco su boca hasta mi oído y susurro -Yo puedo contestar eso: Él es tan patético, da pena solo mirarlo, mira esa basura temblando y sin hacer nada, parece que está a punto de orinarse en los pantalones, que repúgnate es

-B-basta -susurre.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? -se alejó de mi oído y me encaro sin dejar su agarre -Creo que deberías recordar quien eres y quien soy yo. Tweek, solo lo diré una vez, yo te puedo manejar a mi antojo y tu solo obedeces de lo contrario, haré que la escuela este en contra de ti otra vez, sabes muy bien que eso es fácil para mí y no solo eso, sino que también hare sufrir a tus amigos -me tiene acorralado nuevamente - ¿Quieres arrastrarlos a esto o me obedecerás?

-Déjalos e-en paz, por favor.

-Umm, no eres tan estúpido como creí -por fin me soltó -Ya sabes qué pasa si dices una sola palabra sobre esto.

Gregory salió del almacén del conserje, me dejo ahí solo, de nuevo estaba dentro de su juego y de mi pesadilla. No sé qué hacer, el miedo vuelve a invadirme.

Salí de ese lugar y fui rápido al baño, tengo que calmarme y pensar, tengo que hacer algo, pero ahora tengo mucho miedo como para saber qué.

Al entrar lo primero que hago es mirar en el espejo mi reflejo, mis ojos no están tan hinchados ni rojos así que puedo salir, todo estará bien, todo estará bien, no tengo que tener miedo de nada.

Estoy jodido, de nuevo.

* * *

**Craig.**

He estado esperando a Tweek en su casillero, porque Clyde me dijo que tuvo que hablar con un viejo amigo. Ahora que lo pienso es raro, el rubio nunca me dijo sobre algún amigo que haya tenido, de hecho, hacia todo lo posible por evitar el tema y yo nunca lo abrume con preguntas para no hacerlo sentir incómodo.

El primer timbre sonó y Tweek todavía no aparece. De un momento a otro las chicas comienzan a cuchichear y veo a un chico rubio caminando por el pasillo, es el chico nuevo, el "amigo" de Tweek. Pero, ¿Dónde está él?

Lo veo pasarme de largo sin siquiera mirarme ni hacerme caso.

-Hey -le grito y él se voltea confundido.

\- ¿Me hablas a mí? -pregunta con un tono ofendido.

\- ¿Dónde está mi novio?

-No sé quién es tu jodido novio, ni donde este -tiene intenciones de irse.

-Tweek es mi novio -se detiene, pero no voltea a verme - ¿Dónde está?, mi amigo dijo que ustedes estaban hablando.

-Sí, estábamos hablando, pero él dijo que tenía algo más que hacer -eso fue todo lo que me dijo y luego se fue, algo en él no me agrada.

El segundo toque está cerca y no veo a Tweek, debo ir a buscarlo. Pero cuando apenas avanzo unos pasos lo veo aparecerse, pero tiene un aura rara no está siendo él, tiene la mirada baja y no deja de acomodarse los lentes.

-Tweek -voy hasta donde él esta y lo abrazo.

-Craig, ¿Qué pasa? -cuestiona extrañado por mi actitud.

-Eso es lo que debo preguntar, ¿Qué es lo que te paso?, ¿Qué te dijo ese idiota?

\- ¿I-Idiota?

-El chico nuevo -ante su mención Tweek se removió, definitivamente pasa algo entre ellos.

-Ah -dice sin mirarme a los ojos - ¿Te refieres a Gregory?, no pasa nada con él.

-Aja -me separo un poco de él -Entonces dime, ¿Por qué tienes los ojos hinchados y rojos?

-S-sobre eso -vuelve a acomodarse los lentes -Creo que verlo removió viejos recuerdos y me sentí muy conmovido. No importa llegaremos tarde, será mejor que me vaya, te veo luego.

Rápidamente Tweek se fue dejándome solo en el pasillo. Y con eso me basta para entender que hay algo entre ellos dos, pero que Tweek no me quiere decir.

No debo quitarle la vista a ese imbécil de Gregory, estaré vigilándolo en especial cuando este con Tweek. Definitivamente descubriré lo que sucede entre ellos.


	14. Capítulo 14.

** Gregory. **

Luego de que el timbre para la hora de descanso sonara le pedí a Tweek que me buscara en la cancha de básquetbol sin decirle nada a sus estúpidos amigos. Él no dijo nada solo movió la cabeza.

Me gusta verlo de esa manera, tan sumiso, tan indefenso ante mí y mis palabras, esa mirada que me da es lo mejor que tiene para ofrecerme.

Al llegar a la cancha veo que no hay absolutamente nadie, lo cual es muy bueno para mí, así puedo hablar bien con Tweek.

Él no tarda en llegar y cuando me ve solo baja la mirada y camina hasta mí, como adoro tener este poder sobre él, es tan placentero, tan bello.

-A-aquí estoy -mierda está tartamudeando, y no puedo evitar sonreír ante eso - ¿Para qué me quieres?

-Quiero que me incluyas en tu grupo de "amigos" -Tweek se ve asombrado ante mis palabras.

\- ¿P-Por qué? -al darse cuenta de lo que hizo cerro los ojos y apretó fuertemente los puños cubriéndose la cara, en serio amo demasiado provocar eso en él.

-No te preocupes Tweekers -me acerco hasta él y acaricio su cabeza logrando asustarlo y confundirlo -Por esta vez dejare pasar el hecho que estés cuestionado lo que te ordeno -me encanta tomarlo fuertemente de las mejillas apretándolas mientras lo obligo a mirarme, así que no desaprovecho la oportunidad -Quiero mantener a raya a tus "amigos", no quiero que interfieran en nuestra buena relación amistosa, en especial tu asqueroso novio.

-No l-le digas de esa manera -vaya, nunca lo había visto enojado.

-Le digo como quiera -una idea cruza por mi cabeza -Y si quiero te pido que lo termines y tú lo haces.

Tweek de un movimiento rápido se separa de mí, lo cual me sorprende ya que desde la última vez que se revelo la paso muy mal y dejo de hacerlo.

-Si quieres golpearme, hazlo, pero nunca terminare a Craig -no me gusta la mirada que tiene, odio que se vea de esa manera con esos ojos llenos de ira y determinación. Me da asco verlos.

-No, no te golpeare -le dije con total calma -Ahora me has dado un arma más poderosa con la que te haré sufrir por haberte revelado de esta forma -camino lentamente a la salida ante la mirada expectante de Tweek -Craig experimentara lo que es el infierno en carne propia.

No veo a Tweek porque se lo que hará. Al tomar el picaporte de la salida hace justo lo que quería que hiciera, me detiene y su mirada vuelve a ser sumisa.

-N-no le hagas n-nada a Craig -te tengo justo donde quería, otra vez.

-Entonces, ya sabes que hacer -el rubio parece titubear. Mierda, ese chico ha golpeado duro en Tweek, ese imbécil hijo de puta.

-G-Gregory p-por favor -sus ojos se cristalizan -N-no me pidas eso, h-haré otra c-cosa ugh, pero n-no me pidas agh terminar c-con Craig.

Jode, joder, joder, es la primera vez que Tweek no cede a algo que le ordeno, es la primera vez que realmente mis amenazas no parecen ser suficientes. Bien, no te haré sufrir con eso, pero haré pagar a Craig con lo que más le duele, por buscar metido contigo.

-Tú ganas Tweekers -él deja de sollozar y me mira -pero debes de hacer todo lo que te diga y esta vez sin refutar, si lo haces te prometo no volver a involucrarme en tu relación con Crug.

\- ¿E-enserio? -ugh su mirada llena de esperanzas, pero, aunque me da asco no deja de ser bonita.

-Solo cumple tu promesa y yo cumpliré la mía. Por cierto, hoy almorzaremos con nuestros amigos, ¿Verdad? -no dijo nada, solo salimos de ese lugar y actuamos como si nada había ocurrido.

* * *

**Craig.**

-Deja de ser tan dramático -contesto Clyde.

-Sí, creo que le estas dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto -apoyo Token -Tal vez Tweek de verdad se sent conmovido con que uno de sus viejos amigos viva cerca de él.

-No sé, hay algo en ese chico que no me agrada.

-En eso te apoyo -dijo Clyde -A mí también me da mala espina ese tipo.

-Te estas dejando llevar por lo que dijo tu novia.

-No es eso Token, ummm bueno un poco sí, pero hay algo más. Como su aura o algo así.

-Mira ahí viene tu novio con su amigo -todos volteamos a donde Token apuntaba y ahí estaba Tweek sonriendo, o al menos eso parecía.

Mi novio se acercó hasta nuestra mesa y su "amigo" lo seguía.

-Hola, chicos -su voz suena apagada.

-Hola Tweek -saludo Clyde alegremente sin notar como Tweek hablaba.

-Hola Dude -al parecer soy el único que lo notó.

-Hola cariño -le hice un espacio junto a mi lado, pero ese bastardo de Gregory se sentó a mi lado y jalo a Tweek para que se sentara junto a él. Ese maldito se estaba interponiendo.

-Perdón por llegar tan abruptamente, pero Tweek me invito a almorzar con ustedes -es obvio que está fingiendo ser amistoso con nosotros -Él es tan bueno.

-Es bueno tener un amigo que te apoye cuando no conoces a nadie más, por cierto, mi nombre es Token.

-Un gusto Token, mi nombre es Gregory.

Durante todo el almuerzo el chico nuevo se la pasó junto a Tweek, en ningún maldito momento se separó de mi novio. Quise controlarme porque se veía que él y Tweek si son amigos, o bueno eso es lo que Gregory tanto presumía, y realmente no quería cagarla otra vez con mi novio, así que dejé pasarlo por esta vez. De todos modos, la siguiente clase me toca con Tweek.

\- ¿Y desde cuando son amigos? -Token pregunta.

-Desde primero de p-prepa -contesta Tweek concentrándose más en su almuerzo.

Al tener a Gregory tan cerca noté como se estremecía ante la respuesta de Tweek, también noté algo en su mirada como si estuviera perdido o algo así.

-Sí, desde que entramos a prepa somos buenos amigos.

El descanso por fin termino y todos nos fuimos a nuestras clases. Yo fui detrás de mi novio quien era jalado por su "amigo", enserio este imbécil me está castrando mucho.

-Honey -lo llamo y él se detiene al igual que el maldito de Gregory -Vayamos juntos al salón.

-Claro Craig -al fin lo veo sonreír y esa dulce mirada de siempre.

-Bien Tweek, nos vemos después -Gregory por fin deja en paz a Tweek y puedo disfrutar de su compañía de nuevo.

-Por cierto -antes de irnos al salón lo tomé de la cintura para acercarlo a mí -no pude saludarte como es debido.

-Ummm y ¿Cómo es la manera correcta de saludarme? -Tweek ha sido bastante juguetón en estos casos y me fascina como lo hace, justo como ahora que acerca sus labios a los míos casi rosándose para después alejarlos de nuevo.

-Tu sabes -le susurro acortando la distancia, pero no mucho para que él sea quien junte nuestros labios.

-Sí, lo sé -por fin el beso que tanto quería ese día. Al terminar nuestro beso nos tomamos de las manos para irnos a nuestra clase.

* * *

**Tweek.**

No me gusta ocultarle las cosas a Craig, odio esta sensación que tengo al mentirle a las personas que me brindaron su apoyo y amistad, pero no quiero involucrarlos en los juegos retorcidos de Gregory.

Quiero decirle todo lo que está pasando a Craig, todo lo que me dijo Gregory al llegar a la escuela y todo lo que de verdad paso en el pasado. No quiero lastimarlo con esto, pero siento que si no le digo nada explotare.

-Amor -susurra Craig - ¿Estas bien?

-Claro, solo estoy aburrido -le contesto en susurro también. Craig no me pregunta nada más solo sostiene mi mano durante la clase.

Casi al terminar la hora un mensaje me llega al celular, era de Butters.

Butters: Hola, Tweek. Perdón por molestarte en medio de la clase, pero necesito hablar contigo al finalizar esta clase es algo un poco urgente. Veámonos en la sala de música.

Tweek: Claro Butters, ahí estaré.

Su mensaje me dejo un poco preocupado y pensaba en que algo malo le había sucedido, tal vez algo referente a Kenny.

Rápidamente al terminar la clase le comenté a Craig lo que Butters me había enviado y que tenía que ir con él. Mi novio lo entendió y dejo que me fuera en ayuda de mi amigo.

Llegué lo más rápido que pude a la sala de música, dentro ya estaba Butters esperándome.

-Mantequillas, ¿Estas bien ?, ¿Qué paso? -él no me contesto nada solo se asomó por el pasillo y luego cerró la puerta, al terminar de hacer eso puso algo de música a un volumen bastante alto, no tanto, pero si algo que impedía que escuchara bien.

-Yo estoy bien -me dice y me jala a un rincón de la sala para que podamos hablar los dos sin que la música sea un impedimento -Pero se trata sobre ti.

\- ¿De mí? -pregunte extrañado.

-Kenny y yo escuchamos la conversación que tuviste con el chico nuevo en la cancha de básquet.

Eso me tomo desprevenido, no supe que contestar así que solo me quedé callado sin quitarle la mirada a mi amigo quien parecía querer alguna explicación la cual no quería salir de mi boca.

-Ustedes no son grandes amigos como dicen y él te amenazo para hacerlo, ¿Verdad?

-Si escuchaste todo ya no te lo puedo ocultar a ti -mis lágrimas volvían a salir -Mierda, solo quería escapar de todo lo que me hizo en el pasado y reiniciar de nuevo, olvidarme de los malos recuerdos y nuevos con los primeros amigos que hice.

\- ¿Me quieres contar lo que paso entre ustedes?

-Él es muy malo conmigo, ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que le hice para que volviera mi vida una pesadilla -suspire pesadamente -Solo cuando menos lo imagine todos en la escuela me repudiaban y él comenzó a golpearme, insultarme, entre otras cosas junto a sus amigos.

\- ¿Y qué está pasando ahora?

-Gregory volvió y dispuesto a hacer mi vida un infierno de nuevo, pero esta vez quiere involucrar a los chicos. Y no quiero que ellos vivan la misma mierda que yo.

-Tweek -me sostiene las manos fuertemente -nadie merece vivir un infierno. Gregory aparenta ser bueno y amable, pero tú sabes que no es así, debes de tener el valor de enfrentarlo y demostrarle que no estás solo, que esta vez tienes personas que te apoyan.

-Pero, ¿y si vuelve la escuela en su contra?

-Por favor, Tweek. Todos en la escuela te quieren, nadie dejaría que alguien se meta con una buena persona como lo eres tú. Además, tu novio es un gran jugador del equipo de futbol.

-Tengo miedo, Gregory siempre logra encontrar mis puntos débiles.

-Tienes a Craig, él cubrirá tus puntos débiles como tu cubrirás los suyos. Para eso debes contarle a tu novio lo que está sucediendo, él nunca te dará la espalda y estoy seguro que juntos lograrán solucionar esto.


	15. Capítulo 15.

**Tweek.**

He intentado decirle a Craig lo que está sucediendo, pero algo siempre tiene que interponerse ya sean sus entrenamientos, mi trabajo en la cafetería, los chicos e incluso Gregory, él es principal impedimento.

Durante estos últimos días Gregory no me ha agredido físicamente, solo ha hecho que mi tiempo a solas con Craig o con los chicos sea nulo, él prácticamente se la pasa todo el maldito tiempo junto a mí y me obliga a seguir con la farsa de los grandes amigos.

Al parecer ha encontrado otra forma de torturarme al alejarme por completo de mi novio y hacer que nuestro tiempo juntos se vea reducido.

-Agh mierda -susurre luego de terminar la última clase. Gregory estaba afuera de mi salón - ¿Cómo escapare?

-Hey, Tweek -Kenny me hacía señas con la mano para que mirara por la ventana.

Afuera estaba Butters al parecer ellos se han dado cuenta de lo que ha estado pasando y me ayudaran. Al entender solo moví mi cabeza en manera de aprobación.

Kenny salió del salón y choco con Gregory a propósito para comenzar una discusión. Mientras ellos dos peleaban yo aproveché y fui a donde Butters ya había abierto la ventana, sigilosamente salí. Butters le hizo una señal a su novio dando a entender que el plan funciono.

-Gracias chicos -suspire aliviado, por fin me libre, por un rato, de Gregory.

-No hay de que -contesto alegre Butters, esperamos detrás de la escuela a Kenny.

Cuando él llego lo primero que hizo fue señalar el campo de fútbol.

-Tienes que hablar con Craig, ha estado muy irritante estos últimos días y el entrenador ha estado a punto de castigarlo de nuevo.

-Sí, hablare con él -los tres fuimos al campo de fútbol, Kenny se separó de nosotros para irse a cambiar.

Me pare a un lado de las gradas para buscar a Craig, pero no lo encontraba de la nada todos los que estaban en el campo comenzaron a correr en dirección de los vestidores y a gritar.

Mi amigo y yo nos dimos una mirada para después correr también a los vestidores. Todos estaban amontonados en la entrada por lo cual se nos hacia difícil pasar.

-Rómpele los dientes Fucker -escuche que gritaban.

-No te dejes Stan -todos estaban gritando y haciendo alboroto alrededor de Craig y Stan quienes estaban en el piso golpeándose.

-M-mierda, Craig -me lance a donde estaban y tome de los brazos a mi novio, pero él ponía resistencia, no quería dar tregua con la pelea.

\- ¡YA, cálmate Stan! -Kenny tenía a su amigo y lo intentaba sacar de los vestidores, pero nadie daba tregua.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Tweek! -su grito me asusto mucho, pero no lo solté en ningún momento -Déjame golpear a es hijo de perra.

\- ¡Te duele que sea verdad lo que dije! -grito Stan - ¡Tweek se dio cuenta de que no eres bueno para él y por eso se fue con el chico nuevo!

Ante las palabras de Stan, Craig pataleaba y forcejeaba de manera brusca como si fuera una bestia.

-N-no le hagas caso, maldita sea. Craig, yo te amo -mi novio dejo de forcejear y me miro de reojo.

\- ¡A ver! -el entrenado entro gritando y todos los que estaban en la entrada desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos, solo quedamos Craig, Kenny, Stan, Butters y yo - ¿Qué mierda está pasando? -exigió saber mirando a Craig y Stan.

-Entrenador -Kenny intento hablar, pero fue callado.

-Si no quieres ser castigado también, mejor cierra la boca McCormick.

-Craig fue el primero en lanzar el golpe -dijo Stan.

-Pero Marsh empezó todo, jodiendome con asuntos de mi vida personal.

-Se escuchan como dos chicas peleando por el mismo chico, dios -suspiro cansado el entrenador -Tucker, Marsh, los próximos juegos estarán fuera de la alineación hasta que yo lo decida.

-Pero, entrenador...

-Si no quieres ser expulsado del equipo, mejor guárdate tus comentarios, Marsh.

Eso fue lo último que dijo el entrenador y salió de los vestidores, Stan también se fue, pero estaba que echaba chispas.

-Sera mejor que lo vaya a ver, para que no haga estupideces -dijo Kenny.

-Te acompaño -Butters camino hasta la salida con su novio y antes de irse me dijo: -Hablamos luego.

Craig y yo nos quedamos solos. Sentía una tensión horrible en el ambiente, no sabía cómo empezar, no quiero atormentarlo con más problemas.

\- ¿Qué es Gregory para ti? -cuestiono de la nada, tomándome desprevenido.

-G-Gregory... -quiero decirle, pero no quiero que se meta más en problemas, pero... agh... no sé qué hacer -Él e-es... -las imágenes de lo que sucedía en Denver llegaron de golpe, todo volvió a mí de un golpe, tanto era la frustración que sentía que comencé a llorar -Mi peor pesadilla -por fin lo solté.

Craig por fin se dignó en verme y yo solté un sollozo, me quité los lentes para límpiame los ojos, pero más lagrimas salían.

\- ¿Qué te hizo? -fue a mi lado mientras sostenía mi cara y miraba cada parte de mí - ¿Te hizo daño?

-Craig escúchame -dejé de sollozar y sostuve su cara para que me mirada a los ojos -No quiero que hagas algo estúpido después de que te diga todo, solo quiero que estés conmigo, que te quedes a mi lado.

-Me estas asustando Tweek.

-Solo escúchame, por favor -termine de limpiarme la cara y me coloque de nuevos los lentes -Gregory y yo no somos amigos, como decimos. Si, íbamos juntos a la misma escuela en Denver, pero él no era mi amigo, él solo me golpeaba, me gritaba y me hacía sentir como la peor basura del mundo. No sé cómo logro que toda la escuela estuviera en mi contra y todos volvieron mi vida una pesadilla, todos los días era acosado por él y sus amigos, todos los días recibía golpe e insultos.

Craig me abrazo fuertemente y pude sentir como sus manos temblaban.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué finges junto a él que son amigos?

-Él me amenazo. Gregory me amenazó con hacerte daño y a los chicos también, no quería involucrarlos, no quiero que Gregory les haga algo.

-Honey, no nos pasara nada, ese hijo de puta no tiene los huevos para hacerlo y si es muy pendejo como para intentarlo, la pasara mal.

-No quiero que te metas en problemas.

-Descuida no es como si ahorita fuera a golpearlo, aunque en verdad quiera hacerlo -me abrazo más fuerte -Tweek, estaré contigo no importa lo que pase, no dejare que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño.

-Gracias, Craig -me aferré a él y hundí mi cara en su pecho.

* * *

**Gregory.**

Ese pequeño imbécil se largó, por culpa de McCormick perdí de vista a Tweek. Lo busqué por toda la maldita escuela e incluso fui a la cancha de futbol para ver si no estaba con el hijo de puta de Craig.

-Craig tuvo una pelea -me contesto un chico llamado Kevin -y el entrenador lo mando a descansar, se fue con su novio Tweek.

-Gracias -le dije retirándome del campo.

Por supuesto, no iba a desperdiciar su tiempo e iría a correr como una maldita perra a los brazos de ese imbécil. Estoy que reviento de furia, he estado tratando de evitar que Tweek este con su novio, pero claramente he fallado.

Me dirijo a mi casa, porque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde podrían estar para interrumpirlos, no sé si están en casa de Tweekers o en la casa de Craig o en otro lugar.

Al llegar veo que mi madre está metida en la cocina, ella solo me saluda y vuelve a lo que sea que hace.

Mientras subo a mi habitación pienso en como deshacerme de Craig, ese chico es una amenaza total para acercarme a Tweek.

En estos días cuando me ha tocado clases con Craig el maldito hijo de puta no hace más que molestarme junto a McCormick, siempre me lanzan cosas en la cabeza o cuando me descuido mis cosas desaparecen, siempre se burlan de mi o me hacen bromar. Malditos imbéciles.

Ahora es mi turno de molestarlo, hare que Craig sufra de la peor manera y de paso también ideare algo para el estúpido de Kenny. Aunque no sé con qué molestarlo a él, debe ser algo que de verdad le duela. Debo de empezar a observar a Kenny para buscar su punto débil.

Me encierro en mi habitación y comienza a imaginar las posibilidades de lastimar a Craig, de hacerlo trizas y volver a tener a Tweek para mí, de volver a tener toda su atención.

-Maldita sea -lanzo mi mochila lejos - ¡¿Por qué mierda te llevas lo que es mío?! -grito sin importarme nada solo quiero desahogarme - ¡¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?! ¡Tweek es mío, solo mío! ¡Pagaras muy caro, Craig Tucker! ¡Te aseguro que lamentaras haberme arrebatado a Tweek!

De un momento a otro lance la foto de mi adorado rubio lejos estrellándolo contra la puerta de mi habitación, estaba lleno de cólera al imaginarme a Tweek con ese maldito bastardo, agarrados de la mano, sonriéndose dulcemente, besándose...

La sola imagen de eso me daba náuseas y ganas de vomitar, realmente no me gustaría presenciar eso. Si lo llego a ver me mataría por completo

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Bien hoy es otro día, otro maldito día en esa escuela de mierda. Odio por completo esta escuela, está llena de idiotas y gente hueca.

Lo primero que hago al entrar a la escuela es ir directamente al casillero de Tweek, ahí esta tan tranquilo acomodando sus libros.

-Hey Tweek -me veo interrumpido por Craig quien se para a un costado de Tweek dándome la espalda y evitando el contacto visual entre el rubio y yo.

-Hola Honey -dice él dándole un beso. Aprieto fuertemente mis puños a un costado mientras lo miro con rabia, sigue dándome la espalda.

-Oy...e -vuelvo a ser interrumpido por el hijo de puta.

-Vamos por tu café amor -Tweek le sonríe dulcemente y toma su mano mientras ambos se van dejándome.

Todo lo que ayer maldije y espere a no presenciar lo presencie ahora. Craig definitivamente pagara por esto.

* * *

**Craig.**

Después de que ayer Tweek me hablara sobre todo lo que pasaba entre ese hijo de puta y él lo consolé por todo lo que había vivido durante el tiempo en que estaba en Denver, luego le propuse estar junto a él todo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que arregle las cosas con Gregory.

-N-no quiero que t-te metas en pr-problemas -dijo Tweek tomándome de las manos.

-Tranquilo no lo haré, solo le dejare en claro que ya no podrá hacerte daño más.

\- ¿Me p-promete en que no te meterás en problemas?

-Te lo prometo -le bese la frente y lo abrace aún más fuerte. Yo definitivamente no dejare que le hagan daño otra vez.

Ambos vamos a la cafetería antes de que las clases comiencen y mientras estoy agarrando su mano siento como esta tiembla.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, cariño? -le pregunto.

-Lo siento, solo que... no lo sé -frota su mano en su cabeza y mira a todos lados -me siento con miedo...creo -dice bajito.

-Estoy contigo, no te preocupes. Cuando sientas eso solo aprieta fuertemente mi mano y yo te envolveré en mis brazos -jale a mi novio y tal como le dije lo abrace fuertemente mientras besaba la coronilla de su cabeza.

-Ugh -escuche detrás mío, solo gire levemente para ver quién era sin soltar a Tweek -demostraciones afectuosas en público -era el pendejo de Clyde haciendo sus estúpidas bromas.

-Cierra la boca, Clyde -frotaba la espalda de Tweek quien había comenzado a llorar -no es momento para tus estupideces.

Clyde se acercó más a nosotros y al ver como Tweek sollozaba entendió a lo que me refería, así que solo se quedó callado dejando que Tweek se desahogara. Pero Clyde siempre será Clyde y su curiosidad nunca cambiaria.

\- ¿Qué paso? -pregunto de manera bajita y calmado, casi como si se tratara de un secreto.

-Ugh -Tweek se separó un poquito de mí, se quitó los lentes y limpio sus lágrimas para después volverse a colocárselos -vamos a sentarnos -pidió.

Yo solo le hice un movimiento de cabeza a Clyde para que fuéramos a la mesa de siempre, él entendió rápido. Mientras mi amigo se llevaba a mi novio a sentarse yo fui por su café.

-Lo que pasa es que... -cuando regrese Tweek ya le estaba contando todo a Clyde.

-Ese hijo de perra, ¿hizo qué? -pregunto enojado Clyde, suspiro enojado y luego se cruzó de brazos -No puedo creer que ese chico sea tan malo, y todavía intenta amenazarte con nosotros, ja, me rio en su asquerosa cara. Si se mete con alguno de nosotros la pasara tan mal.

-N-no quiero que se metan en problemas por eso -comento Tweek.

-Tweek no quiere que nos involucremos en alguna pelea por culpa de Gregory o en algo que nos perjudique.

-Bien -parece decepcionado, pero no refuta nada, es igual cuando Bebe no puede salir con él -Pero no dudes en acudir conmigo si necesitas ayuda.

-Para eso estoy yo, su novio -me dije señalándome

-En caso de que no estés cerca, imbécil celoso -mostrándome el dedo de en medio.

Las clases comenzaron y para mi suerte Clyde estaba en la misma de Tweek y Gregory no. Eso me daba algo de alivio, pero de todos modos le dije a Clyde que por favor no dejara que ese imbécil de Gregory se acercara a Tweek.

-No te preocupes yo me encargo de eso.


	16. Capítulo 16.

**Craig.**

Las horas en donde no estoy junto a Tweek me parecían eternas, no podía concentrarme en nada, solo podía pensar en mi novio, quien ha estado siendo acosado y molestado por un hijo de puta manipulador.

Mis manos se tensaron y al recordar la estúpida cara de Gregory se apretaron en un puño, rompiendo el lápiz que tenía en una de mis manos.

La campana sonó y todos los chicos suspiraron aliviados porque por fin podía irse a sus casas. Yo estaba guardando mis cosas para salir rápido e ir por Tweek a su clase y después dejarlo en la sala de música. Cuando cerré mi mochila, el celular vibró, era un mensaje de Tweek.

Tweek: Butters me acompañara a la sala de música. No hace falta que vengas por mí.

Craig: ¿Seguro no quieres que te acompañe?

Tweek: Estaré bien, además no puedes llegar tarde a tu entrenamiento.

Craig: De acuerdo, Honey. Mándame un mensaje cuando salgas del club.

Salí del salón y caminé al lado contrario de donde se suponía que debía ir. Algo no me agradaba, tenía una sensación rara. Tal vez me volví paranoico, pero no me gustaría quedarme como imbécil cuando presiento algo, así que camine hasta el salón de música.

Al llegar no vi nada, no había ruido. Abrí la puerta y no había nadie, mi corazón se comprimió dolorosamente, sentí mis piernas temblar y tambalearse. Cerré de portazo y empecé a mirar a todas direcciones tratando de entender por qué no estaba, pero solo en mi cabeza estaba la posibilidad de que Gregory le hizo algo.

Estaba tan asustado y molesto que solo corrí en la primera dirección que se me ocurrió, pero al dar vuelta por el pasillo choqué contra alguien. Ambos caímos al suelo de espalda, fue duro el golpe, pero he tenido peores.

\- ¡Tweek! -escucho que gritan, de inmediato abrí mis ojos y al ver a Tweek sentado en el piso lo primero que hice fue abrazarlo.

-C-Craig, ¿Q-que pasa? -pregunto confundido. Al escuchar su dulce voz, por fin pude relajarme.

-Lo siento -le dije aparentándolo un poco más sobre mi pecho -solo que estaba algo asustado al no verte.

Tweek no me dijo nada, solo me abrazo con más fuerza.

Butters nos ayudó a levantarnos, me di cuenta que le había tirado el café a Tweek así que le dije que saliendo de la escuela iríamos por uno.

Los acompañe hasta la sala de música, el primero en entrar fue Butters, nos dejó a ambos afuera solos en el pasillo. Yo aún sostenía la mano de Tweek.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? -pregunto obviamente preocupado mi novio.

-Ahora que te vi y pude tocarte -suspire mientras lo atraía a mí por la cintura -me siento mucho mejor.

Nos miramos mutuamente hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron. Yo abrazaba a Tweek por la cintura y él me tomaba de los hombros. Sus labios eran suaves, tan carnosos que no aguantaba las ganas de mordérselos para luego pasarle la lengua sobre ellos, al parecer a él le gustaba porque cada vez que lo hacia él me apretaba de los hombros y temblaba.

Ambos nos besamos un largo rato, no quería separarme de él, pero Tweek comenzó un juego peligroso al jugar con nuestras lenguas, no había conocido ese lado atrevido de él, pero no me desagradaba, al contrario, me agradaba mucho. El agrado era demasiado que ya empezaba a excitarme, por lo cual tuve que cortar el beso.

-Te veré después -tenía mi rostro aun cerca del suyo, tan cerca que cada vez que hablaba mis labios rosaban los suyos.

-Está bien -suspiro cerca de mi boca causándome escalofríos. Lo bese nuevamente antes de irme de ahí.

Nunca me había enamorado de esa manera. Era la primera vez que sentía el miedo a perder a alguien con el que salgo, la emoción de verlos y el fuego cada vez que lo tenía en mis brazos y lo besaba. Amó demasiado a Tweek, tanto, tanto que no soportaría perderlo.

* * *

**Tweek.**

Estos días Craig me ha estado acompañando a todos lados, me he sentido culpable de que no pueda tener un poco de espacio, siento que estoy acaparando todo de él y me da miedo que se harte de mí y de todo este asunto. No quiero ser la causa por la cual Craig ya no pueda hacer algo más que estar conmigo, no me gustaría ser de esos novios empalagosos que están 24/7 con su pareja.

-Espero que te recuperes pronto, Butters -dije mientras entraba a la escuela -Si cuando tenga la oportunidad iré a visitarte. Está bien, cuídate, nos vemos luego.

\- ¿Qué sucede con Butters? -pregunto Craig.

-Está enfermo, aún no se con exactitud lo que tiene, pero... -hice una pausa y suspiré -me asusté mucho cuando se desmayó y ver a Kenny todo asustado, con pánico, todo fue tan... -no sabía cómo decirlo, solo unas palabras se cruzaban por mi mente.

-Pero al parecer ya está mejor, ¿verdad?

-Sí, Kenny logro llevarlo a tiempo al hospital y ahora ya está en su casa, se está recuperando bien.

Mientras entrabamos a la escuela Kenny paso a un lado nuestro, no nos saludó ni nada, solo caminaba como zombi, e incluso ignoraba a sus amigos. Y me siento mal por él.

Después de que Kenny llevara a Butters al hospital sus padres fueron llamados, al llegar vieron al rubio desliñado, obviamente no les gusto para nada que ese muchacho "sin futuro" fuera el novio de su hijo. Hubo una gran pelea entre Kenny y el señor Stotch, Kenny tuvo que abandonar el hospital y durante la estadía de mi amigo a Kenny se le negó el paso para verlo.

-Tweek, ¿puedes llevarle este ramo a Butters?, dile que espero que se mejore y que lo amo.

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a ese chico tan alegre, con una mirada triste y preocupada. Cuando le dije a Butters mi amigo rompió en llanto y maldijo por lo bajo a sus padres, ambos estaban tan destrozados y siguen estándolo.

Kenny en la escuela ya no es él mismo, al igual que en el campo de futbol e incluso se empezó a rumorear que va a abandonar al equipo. Butters no está mejor que él, siempre está triste, peleando con sus padres por lo mismo o llorando cada vez que corren a Kenny de su casa sin poder hacer nada.

-Tweek -siento como alguien toma mi mano y me sobresalto un poco - ¿En qué piensas amor?

-Oh, no es nada Craig, solo estoy un poco preocupado por Butters, debe ser duro lo que está pasando.

Solo se me viene a la mente que Gregory tiene algo que ver con todo esto, ese imbécil no puede vivir sin hacerle daño a alguien. Esta vez si de verdad lo hizo nunca lo perdonare y hare de su vida una mierda.

Craig de nuevo me dejo en mi salón, hoy no nos cruzamos con los chicos porque llegamos un poco tarde.

Al entrar vi que Gregory había cambiado de lugar para sentarse a un lado mío, yo también quería cambiar el mío, pero el maestro ya estaba en el salón y la clase a punto de comenzar.

Respire hondo y camine hasta mi lugar, la segunda campana sonó justo cuando me senté. Yo no miraba a Gregory y él no me miraba a mí, simplemente nos ignoráramos.

Me extraño un poco su actitud, pero por mi está bien que nos ignoremos aun así no dejare de sospechar de Gregory, ese imbécil es de cuidado y no porque ahora me ignore y ya no me haga nada dejare todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros olvidado.

-Eso es todo chicos -dijo el maestro terminando de escribir en la pizarra -le daré 10 minutos de descanso, mientras yo iré a la sala de profesores.

Terminaba de copiar lo que estaba en la pizarra, mientras que otros chicos comenzaban a salir, cuando vi que Gregory solo está sentado sin hacer nada, pensé que estaba esperando a que todo se fueran.

Cerré mi libreta y comencé a guardar mis cosas, cuando de repente un papelito cayó en el escritorio de mi banca. Después vi a Gregory salir del salón. Dudaba en abrir aquel papel, no quería hacerlo, pero como dicen "la curiosidad mató al gato"

_"Necesitamos hablar, he estado pensando en todo lo que te hice y quiero pedirte disculpas, arreglar todo contigo y si podemos ser amigos..."_

Con tan solo leer eso, yo arrugue la hoja y la lance fuera de mi vista, no quiero nada que ver con ese imbécil de nuevo. ¿Acaso cree que con tan solo una disculpa y un "olvidemos todo" puedo borrar todo lo que me hizo durante mucho tiempo?

Salí del salón, y caminé hasta la cafetería para poder comprarme un café, se me había olvidado mi termo en la casa. Pero cuando pase por la sala de artes alguien me arrastro adentro de ella.

\- ¿Q-que? -pregunte asustado, pero al mirar quien era me relaje -Kenny, ¿Ocurre algo?

-Tweek, quiero hablar contigo sobre algo -trago duro, se veía un poco nervioso y alterado.

\- ¿Estas bien? -cuestione preocupado - ¿Le sucedió algo a Butters?

-N-no, no es nada de eso -su voz se estaba volviendo baja, un poco apagada, eso me preocupo más -Solo quiero que me ayudes con algo de Leo, pero aún estoy planeando cosas, por eso estoy un poco dudoso. Mejor reunámonos en la sala de música al terminar las clases.

-B-bien, pero tendré que avisarle a Craig para...-Kenny me interrumpió abruptamente.

\- ¡No! -grito de la nada.

\- ¿S-seguro que estas bien?, estas actuando un poco raro -le reclame de manera calmada.

-L-lo siento, solo que todo esto que está pasando con Leo me tiene tan abrumado, y-y no quiero que nadie más sepa lo que quiero hacer. S-solo te tengo confianza a ti.

No pude negarme a lo que pedía Kenny, se veía tan desesperado y abrumado, simplemente no podía darle la espalda.

-Bien, te veré en la sala de música -dije y él sonrió aliviado.

Ambos salimos del salón de artes, el timbre para la segunda clase sonó por lo que ya no fui a la cafetería y regresé a donde estaba el salón de cálculo.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Todos estábamos en la cafetería hablando sobre diversas cosas mientras almorzábamos, bueno casi todos porque Clyde estaba haciendo nuevamente una apuesta con Jimmy sobre cuantas sodas se podía beber en tres minutos.

\- ¿Entonces irás a la fiesta? -cuestiono Token.

-No, tengo que esperar a Tweek a que salga de su club de música -contesto Craig -Luego tengo que regresar para hablar sobre algunas universidades con mis padres.

-Pero eso será hasta las 6, cuando tus padres lleguen, ¿no? -pregunte.

-Sí, pero tu club acaba hasta las 4, no creo que pueda estar dos horas en la fiesta y regresar antes de mis padres -refuto Craig, eso es lo que me ha estado molestando estos días. Siento que estoy evitando que Craig celebre con sus amigos o el equipo de futbol, siento que no lo dejo libre.

-Entonces ve cuando salgas de la escuela -sugerí. Craig se me quedo mirando, como si estuviera esperado a que le dijera que fuera una broma.

-Sabes que no quiero dejarte solo, no puedo hacerlo -dijo Craig.

-Sí, si puede, y no te preocupes, no me pasara nada si no me acompañas a todos lados. No ha pasado nada durante todo este tiempo.

-Eso es porque he estado a tu lado, pero cuando ese imbécil vea la oportunidad, volverá a hacerte algo.

-Puedo defenderme, Craig.

-Claro, por eso te seguía molestando, porque te sabes defender muy bien -Craig estaba siendo muy imbécil con sus palabras y me dolían.

-No necesitas ser tan imbécil con lo que dices -estaba comenzando a enojarme -si te digo que puedo defenderme es porque he aprendido como, sé que he sido muy débil enfrente suyo, pero ahora los tengo a ustedes, tengo seguridad de que alguien está conmigo que no estaré solo. Pero eso no significa que deban estar pegado a mi 24/7.

-Solo me preocupo por ti, no sabemos lo que ese hijo de puta puede ser capaz de hacer -dijo Craig.

-Estaré bien, Craig. Solo no quiero que por mi culpa no puedas pasar tiempo con tus amigos.

-No es por tu culpa, solo no quiero ir.

-Eres un mentiroso -dije cruzándome de brazos -te conozco Craig, sé que quieres ir, pero no "puedes dejarme solo"

-... -no dijo nada, solo me miró fijamente -Realmente no quiero dejarte solo.

-No soy un niño de 5 años que necesita supervisión, solo confía en mí.

-Confió en ti -dijo Craig sonriéndome.

\- ¿Eso significa que iras? -pregunto Clyde, el cual tenía la chamarra empapada de refresco.

-... Si, está bien -contesto Craig -Solo envíame mensaje cuando salgas.

-De acuerdo -le respondí con una sonrisa.


	17. capítulo 17.

**Gregory.**

He estado pensando esto meticulosamente, y es hora de llevar acabo mi plan, primero quitare a los estorbos de mi camino. Es simple, solo fue suficiente con conseguir la información adecuada y todo marchará como yo quiero que lo haga.

-No debieron de haberse metido en mi camino, imbéciles -estaba preparando todo para que comenzará a marchar como deben.

Me apresure a llegar a la escuela, y entre a la sala de música. Ese pequeño rubio tiene una cafetera para Tweek, pero él también bebe de ese café, así que si le agrego un poco de almendra molida será un toque especial.

Luego de agregar la almendra, salí del salón sin que nadie me viera, apenas están llegando los demás alumnos. Camine como si nada hasta me casillero y al abrirlo un montón de basura cayó en mis zapatos.

-La basura debe ir en su lugar, ¿no es así? -ahí estaba el pendejo de Kenny burlándose junto con su estúpido amigo, ¿Stan?, agh no me importa cómo se llama ese imbécil, pero te aseguro que te arrepentirás de eso.

-Kenny -llego Kyle y miraba a sus amigos furiosos -Gregory disculpa a los imbéciles de mis amigos -me dijo -emm le diré al de intendencia que te ayude con todo esto y si perdiste apunte por eso, te hare una copia de los míos.

Este chico ha sido de los pocos que me ha tratado bien y es amable, puede que me sirva para después.

-Gracias, Kyle -cerré mi casillero y sacudí mis pies. El pelirrojo me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-No es nada -me respondió.

-Ky, es mejor irnos las clases están por comenzar -dijo el pelinegro imbécil que se estaba burlando junto a Kenny.

-Tienes razón. Nos vemos después -dijo Kyle.

-Agh, eres tan amable Kyle -dijo Kenny y luego me miro de manera arrogante -tanto que incluso lo eres con la basura -el pendejo de Stan estallo en risa.

-Chicos -reprendió Kyle -Agh mejor nos vamos -el pelirrojo se llevó arrastrando a los imbéciles de sus amigos, yo solo me quede ahí parado mirándolos con odio. Pronto esa maldita sonrisa se te borrara del rostro.

Esperé pacientemente a que la hora de salida llegara y de verdad tuve que ser muy paciente y no explotar antes. Tuve que soportar de nuevo las tonterías que Craig y Kenny me hacían, los malditos hijos de puta se arrepentirán de todo.

También he tenido que aguantar ver siempre juntos a mi hermoso Tweek y el imbécil de Craig, tan acaramelados y felices, tsk maldita la hora en que Tweek se mudó a este asqueroso pueblo y conoció al bastardo. Maldita sea la hora en que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por él...

Ahora solo lo puedo observar de lejos, antes tenía una inquietante satisfacción por ver a Tweek llorar por mí y suplicar mientras decía mi nombre, pero ahora solo quiero que me mire de nuevo. ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO.

Al principio molestaba a Tweek para llamar su atención para que se diera cuenta de mi existencia, pero fue creciendo tanto que no pude darme cuenta cuando ya lo estaba lastimando demasiado, simplemente era hacerlo por hacer. Y luego comenzó a gustarme verlo llorar por mí, eso es lo que me fascinaba de sus ojos, ver mi reflejo mientras tenían un brillo a causa de las lágrimas.

Tweek es tan lindo, nunca lo había visto sin tener esos tics estúpidos y estar temblando como un chihuahua, pero se ve más sereno y calmado. Es como si su aura fuera más brillante.

Es tan radiante y me atrae a él más y más.

Por fin la última campana sonó y todos ya estábamos listos para irnos, espere a que todos se fueran e incluso Tweek junto a sus amigos y al imbécil de Craig. Vague por un rato en los pasillos de la escuela fingiendo que estaba buscando al club al que entre.

Luego de asomarme a la cancha de futbol y ver a los dos pendejos ahí fui rápidamente a la sala de música.

Verifique que nadie pasara, me quede parado afuera a un lado de la puerta e intentaba escuchar su conversación.

-Entonces Craig me dijo que no me preocupara de nada, que él estaría siempre a mi lado -esa era la dulce voz de Tweek.

-Ten -se escuchó la voz de Butters, luego un silencio un poco largo.

-Umm, sabe diferente el café -menciono Tweek.

-Sí, es un poco más... -sonreí al saber que Butters había bebido del café -T-Tweek -escuchaba la voz apagada del chico y como tosía sin parar, me asomé discretamente a ver y el pequeño rubio estaba todo rojo e hinchado.

\- ¡Oh, por dios! -Tweek dejo caer la taza al suelo estrellándose - ¡B-Butters! -el chico ya había colapsado al piso.

-K-Kenny -apenas se escuchaba lo que Leo decía, solo pude escuchar claramente el nombre de ese pobretón.

Sonreí descaradamente y me alejé un poco de aquel lugar. Pude ver como Tweek salió corriendo de la sala de música gritando el nombre de Kenny.

Saque mi celular y marque el número que tenía anotado en el papel, espere unos segundos hasta que la voz del señor Stotch se escuchó.

-Diga -contesto el señor.

Ese día se causó todo un alboroto, Leo tuvo que ser llevado al hospital y por poco casi se muere, pero bueno no lo hizo. Luego sus padres llegaron para verlo y su sorpresa fue cuando vieron al "vago y sin futuro" de su novio en la sala de espera. Ambos estaban tan enojados, en especial el padre de Butters, y comenzaron a pelear, el señor Stotch llamaba vil vago, mujeriego y basura para su hijo.

Tanto Kenny como Leo resultaron dañados en esto, tanto física como emocionalmente, todavía recuerdo el gusto que me dio ver a Kenny llegar lleno de golpes y moretones a la escuela. Se decía que peleo con el padre de su novio porque lo atrapo escalando el árbol enfrente de la habitación de su hijo.

Fue un gran día para mí y me esperan mucho más.

Estaba esperando a Kenny en los vestidores, ya no había nadie y Kenny ha sido el último en irse ha estado deprimido el pobre imbécil.

-Agh, mierda -escucho como golpean uno de los casilleros.

-Que agresivo estas Kenneth -salí a encararlo.

-Tú -dijo con odio y sus ojos llenos de ira -debes ser el causante de todo esto.

-Estas en lo correcto -dije sonriéndole más, él se lanzó contra mí, pero antes de tan siquiera tocarme un solo cabello le di un golpe certero en una de las heridas más recientes que tenía, inmediatamente cayó de rodillas al suelo -Ni siquiera pienses en moverte -lo pisé de nuevo al suelo.

-Agh, m-maldito estas acabado -dijo Kenny.

-Que gracioso, porque como lo estoy viendo ahora, ustedes son los que están acabados.

\- ¿U-Ustedes? -dudo Kenny.

-Sí, veras -lo tomo de su cabello y lo jale hasta que su cabeza estuviera levantada del suelo -tú y el estúpido de tu novio tuvieron la gran idea de involucrase entre Tweek y yo, además te confabulaste con Craig para hacerme la vida difícil. Sin embargo, es hora de que los tres paguen todo. Aunque existe la posibilidad de que deje a Leo fuera de todo esto.

Deje a Kenny y él con dificulta se puso de pie.

-Solo me tienes que ayudar con Tweek -al escuchar eso Kenny comenzó a reírse.

-Ni loco te ayudaría -dijo sonriendo -E-Estás demente si creías que podías manipularme.

-Claro que puedo manipularte, mira yo fui quien hizo que Butters casi muera, y eso fue porque soy muy bondadoso de lo contario estarías llorándole a la tumba de tu novio -sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de ira, quería levantarse, pero no pudo -Si no haces lo que te ordeno, Butters pasara a mejor vida y no es broma.

-Si le tocas un pelo a Butters te aseguro que lo lamentaras -me amenazo el pendejo de Kenny.

\- ¿Y cómo evitaras que me acerque a tu novio?, no puedes. Los padres de Leo ni siquiera te dejan pisar su césped.

-Te lo advierto, si algo le pasa a mi novio, me asegurare de que te refundas en la cárcel.

\- ¿Con que dinero, pobre? -le di una patada al pecho y cayó de espaldas -Yo tengo el poder de comprar mi libertad, pero tú no tendrás el poder de regresar a tu novio a la vida.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta.

-No tienes más opciones Kenneth. Haz lo que te digo y Butters queda afuera de todo esto, si se te ocurre la grandiosa idea de decirle a alguien, en especial a Craig y Tweek, tu novio no volverá a ver la luz del día.

\- ¿Q-que tengo que hacer? -pregunto apretando los dientes y con una mirada llena de enojo.

-Ja, lo sabía.

Antes de darle luz verde a Kenny decidí poner una prueba en Tweek, en la primera clase nos toca juntos sin mal tercios o el pendejo de su novio, solo los dos. Pero él durante toda la clase solo me ignoro, quería hablarle, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado.

Hasta que el profesor nos dejó 10 minutos libres, tenía que tomar esa oportunidad. Pero Tweek me seguía ignorando y yo no sabía cómo llamar su atención, solo me quedaba pensando mirando a la nada, hasta que escuche como cerraba su libreta y que comenzaba a guardar sus cosas.

Arranque un trozo de papel y le comencé a escribir, antes de que se fuera se lo lance al escritorio, no espere su respuesta, solo salí del salón. Pero me quede un rato espiando la reacción de mi lindo rubio.

Solo giro los ojos y tenía una mueca de molestia, arrugo la hoja y la lanzo al suelo.

Eso fue todo, si no quería arreglar las cosas por la buenas, serán por las malas. Me aleje del salón y solo mire como Tweek se iba para la cafetería.

Gregory: Llego tu turno de actuar

Le envié un mensaje, él tardo un poco en contestarme, pero lo hizo.

Imbécil 2: Ya está hecho, irá al salón de música después de la última clase.

Gregory: ¿Y Craig?

Imbécil 2: Irá la fiesta del equipo de futbol ya me encargué de decirle a Clyde que es importante que él vaya.

Gregory: Puedes estar tranquilo tu novio por ahora estará bien.

Imbécil 2: ¿Por ahora?

Gregory: No voy a arriesgarme. Los dejare a ambos en paz, cuando tenga a Tweek de nuevo a mi lado.

No hubo respuesta alguna.

-Es hora de la segunda parte del plan -observaba atentamente como Tweek guardaba sus cosas en su casillero -Volverás a ser mío, Tweekers.


	18. Capítulo 18.

**Tweek.**

Craig: Entonces te veo después.

Tweek: Claro amor, nos vemos.

Guarde mi celular dentro de la chamarra de Craig y me acomode la mochila, era el último en salir del salón los demás ya se habían ido, igual Craig, se fue con los chicos a la dichosa fiesta, al parecer Clyde le había dicho que era en su honor y el de Stan los dos mejores jugadores que ha tenido el equipo.

Me alegra que Craig sea reconocido en algo que le gusta hacer, que él este feliz. Me siento muy orgulloso de él.

Antes de irme al salón de música pase por mi casillero a dejar unas libretas que no necesitaría. Mientras lo hacía me topé con Bebe.

-Tweekers -me saludo la rubia con un abrazo que yo correspondí.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Bebe? -pregunte.

-Oh, la exposición del club de artes está cerca, así que necesito terminar mi proyecto. Solo fui a conseguir un poco de material al almacén, de hecho, Clyde está en la sala esperándome.

\- ¿Clyde? -dudé - ¿Creí que él se había ido con los chicos a la fiesta?

-Yo también creía que se iría con ellos, pero decidió espérame. Al parecer también tenía que esperar para hablar con alguien. Es un poco raro, desde que recibió ese mensaje ha estado un poco raro... -decía Bebe tomando su barbilla como si estuviera pensando en algo -Bueno, tengo que irme debo terminar esto -alzo los botes de pintura -Nos vemos Tweekers -se fue la rubia.

\- ¿Una llamada? -me pregunte. Mientras lo pensaba un malestar en mí estomago se hizo presente.

Cerré mi casillero y caminé hasta la sala de música. Con cada paso que daba mi dolor se hacía más grande, y me sentía distante a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor como si fuera una ilusión, me estaba sintiendo mal.

-Agh, diablos -me recargue de espaldas a la puerta del salón.

No me sentía bien, me estaba sintiendo ansioso, algo andaba mal o eso presentía. Sin pensarlo más saqué el celular de la bolsa de la chamarra y comencé a teclear el número de mi novio.

Pero antes de apretar el botón para llamar, la puerta a mi espalda se abrió inesperadamente, sentí como una mano se enredaba en mi brazo y me arrastraba adentro. Escuché un portazo antes de caer al piso, solté mi celular y fue pateado por la persona que estaba conmigo.

\- ¿A quién pensabas llamar? -era Gregory.

Me levanté rápido del suelo, por lo cual me mare un poco, pero como pude recupere mi estabilidad.

\- ¿Q-que haces aquí? -cuestione.

-Solo quería reunirme contigo y como solo te la has estado pasando con el imbécil de tu novio, no me dejaste otra opción -Gregory se acercaba más y más hasta donde estaba y yo retrocedía.

-No sé porque pensaste que me gustaría hablar contigo. No perderé mi tiempo contigo -me arme de valor y lo empuje para que se quitara de la salida. Pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta Gregory me detuvo. Me miraba con una enorme sonrisa y yo solo me enoje más.

-Hey, Tweekers -con su otra mano me acaricio la mejilla, de un manotazo lo aparte -creo que ya sabes quién fue el causante del pequeño accidente con tu amigo, ¿no?

Eso sí me hizo enojar, levante mi puño y lance el golpe, pero el simplemente tomo mi puño en su mano y con un jalón me acerco a él.

\- ¡¿Qué te hizo Butters?! -le grite en la cara - ¡¿Por qué ahora estas detrás de él?!

-No estoy detrás de él, solo he estado detrás de ti, desde hace mucho tiempo solo tengo ojos para ti. ¡Entiéndelo!

Sus palabras me dejaron pasmado, no sabía lo que quería decir... o tal vez sí, pero no quería aceptarlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? -pregunte.

\- ¿Qué, a que me refiero? -río y luego me miró fijamente, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo -A esto me refiero.

\- ¿A qu-? -los labios de Gregory estaban sobre los míos, me quede un breve momento en shock porque no procesaba bien lo que ocurría, pero cuando por fin reaccione aleje a Gregory de mi con un golpe en la mejilla.

Mis nudillos estaban rojos y del labio de Gregory escurría un poco de sangre.

\- ¡Eres un hijo de puta! -escupí al suelo y me limpié los labios - ¡Si vuelves a molestarme no solo tu labio estará roto!

Salí de ese lugar lo más rápido que pude corrí lejos de la escuela y cuando mis piernas no podían más me detuve a respirar. Mi mente estaba revuelta, tenía ganas de vomitar y llorar.

Sentía que había hecho algo malo, de verdad siento que esto fue en parte mi culpa, al igual por mi culpa Butters y Kenny están de esa manera. Gregory está cumpliendo con lo que dijo que haría, sus amenazas ahora se están cumpliendo y siento que no se va a detener. Lastimara aún más a Kenny, a Butters e incluso a los demás... y Craig.

Palpé las bolsas de la chamarra y me di cuenta de que mi celular ya no estaba, luego recordé que Gregory había pateado mi celular en algún rincón del salón.

Mire atrás, estaba indeciso si volver o no, no sabía si Gregory aún seguía ahí o ya se había largado. Di un suspiro largo y decidí irme a mi casa, ya no tenía ánimos de regresar a la escuela.

Maldición, le había prometido a Craig que no dejaría que Gregory volviera a hacerme algo, pero le fallé. Me siento peor, siento que de verdad todo es mi culpa, me siento otra vez miserable como si lo que pasaba en Denver estuviera regresando.

De nuevo me siento atrapado en la telaraña de Gregory.

* * *

**Gregory**

Luego de que Tweek saliera corriendo me pare del suelo, limpie mi labio y masaje un poco mi barbilla. Diablos, Tweek sí que es fuerte, nunca antes me había golpeado con tal fuerza.

Estaba quejándome de mi dolor cuando el celular de Tweek comenzó a sonar, en una esquina la pantalla de mi lindo rubio estaba encendida. Fui a mirar quien era... ya me lo esperaba.

Craig. Su nombre junto a un corazón estaba en la pantalla. Espere a que se perdiera la llamada para recoger el celular.

-Debo devolvérselo -susurré para mí mismo mirando el aparato en mis manos.

No sé cuándo tendré una oportunidad para estar a solas con Tweek, así que debo aprovechar ahora que Craig no está a su alrededor, pero debo ir rápido a la casa de Tweekers antes de que Craig vaya.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí de la escuela, pero en la entrada me encontré a Kenny, eso me sorprende un poco. Ambos nos miramos fijamente.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Kenneth?

-Nada -contesto seguro, pero en su mirada había preocupación -Solo vine a recoger unas cosas que se me olvidaron.

No le pregunte más solo me acerque a él y lo amenace.

-Te lo advierto Kenny, la vida de Butters está en mis manos y si me haces enojar lo lamentaras -le di unas palmadas a su hombro y me largué.

Estoy tan cerca de conseguir lo que quiero, pero Kenny está siendo una piedra en el zapato, no he querido admitirlo, pero creo que es hora de que busque ayuda.

Marque rápido el número y espere a que ese idiota contestara.

-Qui parle? -ahí está su estúpido acento francés.

-Me sorprende que no tengas registrado mi número, Ze Mole.

-Gregory -dijo emocionado -que deleite escuchar tu hermosa voz.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas -respondí antes de que siguiera con su mierda -Te hablo para pedirte un favor,

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, mon amour. Pídeme lo que sea y te ayudare a obtenerlo -al escuchar eso sonreí ampliamente.

-Bien entonces, te hablo luego para darte los detalles -dije cuando visualicé la casa de los Tweak.

-Estaré esperando ansioso tu llamada.

-Aja, adiós -colgué la llamada y caminé rápido hasta la entrada. Toque un par de veces.

Una señora de cabellos castaños salió a recibirme, le sonreí. Ahora veo de donde saco la belleza mi pequeño Tweek.

-Buenas tardes señora Tweak -salude - ¿Esta Tweek en casa?

-Oh, ¿Eres amigo de mi pequeño? -pregunto la dama.

-Sí, soy un gran amigo de Tweek. Vine porque ha olvidado algo en el club de música y vine a devolvérselo.

-Ya veo -dijo la señora Tweak, luego me hizo ademanes para acercarme a ella -Bueno espero que puedas animar a mi pequeño, ha estado un poco raro desde que llego. Creo que peleo con su novio, espero que puedas ayudarlo, ya que no nos quiere decir nada. Mientras yo regresare con su padre a la cafetería. Por favor anima a mi hijo.

-Claro que lo haré señora, de eso no se preocupe.

La dama me dejo pasara y cuando lo hice ella tomó su abrigo.

\- ¡Tweek!, ¡Querido!, ¡Me voy a la cafetería, un amigo vino a verte, los dejo solos!, ¡No vemos cariño! -la señora se despidió de mí y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta.

\- ¡¿Cuál amigo?! -preguntaba bajando rápido las escaleras -Mad...re -termino de decir al verme.

-Tweek -le dije sonriendo ampliamente.

\- ¡No te dije que no me molestaras más! -vi las intenciones de huir de mi pequeño rubio, pero lo detuve.

-Tranquilo, pequeño -acaricie su mejilla y el solo hizo una mueca -Vengo a devolverte esto -saque el celular y se lo enseñe.

-Suéltame -hice lo que dijo, pero no me aparte de él ni un centímetro. Estábamos los dos viéndonos en las escaleras.

-Hey Tweekers, ¿Te he dicho que eres muy lindo? -al escucharme se burló.

-Ja, en Denver no te cansabas de recalcarme lo horrible, asqueroso, repúgnate y raro que soy -fruncía su ceño con cada palabra que decía.

-Eso, solo fue un error. Estaba asustado por lo que sentía por ti -quise acercar de nuevo mi mano a su rostro, pero él lo apartó.

-No me toques -dijo con los dientes apretados -Si nada más vienes a devolverme mi celular déjalo en el piso o lárgate. Es más, llévatelo ya no lo quiero.

-Sabes muy bien que es solo una excusa -al escuchar eso Tweek quería volver a irse, pero de nuevo lo detuve -Si no quieres que algo más les pase a tus amigos o peor a Craig, escúchame.

Tweek se mordió el labio y dudo unos minutos, pero luego se rindió.

\- ¿Q-que es lo que quieres? -pregunto.

-Lo que desde un principio te pedí, termina con Craig -él estaba a punto de hablar, pero lo interrumpí -y se mi novio.


	19. Capítulo 19.

**Craig.**

Tweek no me ha contestado las llamadas, esto no me gusta para nada. Tal vez este ocupado con el club de música, pero aun así él nunca ha ignorado una de mis llamadas. Ya han sido cinco veces en las que intento contactarme, pero él no me responde ni tampoco me devuelve la llamada.

\- ¡Hey Craig! -me grita Kevin - ¿Dónde está Tweek?, pensé que vendría contigo.

-Se quedó en el club de música, al parecer tenía algo que hacer.

-Qué raro -contesto mi amigo -Red me había dicho que el director permitió que las actividades se suspendieran hasta nuevo aviso. Se supone que el club está cerrado temporalmente.

-Tal vez Tweek olvido algo en el club y paso a recogerlo.

-Sí, eso también puede ser -me ofreció un vaso con cerveza -ten bebe un poco y luego puedes ir a buscar a tu novio.

-Gracias -le dije, pero solo sostuve el vaso mirándolo. Luego recordé que Clyde seguía en la escuela con Bebe.

-Craig -se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-Hey, Clyde -salude -Dude, ¿puedes ver si Tweek sigue en su club?, he intentado contactarlo, pero no responde.

-Claro, estábamos a punto de irnos, pasaremos a ver. Te regreso la llamada en unos minutos -le dije que sí y colgó.

Estaba impaciente, no sabía si esperar o ir a la escuela. De verdad me estoy preocupando mucho, Tweek es un chico fuerte, cualquier cosa él puede resolverlo y si no es así, él me tiene a mí, sabe que puede contar conmigo para todo.

Agh ni siquiera sé para que vine a esta ridícula fiesta. Según Token y Clyde, esta fiesta era en honor a mí y Stan por haberlos llevado a la final, pero ni siquiera veo a Stan ni a Kenny, solo a los demás chicos del equipo.

-Oye, David -Rodríguez iba pasando enfrente de mí.

-Hola Craig -me saludo con ese acento suyo.

-Oye, ¿Sabes dónde está Stan? -le pregunte.

-Al parecer tuvo una pelea con sus padres y nadie lo ha visto. Kyle ha estado buscándolo como loco.

-Oh, bueno, gracias -eso explicaba muchas cosas. Pero aún me sentía inquieto.

-De nada, por cierto, gran juego el del jueves -me felicito David, yo le agradecí.

Luego de que se fuera mi celular comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Qué paso Clyde?

-Al parecer Tweek ya no está en la escuela. Bebe y yo lo buscamos por todos lados y no lo encontramos. Ahora mismo vamos a su casa -mi amigo hizo una pausa un poco larga para mi gusto.

\- ¿Q-que paso?, di algo Clyde.

-Bien, pero cuando te lo diga no te alarmes.

-Si no me lo dices ahora voy a enloquecer.

-Ok, Ok. Encontramos un poco de sangre en el piso del salón de música, pero no es mucho. No creemos que sea de Tweek y si lo es no es nada grave.

\- ¡¿Qué no es grav-?! -respire profundo y recobre la compostura -Los alcanzare en casa de Tweek.

Tan pronto como colgué salí del restaurante, sin siquiera avisarle a Token o Kevin solo entré a mi auto y salí de ese lugar para ir a casa de Tweek. Quiero creer que todo está bien, que Tweek solo se hizo un pequeño corte o algo así, pero algo dentro de mi grita que nada está bien y que no debería ir a casa de Tweek.

* * *

**Gregory.**

Tweek no ha dicho nada, solo está mirando el suelo con el ceño fruncido y apretando los labios.

-Tweekers -por fin pude tomarle el rostro con ambas manos -creo que ya has visto hasta qué punto puedo llegar para que sea mío, pero eso solo es la punta del iceberg -la acaricie los labios con la punta de mi pulgar -Soy capaz de mucho más para hacer que me pertenezcas, e incluso matar.

Ante mi declaración él se estremeció y abrió ampliamente los ojos.

-Solo mira lo que pasó con Butters y Kenny -me acerque más a su rostro -Tú tienes el destino de lo que pasara con ellos dos y con Craig en tus manos Tweek, solo acepta lo que te pido. Y para que veas que soy un poco considerado te daré un par de días para que hagas lo que te digo.

-Te odio tanto Gregory -mascullo Tweek mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Aprenderás a amarme -le dije dándole un beso corto -Estaré esperando tu respuesta, ¿Qué tal si me vas a buscar el martes a primera hora en la cafetería?, tienes todo el fin de semana terminar con Craig -le dije sonriendo.

-Solo vete de mi casa. Ya escuché lo que tenías que decirme, ahora lárgate -desviaba su vista, pero no hacía nada para alejarme de él, de nuevo tengo control en él.

-Está bien, lo que digas Tweekers. Nos vemos después.

Me dirigí a la salida, ya había colocado las cartas sobre la mesa. Ahora solo quedaba en Tweek, quien obviamente no iba a rechazarme. Pero siempre es mejor prevenir, ¿no?

-Por cierto, Tweek, querido -el me miraba con enojo -Si le llegas a decir a tu noviecito lo que hablamos, creo que sabes lo que pasara ¿no? Puede que Craig sea fuerte y grande, pero vamos, sabes cuan capaz soy para hacer sufrir a alguien. Y si me place destruiré a Craig, no solo físicamente. Así que, esto es un secreto entre nosotros -le guiñe al ojo.

\- ¡Ya lárgate! -Tweek tomo un cuadro que estaba colgado y lo lanzo a mi dirección. Por suerte la puerta evito que me golpeara con eso.

Con esto la parte dos estaba en marcha. Ahora es momento de resolver unos asuntos extras.

* * *

**Tweek.**

Gregory por fin se largó, yo aún seguía en las escaleras parado mirando con rabia la puerta y el cuadro roto. Estaba temblando del enojo y el miedo. Sabía que Gregory era culpable de lo que había pasado con mi amigo, pero no me imaginaba los motivos detrás de eso.

¿Cómo es que todo llego a ser de esta manera?

Aun con mis pensamientos revueltos y las preguntas que no podía responder, comencé a recoger los pedazos de vidrio, el marco roto y la foto. Tire el cuadro roto y guarde en un cajo la foto, realmente no sabía qué hacía.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y sonar, no me había dado cuenta de cuando Gregory lo coloco en la chamarra. Era Bebe.

-Hola, Bebe -intenté sonar lo más normal que pude, ya no quería involucra a nadie más en toda esta mierda.

-Tweek, ¿estás bien? -me puse un poco nervioso al escucharla preocupada, creía que ya sabía lo que estaba pasando y eso me asustaba.

-Claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Oh, es que no respondías las llamadas y te buscamos por toda la escuela, pero ya no estabas.

-Ah, lo siento. Me sentí un poco mal y me fui de la escuela para descansar, perdón por preocuparlos.

-No te preocupes, de hecho, vamos a tu casa para ver como sigues. Craig también está en camino.

Al escuchar el nombre de mi novio algo en mi estómago se removió y mi corazón punzo dolorosamente.

-Sí, está bien -no evite que vinieran porque no quería parecer sospechoso, así que solo acepte.

Bebe termino la llamada y yo regrese a mi habitación. Esto es demasiado, no sé qué hacer... debería aceptar lo que dice Gregory, realmente me asusta lo que puede llegar a ser capaz, solo mirando a Butters y Kenny me hace sentir mucho remordimiento, pude haberlo evitado, si tan solo hubiera guardado silencio y no contarle a nadie lo que pasaba entre nosotros. Debí negar todo rotundamente cuando Butters me pregunto, debí decirle que no se metiera, pero ahora él está sufriendo.

Sí, es mejor alejarme de ellos antes de que Gregory les haga más daño...será mejor que termine con Craig.

La burbuja en la que estaba exploto cuando la puerta fue tocada un par de veces, deje de hacerme ideas y de hacer conclusiones. Mire por mi ventana, ahí parados estaban Clyde y Bebe, luego un auto se estaciono enfrente, era el auto de Craig.

Trague duro y puse mi mejor cara, no era momento para que me quebrara, necesito resolver esto solo.

Baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y antes de abrir la puerta eche una ojeada veloz a mi alrededor buscando que no haya quedado rastro alguno de la visita de Gregory, al ver que no había nada abrí la puerta encontrándome con los rostros de mis amigos y el de mi novio.

-Hola chicos -saludé a mis amigos -Hola Craig, pasen -me hice a un lado para que ellos entraran.

Al pasar Craig me dio un beso en la frente, pero esta vez no pude disfrutarlo, ni me hizo sentir calidez... eso me asusta un poco.

-Tweek, cariño -me habla Craig mientras yo preparaba un poco de café, los hice pasar a la cocina - ¿Por qué no contestabas las llamadas?

-Le decía a Clyde que me sentí un poco mal y decidí irme de la escuela, pero no me había dado cuenta de que mi celular se descargó, supongo se apagó y ya no pude recibir llamadas.

\- ¿Todo está bien? -cuestiona Craig con notable preocupación.

-Claro amor -aquella palabra me dolía decirla en un momento como este -no tienes que preocuparte -le dije con una sonrisa mientras ponía la taza de café enfrente suyo, luego les serví a Bebe y Clyde.

\- ¿Y porque había un poco de sangre en el salón? -pregunto Bebe tomándome desprevenido.

-Ah, eso -reí nerviosamente -fue porque estaba cambiando la cuerda de una guitarra y me corté un poco, esas cosas son filosas.

Nadie me pregunto algo más sobre lo que sucedió, lo cual agradezco mucho, pero me pone a pensar en que tal vez sospechen algo. Decidí desviar un poco su atención a otros temas, parece que funciono.

Después de charlar un rato ellos tuvieron que irse, Craig se ofreció a dejarlos a sus casas ya que quedaban cerca. Me despedí de mis amigos con un abrazo y luego me despedí de Craig con un beso, pero seguía ese sabor insípido y amargo, como si ya no pudiera disfrutarlos.

-Nos vemos, cariño. Te amo -me dijo Craig, yo estaba pardo bajo el marco de la puerta.

-Hasta luego Craig -le dije, Craig parecía dudar un poco, pero se subió a su auto y se fue.


	20. Capítulo 20.

**Gregory.**

Estaba en mi habitación esperando a que el pendejo de Christopher me contestara la maldita llamada.

\- Mon chéri -por fin escuche su acento -Perdón por no responderte rápido, pero estaba arreglando algunos asuntos.

-No me interesa tus excusas -le dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama -Necesito que hagas todo lo que te diga.

-Como siempre, aun sigues con tu actitud de príncipe mimado -dice él soltando una carcajada.

-Y como siempre, tú sigues siendo mi perro más fiel -le conteste.

-Siempre a tu lado, moun amour. Pero dime mi querido príncipe Gregory, ¿En qué le puede ayudar su más fiel perro?

-Necesito que quites una piedra que tengo en el camino.

-Vaya -se escucha sorprendido -es la primera vez que me pides algo así, casi siempre me pides que los asuste o ahuyente, pero veo que es algo serio.

-Los detalles te los daré cuando llegues a South Park.

-Ja, no necesito que me expliques más, creo saber la razón detrás de todo -el dejo de hablar y pensé que estaba esperando a que yo lo hiciera, hasta que escuche un suspiro y siguió -Sigues obsesionado con ese chico rubio, ¿verdad?

-No es una obsesión, Tweek es el chico del cual me he enamorado -estaba ofendido por la palabra que uso Chris, yo no tengo una obsesión con Tweek, yo estoy enamorado de él.

-Gregory, recuerda que hemos hablado de- sabía lo que quería decir, así que lo interrumpí.

\- ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? -estaba enojado, no me gusta de Chris se meta en lo que no le importa, solo tiene que estar aquí ayudándome con Tweek y los estorbos que hay, no me tiene que estar sermoneando -Si no quieres puedo pedírselo a alguien más.

-No, te ayudare -dijo -Siempre estaré a tu lado, ¿recuerdas?

-Sabía que podía confiar en ti -estaba sonriendo porque la ayuda de Chris siempre es buena -Entonces te veré el domingo en el aeropuerto de Denver y luego te traeré a South Park.

-Nos vemos, Gregory.

* * *

**Tweek**

No pude dormir toda la noche, me quedé desvelado pensando en todo lo que está pasando y no pude evitar llorar...esto me está superando demasiado. Quería ser feliz aquí en South Park, quería iniciar mi vida desde cero, pero no puedo hacerlo, no pude lograrlo. Gregory siempre estará ahí.

He venido a trabajar en la cafetería porque necesito despejar mi mente, no quiero pensar en nada por ahora.

-Buenas días, bienvenido a Tweek's Bro, ¿Qué desea pedir?

-Un latte con un bizcocho por favor.

-En seguida, ¿para llevar o para comer aquí?

-Para llevar, por favor.

Así han sido las conversaciones que tengo, luego intercambio lugares con mi madre en la cocina o con mi padre como mesero. Esto me ha ayudado en algunas ocasiones, pero luego el recuerdo de Craig viene a mí y me descontrolo.

Me duele tener que separarme de él, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que Gregory haga algo peor, no quiero que esto llegue mucho más lejos de lo que ha llegado ya, si puedo evitarlo lo haré.

Intento convencerme que es mejor decirle a Craig adiós y verlo feliz con alguien más, a decirle adiós y llorarle a una lápida o verlo lastimado.

Estoy limpiando las mesas buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar con Craig, cuando escucho la campanilla soñar y luego la voz alegre de mi madre.

-Craig, querido -decía mi madre. Me quede congelado con el trapo en la mesa y mi mirada en mi novio. Entre en pánico.

-Hola señora Tweak -saludo Craig y su mirada cayó en mi -Tweek -dijo mi nombre sonriendo y fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenía un ramo de flores en la mano.

-C-Craig -quise hablar normal, pero es que eso golpeaba duro en mi pecho.

-Ya es hora de tu descanso cariño -decía mi madre mientras me quitaba el mandil y el trapo de la mano -Ve con tu novio, de seguro tienen que hablar de muchas cosas.

Prácticamente mi madre nos empujó a ambos afuera de la cafetería. Craig se veía confundido, pero a la vez divertido; compartiría el mismo sentimiento si es que no pensara en cómo hablar con él sobre...sobre terminar nuestra relación.

-Perdón por hacer que te sacaran de la cafetería -me dijo él.

-No te preocupes, es como dice mi madre, mi descanso ya estaba por iniciar -no quiero terminar con él, no quiero hacerlo.

-Por cierto, estas son para ti -me extendió el ramo y yo con delicadeza las tome -he notado que no has estado bien y quise alégrate con algo, pensé en un café, pero pff tú tienes todo eso -señalo la cafetería -así que esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Lo amo demasiado, no quiero terminar con él.

-Gracias, Craig. Son muy hermosas -por fin una sonrisa sincera salió de mí.

Mi novio me llevo a comer, al cine, luego fuimos a un parque de diversiones. Nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna, la noche ya estaba cayendo así que la vista era completamente hermosa. Durante toda la cita intenta verme normal, pero a veces me perdí en mí mismo, no sé si Craig lo haya notado, pero espero que no.

\- ¿Te la has pasado bien? -me pregunto Craig sosteniendo mi mano.

-Sí, mucho -y era verdad, Craig siempre sabe cómo hacerme sentir bien cuando no lo estoy. Él es mi fuente de alegría y lo adoro con todo mi corazón.

-Me alegro -me dijo sonriéndome. Ambos nos miramos fijamente, hasta que él acorto la distancia y comenzó a besarme. Tan delicadamente, sus labios eran suaves y su toque mágico, me sentía en la gloría -Te amo Tweek -susurro en medio del beso.

-Craig -susurré, pero luego lo volví a besar. Amo cada parte de él, me encanta estar a su lado -te amo.

Y no me importaba nada más solo estar en sus brazos esa noche, no cruzaba otra cosa en mi cabeza que no fuera la calidez de mi novio.

Al bajar de aquel juego Craig me llevo a su casa, era sábado su familia fue a uno de los tantos concursos de Tricia.

Tan pronto estuvimos encerrado en su habitación busque desesperadamente el contacto de Craig. Sus manos tocaban delicadamente cada parte de mí, su tacto me derretía, me gusta mucho cuando juega con las yemas de sus dedos por mis muslos, se siente muy...tentador.

Yo soy un poco más brusco con mis manos ya que recorro su cuerpo de arriba debajo de manera rápida como si quisiera arañarlo. Luego me invade tanto la excitación que me precipitó a su miembro, lo tomo con delicadeza, siento como palpita en mi mano lo cual me emociona más.

-Agh, joder, Tweek -dice Craig cuando hago mi trabajo. Ver sus expresiones y escuchar gemir a Craig me vuelven loco.

Mientras lo masturbo él me besa y acaricia el interior de mis muslos, sé que es lo que quiere hacer así que abro más mis piernas. Sus manos acarician mi vientre antes de bajarla hasta mi trasero.

-Ah -suelto un gemido al sentir al intruso en mi interior -C-Craig -enrollo mis piernas a su cadera mientras empujo mis caderas a él e intentando llegar a su miembro totalmente erecto.

-Relájate, lo hare despacio -no entendía porque decía eso, hasta que mi vista se nublo, oh rayos estoy llorando -te prometo que no te lastimare -siento como Craig retira sus dedos y yo cierro los ojos. Craig cumple su promesa y me hace el amor de manera más calmada a como solemos hacerlo.

El éxtasis es demasiado, pero igual es demasiado el dolor. Craig lo hace delicado y despacio, me gusta cómo me lo hace, pero ahora me duele, me duele pensar que tal vez sea la última vez que este así con él, disfrutando sus toques, sus besos y su amor.

* * *

**Craig.**

Tweek se quedó profundamente dormido sobre mí, siento como suspira cerca de mi cuello, se ve tan calmado y hermoso. Su piel sigue perlada con un poco de sudor, y hace que brille su piel bajo la luz de la luna.

Al verlo tan calmado y en paz me dan ganas de protegerlo, de abrazarlo así para siempre y no soltarlo para que nadie más le haga daño. No entiendo cómo es que alguien tan siquiera pensé en hacerle daño a un ser tan bueno, hermoso y bondadoso como Tweek.

Pero debo de confiar en él, sé que no es para nada débil. Aunque no he podido sacar de mi mente que algo le está afectando, quiero preguntarle qué pasa, pero no quiero meterle más presión de la que ya tiene. Es por eso que hice esta cita, para que se olvide de lo malo que ha pasado y vea que conmigo puede estar tranquilo que buscare las maneras de hacerlo feliz.

Le beso la coronilla y lo envuelvo en un abrazo. Lo amo demasiado.

-Te amo, Honey -le susurro. No sé si me escucha, pero se lo recordare incluso en sueños.


	21. Capítulo 21.

**Craig.**

Me levanté temprano y sentí pesadez, al enfocar mejor mi vista vi a Tweek sobre mi abrazándome fuertemente. Tenía ganas de ir al baño así que lo moví delicadamente a un lado, sin despertarlo.

Aún era temprano, pero decidí bajar a hacer el desayuno para despertar a mi novio. Me coloque la ropa y baje a la cocina. Busque en el refrigerador las cosas que necesitaba y las coloque junto a la estufa.

Me di cuenta de que nunca en mi vida había cocinado nada que no fuera hot cakes o huevo revuelto. Y según yo le iba a hacer un omelette y pan con mantequilla.

-Vamos, tu puedes Craig -me di ánimos y comencé a hacer lo que el tutorial me decía.

Luego de un rato escuche como bajaban de las escaleras.

\- ¿Craig? -era Tweek quien me miraba con una enorme sonrisa - ¿Qué paso? -pregunto él al mirar los huevos tirados al piso y el pan quemado en la mesa.

-Estoy haciendo el desayuno, amor -le contesto mientras le muestro la obra de arte abstracta que hice con el huevo.

-Umm se ve comestible -dijo Tweek sentándose y probando lo que hice -está bueno, pero debes de voltear de manera uniforme el huevo, no dejes solo que una parte este cocida y la otra un poco cruda.

\- ¿Y si mejor te casa conmigo y nos ahorramos lo demás?

Tweek no dice nada solo me sonríe, he visto esa sonrisa antes y puedo descífrala un poco, es como si dijera que pretende hacerlo pasar como broma lo que dije, pero en el fondo se lo toma en serio. Luego esta esa mirada, esa que me dice que no...

¿Es que acaso Tweek no ve un futuro para nosotros?, ¿no ve un futuro para nuestra relación?

No le digo nada de lo que pienso, quiero creer que me he estado haciendo ideas locas y que ninguna es verdad. Pasamos el desayuno tranquilos, bajo una plática amena. Tweek actuaba normal, aunque a veces se me quedaba viendo como si quisiera decirme algo, pero luego desviaba la mirada.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te lleve a casa? -le pregunte. Estábamos de pie en la puerta.

-Sí, estaré bien -me da un corto beso -Nos vemos.

Espere hasta perderlo de vista para entrar de nuevo a mi casa.

* * *

**Gregory.**

Chris me dijo que su vuelo aterrizaría a las 10:30, son las 11:05 y no veo su estúpida cara por ningún lado, ni siquiera me contesta los mensajes ni las llamadas. Solo espero que no haya decidido dejarme solo en esto, de verdad necesito su ayuda para hacer esto.

-Agh con una mierda, Ze mole, ¿Dónde carajos estás? -me quejaba mientras tecleaba más mensajes.

-Parece que en cualquier momento te va explotar la cabeza -Christopher actuaba como si nada, y eso me molesta.

\- ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora y no tuviste la decencia de avisarme?

-Tranquilízate, Gregory -dijo él alzando las manos -hubo un retraso en el vuelo, no es como si el mundo se acabara.

-Pero mi paciencia si -respire hondo -será mejor irnos.

Salimos del aeropuerto y tomamos un taxi para que nos dejaran en South Park, fue un viaje un poco largo, pero ese tiempo me sirvió para poner al tanto de la situación a Christopher.

\- ¿Así que quieres que me encargue de ese tal Kenny?

-Exactamente.

\- ¿De qué manera? -cuestiono mi amigo francés.

-No lo sé, lo dejo a tu imaginación -le di total libertad -Ah, pero no lo mates.

-Sabes que no asesino, al menos que una gran suma de verdes esta de promedio -el encendió un cigarro y yo baje el vidrio de la ventana -Aunque no me gustaría involúcrate en esos asuntos.

-Que considerado eres -le dije burlándome.

-Enserio, Gregory -me toma de la barbilla y me obliga a verlo -debes pensar bien las cosas y no hacer ninguna tontería. No dejes que por un maldito capricho tu vida se vea arruinada -le di un manotazo para que me soltara.

-Guárdate tus mierdas, no necesito que me protejas, sé muy bien lo que hago y lo que quiero. Y ahora lo que quiero es tener a Tweek conmigo.

-Ah -suspira Chris y suelta el humo - ¿desde cuándo estas detrás de él?, ¿Tres, cuatro años?

-Desde hace seis años -le confesé.

Fue cuando recién me mudaba a estados unidos, no conocía a nadie, estaba completamente solo y el único amigo que tenía estaba a kilómetros de mí.

No podía hacer amigos porque tenía un acento un poco raro y fue durante el almuerzo cuando conocí a Tweek, él estaba temblando frente a mí con su bandeja en las manos. Sus lentes eran horribles al igual que su ropa parecía un loco.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? -pregunto.

-Claro -no tenía razones para negarme así que solo lo deje.

Recuerdo que mientras él comía yo solo lo observaba ya que era un chico un tanto peculiar. A mí siempre me decía que era el típico chico inglés, el que parece como un príncipe; y para mí Tweek era el típico chico norteamericano, ese aquel que solo está en su habitación, el típico nerd.

Me lo había quedado mirando demasiado, cuando me di cuenta de que lo hacia él ya estaba mirándome de nuevo. Me sorprendió, pero sus ojos eran tan hermosos que no podía apartar mi vista de ellos.

-E-eres el nuevo, ¿verdad? -me pregunto Tweek.

-Sí, mi nombre es Gregory -me presente con él.

-Mi nombre es Tweek -contesto.

Tweek durante toda una semana me acompañaba, pero siempre mantenía su distancia como si tuviera miedo de ser cercano con las personas, yo respetaba eso porque no era como si quisiera estar mucho tiempo junto a él. Sin embargo, un día tuve una especie de revelación.

Luego de unas semanas por fin comenzaba a tener más amigos, Tweek ya no era el único en hablarme, pero seguía comiendo conmigo, solo los dos. Me preguntaba porque los demás no se unían a nosotros. Fue después de una de las clases de educación física cuando paso.

-Oye -me susurro un amigo mientras caminábamos a los vestidores - ¿Eres amigo del rarito?

\- ¿De quién? -pregunte.

-El rarito -contesto otro chico -uno de cabello rubio y lentes de idiota.

-Ah -dije al darme cuenta de que hablaban de Tweek - ¿Por qué preguntan?

-Es que hemos visto que durante los descansos él se acerca a ti y comen juntos.

-Oye, oye, ¿no le gustaras?

Al escuchar eso mire de reojo a Tweek quien caminaba delante de nosotros, al verlo y pensar en lo que decían esos dos chicos mi corazón latió con fuerzas. Simplemente estaba mirando a Tweek, pero mi corazón latía como si hubiera estado corriendo kilómetros y kilómetros.

-Ja -se burló el otro -sabía que era rarito, pero imagínate que le gustes a un loco, agh que asco.

-Mejor dejemos de hablar de eso y apurémonos -no quise saber más del tema y ellos no quería seguir burlándose de ello.

Mientras nos cambiábamos miraba a Tweek y cuando se quitó la playera de deportes mi corazón latió con más fuerzas, mis mejillas se sentían calientes. Cuando miré que Tweek iba a voltear yo rápido desvié la mirada, no podía soportarlo, me asusto el darme cuenta de que Tweek me gustaba.

Durante un tiempo hablaba solo con Tweek, quería ser cercano a él, pero seguía esa barrera. Y también estaban esos chicos molestando a un más con eso, me desespere tanto de ambos asuntos que termine por descargar mis frustraciones en Tweek.

Estaba tan desesperado porque no quería aceptar lo que siento por él, luego el no poder acercarme más para poder aceptar todo y por último las burlas y bromas de aquellos chicos. Fue un montón de cosas que me hacían sentir impotente que termine por explotar y hacer idioteces.

Lastimé a Tweek por mis inseguridades y lo perdí. Fue tan difícil el aceptar todo cuando él ya no estaba y no sabía dónde encontrarlo, hasta que por azares del destino nos volvimos a encontrar. Aunque fue una gran sorpresa verlo con otro.

-Gregory -me había perdido en el pasado que no me di cuenta de que Christopher llevaba tiempo hablándome.

\- ¿Eh? -pregunte saliéndome de mis pensamientos y recuerdos.

-Llegamos.

-Ah, sí claro -bajamos del taxi e hice que Chris lo pagara como forma de compensarme el retraso que tuvo en el aeropuerto.

-Te quedaras en mi casa -le dije mientras él bajaba su poco equipaje -mis padres nunca esta así que no se darán cuenta de que existes. Tenemos un cuarto de invitados, lo puedes usar.

-Que pintoresco pueblo -dijo Chris mirando a su alrededor.

-Ñah -dije -está lleno de idiotas.

* * *

**Tweek.**

He decidido visitar a Butters ya que no lo he hecho desde hace mucho, sé que es algo tarde, pero quiero verlo. Me siento muy mal al ir a su casa, mucho más de saber que por mi culpa tuvo que pasar un mal rato y casi muere.

Miraba el jardín de la casa de mi amigo y me empiezan a temblar las piernas, pero aun así decido cruzar la calle.

\- ¿Qué haces? -escucho preguntar a alguien a un lado mío, es Kenny.

-K-Kenny -lo miro un momento y veo que está peor que nunca -voy a visitar a Butters, ya que no -me interrumpe.

-Sera mejor que no lo hagas -sus palabras son desconcertantes y antes de que pueda preguntar el porque me lo dice él contesta -mantente alejado de Butters, por favor. No quiero que le suceda nada más.

\- ¿L-lo sabes? -siento un nudo en la garganta.

-Sé que no es tu culpa, pero si estas cerca de Butters, él será quien salga lastimado.

-Lo...lo siento mucho -siento como mis lágrimas comienzan a caer -y-yo nunca pensé que e-esto ocurriría.

-Tweek, escúchame -Kenny se acerca hasta mi -no es tu culpa. Gregory es un loco, está mal de la cabeza. Y-yo quiero disculparme por haberte mentido y...

-Lo sé, presiento que él te dijo algo, ¿no? -no hubo respuesta alguna, pero eso fue suficiente -Perdón por involucrarlos.

-No...no tienes que hacerlo. Solo escúchame, Gregory es muy peligroso y no creo que se detenga con solo obtener lo que quiere, necesitamos hacer algo, debemos detenerlo antes de-

\- ¿Antes de que? -la voz de Gregory nos cógelo a ambos. Yo me alarme mucho en ese momento y Kenny también, estaba completamente pálido al igual que yo.

-G-Gregory -susurro con voz temblorosa.

-Tweekers -dijo él acercándose a nosotros. Ambos retrocedimos un poco -Kenneth.

-Gregory -dijo Kenny temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Es raro verlos a ambos juntos y más a estas horas.

-Ambos hemos venido a ver a Butters, nos encontramos de casualidad -siento que esta excusa no servirá.

-Ya veo -dice él.

-Mejor me voy, creo que ustedes tienen que hablar -Kenny solo me da una mirada rápida y yo asiento con la cabeza, no pude enojarme con él por dejarme solo con Gregory, siento que fue lo mejor ya está demasiado involucrado en esto y es peligroso que se quede aquí.

\- ¿De que hablaban? -exige saber Gregory.

-De Butters, él quiere saber cómo esta.

\- ¿Te dijo otra cosa? -mierda espero que no nos haya escuchado.

\- ¿Otra cosa como qué? -me hice el ingenuo y parece que funciono.

-No, de nada -dice Gregory y cuando pienso que por fin se irá, él me dice algo que me hace preocuparme más -Por cierto, escuche que no llegaste a dormir a tu casa y que pasaste toda la noche en la casa de Craig.

No sabía cómo contestar o que decirle, me da miedo decir algo erróneo y causar el enojo en Gregory y que después pueda hacer algo a Craig.

-Eso no fue parte de lo que hablamos -Gregory de veía realmente enojado -te dije que tenía estos días para terminar con él, no para que te revolcaras cuantas veces pudieras con él.

-Eso...eso fue -realmente no sé qué decir vuelvo a sentirme impotente y mudo frente a él.

-Termina con él y no vuelvas a acercarte a Tucker o de verdad lo lamentaras Tweek -sentencio -No hagas que mi paciencia se acabe.


	22. Capítulo 22.

**Tweek.**

De nuevo no puedo dormir, no pude parar de pensar en Craig y nuestra relación, lo que tengo que hacer. Ni siquiera me atreví a responderle la llamada que me hizo para avisarme que pasara por mí, solo hui.

Salí más temprano de mi casa para evitar que Craig me llevara a la escuela, de verdad Gregory tenía ayer una mirada llena de odio al mencionar y pensar en Craig, me da miedo lo que le pueda hacer.

La mañana está muy fría y se siente más al caminar. Miro todo a mi alrededor y me siento tan ajeno a lo que está pasando, es como si ellos vivieran en otro mundo, uno más tranquilo.

Fui muy ingenuo al pensar que podía líbrame de la pesadilla en la que vivía.

Soy uno de los primeros en llegar a la escuela, así que no me apresure para nada en llegar a mi casillero. Guarde la bufanda que use junto a los guantes y saque el libro de mi primera materia.

-Pobrecito, dicen que está muy herido -escuche murmurar a un par de chicas que apenas llegaban.

-Pero no creo que fuera un asalto -comento la otra chica.

-Eso mismo creo -sus palabras se hicieron imposibles de escuchar ya que estaban caminado hacia otro pasillo.

No le preste mucha atención, solo termine de tomar las cosas que necesitaba para ese día y las guarde en mi mochila. Los demás alumnos estaban llegando.

-Es una locura.

-No lo creo, pobre.

-Al parecer fue su novio quien lo encontró.

-Pobres los dos, la han tenido difícil.

Aquellas conversaciones llamaban más mi atención todo el mundo hablaba de eso.

Camine hasta mi salón escuchando lo que murmuraban e intentaba armar el rompecabezas, pero nada me daba pistas concretas, solo sé que quisieron asaltar a alguien, pero termino herido por tremenda paliza que le dieron y quien lo encontró tirado en el piso fue su novio.

\- ¡El bastardo que le hizo eso lo pagar muy caro! -escuché un grito junto a un fuerte golpe. Era Stan.

-Malditos hijos de perra, ¿Por qué se meterían con Kenny? -decía enojado Kyle.

Al escuchar el nombre de Kenny, mi mundo empezó a temblar. No, no podía ser verdad, no, no puede ser posible.

Me negaba una y otra vez, pero era más que obvio lo que sucedió.

-Tweek, ¿estás bien?

-Red -sentí mi pecho oprimirse quería llorar, pero no podía hacerlo en medio del pasillo -no, me duele el pecho -le dije.

-Te llevaremos a la enfermería -dijo ella -Kevin, ayúdame -su novio se acercó y me ayudo a ponerme un poco derecho. Entre ambos me llevaron a la enfermería.

-Recuéstate, Tweek -me dijo Red mientras me ayudaban a subir los pies a la cama - ¿Quieres que llame a Craig?

-No, gracias. Estaré bien -ella me veía indecisa, pero acepto. Les agradecí su ayuda y les dije que podían irse que estaría bien.

Estando solo, me levante un poco de la cama. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero es a la única persona que le puedo preguntar. Marque su número y espere unos segundos.

-Necesito que vengas a la enfermería -le dije tan pronto contesto -te espero aquí.

Solo eso dije y colgué al escuchar un "está bien voy para allá"

Fueron solo minutos los que espere, luego vi que entraba a la enfermería sonriendo como si todo estuviera bien, como si no hubiera hecho algo.

-Tweekers -dijo animosamente -No esperaba que me llamaras.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Kenny, Gregory? -le pregunte sin rodeos.

-Oh, eso -dijo como si nada -solo fue una pequeña lección para que dejara de estar de bocón e intentando detenerme -nos escuchó, escucho todo -si Tweek los escuche, no soy imbécil. Le dije que se mantuviera alejado y callado, pero el sigue insistiendo en actuar como un puto héroe.

-Y tu actúas como un verdadero villano. Lastimando a gente y golpeándola.

\- ¿Quién dijo que yo lo hice? -lo que dijo me confundió -yo no lo hice. Y aprovechando esto te presentare a alguien. Christopher -un chico castaño entro a la enfermería -te presento a Chris. Él es quien hace el trabajo sucio.

-Ja, tienes que contratar a alguien para hacer lo que tú no puedes, ¿no? -le dije.

\- ¿De verdad te atreves a hablarme así? -al pensarlo un poco, me di cuenta de que era verdad, yo no puedo hablarle así -Chris en un viejo amigo mío, él asusta a los idiotas que se quieran meter en lo nuestro. Solo le dio una pequeña golpiza a Kenny, solo lo dejó inconsciente. Fue pura casualidad que su novio pasara por ahí. Realmente tenía intención de dejarlo abandonado en un basurero, pero Chris dijo que no, a pesar de todo es amable.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con todo esto?

-Yo ya te lo dije -Gregory me tomo del mentón -esto puede acabar ahora si tú lo decides.

Me mordí la lengua para no escupirle en la cara.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir al parecer no te sientes bien y tienes que descansar. No vemos luego, Tweekers -me dio un beso y sentí ganas de morirme en ese instante.

Gregory y su amigo me dejaron solo de nuevo en la enfermería. Pero no podía estar tranquilo ahí acostado sabiendo que Gregory sigue haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Me levante de la cama y tome mis cosas, salí de la enfermería, pero cuando cruce la puerta choque con mi novio.

-C-Craig -estaba nervioso no sabía si había visto a Gregory salir.

-Honey, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿te sientes mal? -me invadió de preguntas.

-N-no, estoy bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Craig.

-No mientas Tweek -Craig se veía molesto y preocupado -has estado raro desde hace tiempo, dime la verdad. ¿ocurre algo?

-Ya te dije que no sucede nada -le dije apartándome un poco de él.

-Tweek si ocurre algo nece- lo interrumpí bruscamente.

\- ¡Deja de ser un fastidio!, ¡Si te digo que estoy bien es porque lo estoy! ¡¿Es que acaso tu diminuto cerebro no puede procesar eso?! -mierda me desquite con Craig y él se ve lastimado, quería decir algo, pero luego pensé que sería mejor si es que él me llegase a odiar.

Si él ya no quiere verme eso será lo mejor, así no corre ningún riesgo con Gregory.

-Tengo que irme -dije y no mire atrás cuando dejé a Craig.

Eso es lo mejor.

* * *

**Craig.**

-Vaya pareces muerto -dice Clyde sentándose enfrente de mí.

\- ¿Paso algo? -pregunto Token.

\- "¿Paso algo?" -repetí pausadamente -ahora entiendo porque Tweek se enojó. Esa pregunta la ha escuchado tanto de mí que ha de pensar que no lo creo capaz de arreglar sus problemas -Agh -suspire frustrado.

\- ¿Tu y Tweek pelearon? -pregunto incrédulo Clyde, yo solo asentí.

-Dios, las cosas han estado mal por todo el pueblo -dijo Token suspirando.

-Oye, Craig. ¿Has notado que Tweek ha estado raro? -cuestiono Clyde.

-Sí, de hecho, si lo he notado distante, menos alegre y con una cara de...

\- ¿Aburrimiento? -dijo Token.

-...Si -conteste un poco inseguro.

-Sí, no eres el único que lo ha notado -comento Clyde -la mayoría de nuestros amigos ya se ha dado cuenta de eso y ha estado corriendo un rumor...

\- ¡Clyde! -regaño Token, pero lo que estaba diciendo Clyde me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

\- ¿Qué?, si no le decimos nosotros de todos modos se va a enterar, en este lugar los chismes corren como fuego en pólvora.

-Si van a decirme háganlo -exigí, ya todo esto está acabando con la poca paciencia que Dios me dio.

Clyde y Token seguían mirando se hasta que mi amigo el moreno suspiro.

-Se ha estado corriendo el rumor de que Tweek pueda estar interesado en alguien más y que ya no quiere estar contigo.

Sentí que el mundo se detuvo en ese mismo instante. Tenía que ser una jodida broma ¿no?

No es posible que eso sea cierto, debe ser mentira. Tweek y yo estamos bien, todo va bien en nuestra relación incluso el sábado él y yo...

No, no me lo puedo creer esto tiene que ser mentira.

\- ¿De dónde mierda vino eso? -pregunte enojado.

-No sabemos, solo te lo decimos para que si te enteras de lo que están diciendo no explotes.

\- ¡¿Cómo mierda no voy a explota si lo que dicen son estupideces?! -levante la voz por toda la cafetería, todo el mundo se detuvo y nos miraban discretos.

Algunos miraban y desviaban la vista, luego otros solo nos miraban de reojo y algunos solo miraban agachados. Nadie quería mira fijamente a donde estábamos.

-C-Cálmate Craig -pidió Token -no hagas un drama. Es solo un rumor, no les hagas caso.

-N-no puedo, -dije rendido y con el corazón destrozado – porque tal vez tengan razón y Tweek ya no me quiera.

-Dude -susurro Clyde.

-Si no fuera así, ¿Por qué otra cosa se comportaría tan frio y distante conmigo? Él no era así, pero simplemente cambio.

-No puedes hacer conclusiones precipitadas, debes hablar con Tweek y preguntarle -interrumpí a Token.

-Tweek ya está harto de mí, por eso me grito en la mañana. Porque ya no quiere hablar conmigo ni verme -estaba tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba, aunque me doliera mucho Tweek ya no me quiere.

Ninguno de mis amigos dijo algo más y yo ya no aguantaba más tiempo para estar ahí sintiéndome miserable. Así que solo me levante, tome mi mochila del suelo y salí de la cafetería ante la mirada de todos.

Camine por un largo rato hasta que mis pies me dirigieron a la cancha de futbol, donde lleve a Tweek cuando nos saltamos la clase de computación. Ese día fue el comienzo de todo, fue el primer paso para comenzar a salir. Ese día paso algo muy gracioso, pero también metí la pata, aunque eso me ayudo a darme cuenta de que Tweek realmente me gusta.

No sé en qué momento comencé a llorar, solo sentí como algo húmedo y cálido se deslizaba por mis mejillas.

No puedo permitir que Tweek deje de quererme, simplemente debo enamorarlo de nuevo, amo tanto a Tweek como para permitir que otro idiota me lo quite, debo recuperar el amor de mi pequeño rubio.

Recuperare su amor.


	23. Capítulo 23.

**Tweek.**

He estado posponiendo esto, pero no puedo seguir haciéndolo, de lo contrario más personas resultaran heridas.

Estuve meditando todas las clases para saber cómo hacerlo, pero no llegue a nada, simplemente esperare a que mis palabras salgan y no me acobarde a último momento.

-Bien eso es todo por hoy -anuncio el profesor borrando lo que había escrito en el pizarrón -recuerden que su proyecto final está cerca, necesito que me den pruebas de sus avances, tienen hasta la otra semana para hacerlo.

Con eso dicho nos dejó salir, fui uno de los primeros en hacerlo, me sentía ansiosos así que necesitaba salir de ese lugar. Ni siquiera pase por mi casillero solo camine hasta la entrada de la escuela y cruce la puerta, por fin pude respirar aire fresco.

Mi cuerpo estaba temblando, realmente estaba muy nervioso.

-Tweek -Bebe mi miro y corrió a abrazarme -no te he podido ver en todo el día -ella llevaba puesto su uniforme de porrista.

-Hola Bebe -le dije.

\- ¿Qué haces afuera ya te vas? -me pregunto - ¿No vas a esperar a Craig?

-Eso es lo que hago, solo que lo espero aquí afuera porque está más fresco.

\- ¿Te importa si te hago compañía? Porque lo más seguro es que Clyde este con tu novio y Token.

Acepte la compañía de Bebe porque necesitaba distraer mi mente de todo lo que pasaba por ella y de hecho sirvió muy bien ya que Bebe con su plática, sus anécdotas y sus chismes lograba hacer que me olvidara momentáneamente de todo y que me sacara más de una sonrisa.

Pero no podía escapar de mi realidad, la vida se ha encargado de demostrármelo varias veces y de maneras dolorosas como ahora.

\- ¡Hola chicos! -saludo enérgica Bebe. Yo solo estaba parado como idiota mirándolos como si fuera la primera vez que los veía.

-Amore mío -Clyde fue el primero en correr a nosotros o mejor dicho a su novia.

-Hola Tweek -me saludo Token.

-Hola Token -dije quedito, igual como lo hice la primera vez que hablé con él.

-Honey -la sonrisa radiante de Craig me deslumbro por un momento, pero luego al mirarlo mejor noté que sus ojos estaban un poco rojos.

-C-Craig -ahora cada vez que digo su nombre no puedo evitar tartamudear, como si decirlo me fuera algo imposible.

\- ¿No vamos? -él tenía intenciones de tomarme de la mano, pero lo evite lo cual desconcertó a Craig al igual que a Token.

-L-los dejaremos solos -Token camino hasta donde Clyde y Bebe estaban. Clyde al mirar a Token tomo la mano de su novia y los tres se fueron.

-Tenemos que hablar, Craig -no me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

\- ¿S-Sobre qué? -pregunto él.

-Sobre nosotros -le conteste y él intento tomarme la mano de nuevo, pero igual lo evite -Siento que lo nuestro ya no está funcionando -empecé con una excusa pobre -y que es lo mejor para ambos es que...terminemos -dude un poco, pero no podía permitirme que Gregory le hiciera algo a Craig solo porque está conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué? -me pregunto calmado.

-Y-ya te dije que sería lo mejor para-

-Tweek mírame a la cara -pidió, yo me negué a hacerlo -Tweek -dijo, pero seguía negándome - ¡Mírame Tweek! -Craig tomo mi cara entre sus manos y aunque estaba gritando él procuro hacerlo de manera calmad y delicada sin hacerme daño - ¡Repítelo, pero mirándome a los ojos! ¡Si es que de verdad eso quieres entonces dímelo mirándome a los ojos!

-Suéltame -no podía hacerlo, porque soy débil a él.

\- ¡Hazlo Tweek!

\- ¡Basta Craig! -lo empuje - ¡¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo y ya?!

\- ¡Porque estas mintiendo, ni siquiera puedes mirarme para terminar lo nuestro! -Craig se volvió a acercar a mí -Dime la verdad Tweek.

Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero Craig no me deja otra alternativa. Siento como mi labio tiembla.

\- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? -al empezar sentí como se hacía un nudo en mi pecho -No te amo Craig -lo miraba fijo.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunto atónito. Yo ya no soportaba más estar ahí.

-No te amo Craig, lo siento. Es lo mejor para ambos, solo ya no me vuelvas a buscar -no dije más solo me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar sin importarme los gritos desesperados de Craig.

Me mordí fuertemente el labio para no llorar en ese momento y apresuré mis pasos para llegar a casa. Me duele, pero fue lo mejor... fue lo mejor.

* * *

**Craig.**

Esto tiene que ser un maldito sueño, de verdad esto no puede estar pasando...simplemente aun no puedo procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

_"No te amo Craig"_ -esas palabras se clavaron fuertemente en mí y me dolían mucho recordarlas de nuevo.

\- ¿Craig? -al mirar a donde la voz provenía me di cuenta de que varias personas presenciaron lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Red -mi prima fue a mi lado al igual que Kevin ambos me consolaron.

-No te preocupes Craig, encontraras a alguien mejor -me decía Kevin, pero yo realmente no quería encontrar a alguien más, yo quiero estar con Tweek.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, es mucho más humillante seguir aquí -realmente es muy humillante tener todas las miradas de compasión de mis compañeros y de algunos extraños.

Red y Kevin no hicieron nada para detenerme y me dejaron ir.

Intentaba pensar en que fue lo que paso, ¿Cómo es que todo termino de esta manera?, aun no entiendo porque Tweek me termino, he estado para él en todo el tiempo que ha estado en South Park, fui su primer amigo, le tendí la mano cuando necesito ayuda y... lo amó incondicionalmente.

¡¿Qué mierda fue lo que sucedió?!

Paté un buzón de correos mientras me preguntaba eso, no podía creer que simplemente Tweek me termine porque "no me ama". Eso es una vil mentira.

Y como si mi mente se aclarada e iluminara vi al idiota de Gregory del otro lado caminando como si nada. Ese hijo de puta debe de estar involucrado en esto. Sin seguirlo pensando atravesé la calle.

\- ¡Gregory! ¡Hijo de perra! -grite y cuando él volteo a verme, ambos ya estábamos en el suelo. Lo había tacleado como si fuera mi oponente en un juego de futbol americano.

Tosió un poco y tomo una bocanada de aire, porque con el golpe lo había dejado sin él.

-Habla maldito imbécil -le dije jalándolo de su estúpida camisa naranja - ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Tweek para que terminara conmigo?

\- ¿D-de que agh hablas, maldito hijo de perra? -me contesto él agarrando fuertemente mi mano intentando separarla de su camisa.

-No te hagas el imbécil, sé, estoy seguro que tú eres la razón por la que Tweek me termino. Pero, hijo de perra, no te saldrás con la tuya.

No me contuve comencé a golpear a Gregory a puño limpio, uno tras otro, todos iban directamente a su cara, su nariz ya estaba rota al igual que su labio.

Gregory no tardó en responder los golpes, admito que es fuerte, que sus golpes si causan daño, pero por favor soy un maldito jugado de futbol americano.

\- ¡Craig! -varias personas se acercaron a donde estábamos peleando, yo le había roto su estúpida camisa y el me holgó mi chamarra.

\- ¡Detente! -era Token y Clyde quienes intervinieron. Al igual que Kyle

Kyle tomo a Gregory y lo separo de mí, mientras Clyde me tomaba por la espalda e intentaba arrastrarme lejos de Gregory.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Carajo, él es el culpable de que Tweek me terminara, debo hacerlo pagar!

De inmediato Clyde aflojo su agarre y aproveche eso para corres hacia donde estaba Gregory, pero Token intervino.

\- ¡Cálmate!, ¡¿Qué ganas haciendo esto?! -pregunto Token

-Mandar al hospital a este bastardo -dije.

-Craig, si Tweek termino contigo es porque algo entre ustedes no está bien. No debes echarles la culpa a terceros.

-Guárdate tus sermones, Kyle -dije apuntando con el dedo al pelirrojo -No sabes lo que es capaz el pendejo que estas encubriendo.

-Yo ni siquiera sé de lo que hablas, maldito -se dignó en hablar Gregory -Ni siquiera sabía que Tweek había decidido terminarte.

Es mentira, todo lo que dice son puras mentiras.

\- ¿Ves? Gregory no sabe nada -dijo Kyle.

-Craig, mejor vámonos -Clyde me jalaba de la camisa, pero me negaba a dejar el asunto así -Es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora.

Dejé de forcejear y cedí a lo que decía Clyde. Token tomo las cosas que avente en la calle cuando empecé la pelea con Gregory y los tres no fuimos, solo pude ver como Kyle hablaba con el imbécil de Gregory y él hacia ademanes mientras le explicaba no sé qué mierda al pelirrojo.

Decidimos ir al parque para sentarnos y hablar de lo que había sucedido.

* * *

**Tweek.**

Me detuve un momento en la cafetería para poder procesar lo que ocurrió. Para poder encontrar un poco de paz, pero simplemente no puedo, mi paz era Craig, él era quien me daba confianza y hacia que mis preocupaciones se esfumaran, pero ahora...

Quería llorar, pero me negaba hacerlo frente a mis padres. Solo estoy sentado en una mesa del rincón con todos mis cuadernos regados en la mesa, intentando aparentar que estudio o algo así, aunque solo quiero recostarme y olvidar todo.

-Ten -mi madre me trajo mi café favorito - ¿semana de exámenes? -pregunto mirado todo lo que estaba regado en la mesa.

-Si -le conteste sin prestarle mucha atención.

\- ¿Y Craig? -pregunto ella.

-N-no pudo venir -nuevamente le mentí -está ocupado con su práctica.

-Umm que mal, si llegas a verlo dile que venga a cenar algún día a la casa.

Le dije que estaba bien y ella se tuvo que marchar para atender la caja. Me bebí mi café un poco lento hasta que mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Era un número desconocido.

Dude en contestar o no, pero al final termine aceptando la llamada.

-Diga -fue lo primero que conteste.

-Tweek -me dio escalofríos escuchar mi nombre de la voz de un extraño.

\- ¿Quién eres? -pregunte a la defensiva.

Escuche un suspiro: -Soy Christopher.

-Ah -dije al recordar al chico castaño de la mañana - ¿P-por qué me llamas?

-Necesito hablar sobre algo contigo, pero no quiero que Gregory se entere.

\- ¿Por qué?, yo pensé que eras lacayo de Gregory.

-Técnicamente soy su amigo de la infancia, pero eso no viene al caso, solo ven y no se lo digas a Gregory.

-No me das confianza, si eres amigo de ese imbécil debes ser igual que él -estaba comenzando a alzar la voz.

-Tweek, estoy preocupado y asutado. Me preocupa que haga algo idiota.

-Si fueras su amigo hubieras evitado todo esto desde hace mucho.

-Hey, Tweak -su voz sonaba más intimidante -eso ya lo había intentado, pero sabes cómo es Gregory... no hablemos sobre esto por teléfono, solo ven a verme, por favor.

-... -estaba dudando, pero Christopher me da más confianza que Gregory - ¿Dónde nos vemos?

Termine de recoger mis cosas y meterlas en la mochila, salí de la cafetería y camine hasta el lugar donde Christopher me cito. Fue como si el destino me hiciera una broma cruel, pues Christopher me dijo que nos viéramos cerca del Lago de South Park, donde comencé a salir con Craig.

Christopher ya estaba esperándome en la banca que está cerca de la orilla del lago, me acerque cautelosamente hasta quedar frente a él.

\- ¿Gregory no te ha contactado? -pregunto haciéndose a un lado dejándome un espacio para sentarme.

-No, para nada -le respondí mientras me sentaba.

-Bien.

\- ¿Y?, ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

-Quiero que me ayudes a detener a Gregory.


	24. Capítulo 24.

**Craig.**

\- ¿Realmente te dijo que no te ama? -pregunto Token sin poder creerse lo que le decía.

-Sí, es fue lo que dijo -dije recordando cómo me miraba Tweek, como si quisiera que desapareciera de su lado -Sigo pensando que Gregory tuvo algo que ver en esto, él tuvo que haber hecho algo para hacer que Tweek actuara así.

\- ¿Y si no? -pregunto Clyde - ¿Qué pasaría si Tweek de verdad ya no siente nada por ti?

-...Yo realmente tengo la esperanza de que no sea así -conteste.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decirme otra cosa el teléfono de Clyde empezó a sonar. Clyde rápidamente contesto al ver el nombre en él.

-Nena -dijo Clyde un poco nervioso - ¿Qué?, sí, estoy con los chicos. Espera, ¿Qué estás diciendo? -Clyde tenía una mirada de confusión e incrédulo -Si, ahorita mismo lo pongo, espera -mi amigo activo el alta voz -Bebe todos te podemos escuchar -yo y Token nos acercamos más a la bocina del celular de Clyde para escuchar mejor.

-Craig, ¿Tweek está contigo? -esa pregunta me sorprendió.

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Umm, bueno veras las chicas y yo decidimos ir a la cafetería de Tweek para pasar el rato, pero cuando apenas íbamos a cruzar vimos que Tweek salió de ahí rápido, pensamos que les había pasado algo por lo cual le seguimos e intentamos llamar su atención, pero estaba muy distraído casi lo atropellan un par de veces. Y cuando vimos que se detuvo por el lago de South Park intentamos hablarle, pero...no nos atrevimos a hacerlo cuando lo vimos...con otro chico.

Al escuchar eso mi corazón se paralizo y mis sentimientos se mezclaron, sentía coraje, enojo y celos; pero también tristeza y ganas de llorar.

-No queríamos creer que era él y...no sé quisimos creer que era otro chico parecido a él, por eso te pregunte si Tweek estaba contigo... pero creo que fue una estúpida pregunta -decía Bebe, pero yo no estaba prestando total atención.

\- ¿Saben con quién estaba? -pregunto Token.

-No, de hecho, es un poco raro porque ninguna de nosotras lo había visto nunca en algún lado, ni en la escuela, en la plaza o en otro lugar.

-Yo si lo vi una vez -se escuchó la voz de Nichole -Estaba merodeando por la escuela, lo vi cerca de la puerta trasera donde luego están los góticos.

-Eso es aún más raro -comento Bebe.

-...Estoy pensando que tal vez ese chico fue a ver a Tweek -dije.

A estas alturas ya no puedo pensar otra cosa, en mi mente solo esta: Tweek ya no me ama y es feliz con alguien más.

-Piénsenlo -dije tratando de contener las lágrimas -Tweek ya no quiere saber más de mí, me termino, luego los rumores de que está interesado en alguien más y ahora lo ven con otro chico -no me pude contener y lloré.

-Craig -Token quería decir algo, pero lo detuve.

-Lo siento no tengo ánimos -me paré de la banca y me alejé, mis amigos no me detuvieron, entendieron que necesito estar solo.

Caminé a mi casa y al llegar vi a mi hermana acostada en el sofá.

-Hola idiota -dijo ella, pero no le hice caso solo subí a mi habitación y cerré de un portazo. Me tire en mi cama, lanzando en una esquina la mochila.

Se escucharon fuertes pisadas en las escaleras y luego unos toques en mi puerta.

-Craig -era Tricia - ¿Estás bien?

-Lárgate enana, no tengo ánimos.

-Vamos Craig soy tu hermana -sin permiso alguno Tricia entro a mi habitación - ¿Ocurrió algo? -pregunto.

-No quiero hablar de eso -le dije sin atreverme a verla.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con Tweek?

Di un suspiro largo y cansado: -Si -le dije -Terminamos.

Tricia no hizo otra pregunta, solo me dio apoyo. Era raro que lo hiciera, pero a la vez era un poco reconfortante.

-Si quieres desahogarte, hazlo -me dijo mi hermanita -Cuando quieras hablar conmigo aquí estaré, pero ahora te dejare desahogarte solo, necesitas un momento.

Y así lo hizo, Tricia me dio un fuerte abrazo y luego salió para dejarme solo. Yo después de haber estado conteniendo todo por un largo rato por fin lo solté.

Llore como nunca lo había hecho.

* * *

**Tweek.**

-Es que no entiendo, si tanto quieres detener a Gregory, ¿Por qué lo ayudas?

-Veras, yo le tengo un gran afecto a Gregory, pero durante estos años me he dado cuenta de que él necesita ayuda. Desde que se obsesiono contigo se volvió más cruel. Y no te estoy echando la culpa, porque desde que era pequeño cuando se aferraba a algo era capaz de hacer lo que fuera para conseguirlo. Pero ahora se ha salido de control.

-Querrás decir que enloqueció -le dije.

-Sí, me temo que si -suspiro cansado y se froto la cara -Estuve buscándolo durante mucho tiempo, porque cuando traté de ayudarlo por primera vez, él se puso furioso, me maldijo y desapareció de mí. También me fue difícil porque mi familia se mudó a mi país natal, así que perdí todo rastro de Gregory. Pero cuando volvió a hablarme, fue otra oportunidad que se me presentaba para ayudarlo, sin embargo, esta vez lo haría discretamente y con un poco de ayuda. La tuya.

-Pero, ¿Por qué atacaste a Kenny? -al escucharme Christopher volvió a suspirar.

-No lo hice yo, solo me eché la culpa. Pero quien realmente lo hizo fue Gregory, yo solo evite que lo lastimara más e hice que tu amigo, su novio, lo encontrara.

Al escuchar todo eso, un escalofrió me recorrió la piel. Gregory realmente es un ser que da mucho miedo.

\- ¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte? -accedí a ayudar a Christopher.

Ahora mismo siento que no puedo pedir ayuda de nadie sin que esta persona se vea involucrada en las crueldades que ha hecho Gregory, así que me sentía solo, pero ahora que Christopher sabe lo que pasa, conoce perfectamente a Gregory y está dispuesto a detener a Gregory, siento que ya no estoy tan solo en esto, lo cual me da un gran alivio.

Luego de escuchar el plan de Chris me sentí un poco nervioso y asustado por lo que tenía que hacer, aunque no era algo nuevo: solo me tenía que hacer pasar como el novio de Gregory, si me causaba repulsión y mucho, pero mucho temor. Chris me aseguro que estaría con nosotros para evitar cualquier incidente, lo cual me dio un gran alivio, me tranquilizaba saber que no estaría a solas con ese monstruo.

Ambos nos fuimos por caminos diferentes fingiendo que la conversación que tuvimos no paso. Estaba caminando a mi casa, y cuando estaba a una calle de ella me encontré a Clyde. Me detuvo un momento para hablar.

-Tweek ¿es cierto que terminaste con Craig? -pregunto sin rodeo alguno.

-Sí, es verdad -le conteste. Trataba de mantener mi mirada en sus ojos, pero me resultaba difícil verlo en este momento.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque ya no lo amo -conteste con simpleza, pero muriendo por dentro, porque esa frase me desgarraba demasiado.

\- ¿Acaso hay alguien más? -pregunto él insistentemente.

-Clyde, no quiero sonar grosero, pero eso a ti no te concierne.

-Tienes razón, no me concierne. Pero si hay alguien más, deberías ser sincero con Craig y no solo ir corriendo al lado de ese...otro chico.

Lo que dijo Clyde me dejo pasmado y con dudas.

\- ¿Chico?, ¿Cuál otro chico?

-Tweek, no lo intentes ocultar -me respondió Clyde como si pensara que mi duda era falsa -Las chicas te vieron con otro chico en el Lago de South Park.

Al escuchar eso, mi mente se quedó en blanco. No sabía que responderle. En primer lugar, si el rumor de que salgo con otro chico llegara a oídos de Gregory, todo se iría al carajo.

Estaba dudando por un largo rato, realmente no sabía cómo justificar mi reunión con Christopher.

-No...no estoy saliendo con nadie nuevo -le conteste.

-Entonces, ¿Quién era ese chico? -seguía insistiendo Clyde.

-Clyde, no te tengo que dar explicaciones de nada. Al único que tal vez le pueda responder eso sería a Craig.

-Tweek, estas actuando muy raro -dijo Clyde mirándome como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía - ¿Realmente todo está bien?, si quieres ayuda podemos ayudarte. ¿Acaso Gregory tiene que ver algo en esto?

El escuchare el nombre de Gregory me estremeció y sentí terror de que Clyde pudiera hacer algo o decir algo que hiciera enojar a ese monstruo y le hiciese algo como a Kenny.

-No, ese imbécil no tiene nada que ver en esto -dije acomodándome los lentes, todo esto me estaba poniendo en verdad muy nervioso.

-Entonces, ¿Qué sucede?

-Clyde, estas siendo muy molesto -dije desviando mi mirada y cuando miré a otra dirección, vi el rostro de Gregory. Tenía esa expresión de que algo andaba mal. Sentí miedo, y pánico.

-Oye, dude... -interrumpí a Clyde.

-Deja de estar de chismoso, gordo tragón, ya te dije que no te metas en lo que no te importa. Ahora lárgate, me tienes harto -sin esperar respuesta y ante la mirada incrédula de Clyde, me fui. Sentía que era mejor alejarlos de mi antes de que les ocurriera algo.

Le di un vistazo rápido a donde había visto a Gregory, pero ya no estaba. Realmente no sabía si ya estaba alucinando o en verdad había visto a Gregory.

Estoy cansado de toda esta mierda. Solo quiero que acabe ya.

* * *

**Gregory.**

-Entonces el rubio termino con su noviecito.

-Si -dije sonriendo victorioso - ¿Ves? Chris, si eres constante con lo que quieres, puedes obtenerlo.

Mi amigo solo me miraba sin decir nada, con esa expresión suya aburrida.

-Aunque me costó una golpiza por parte de Craig -admití enojado al recordar el incidente -Pero me vengare de él. Pagará muy caro el haberme hecho esto -señale mi rostro, específicamente mi nariz y labio.

-Pensé que te conformarías con quitarle al rubio -comento Chris mirándome.

-Claro que no, Craig puede parecer idiota, pero está comenzando a sospechar lo que hable con Tweek y si él sigue aquí, no poder tener una verdadera relación con Tweek.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-No te preocupes, ya ideé un plan para eso.


	25. Capítulo 25.

**Tweek.**

No tengo ánimos de ir a la escuela, me siento hecho una mierda. Me siento de la misma manera a cuando vivía en Denver y me despertaba cada día para ir a la escuela, de nuevo regrese a esos días.

Con pesadez me levanté de la cama e hice mi rutina diaria. Al bajar encontré en la mesa de la cocina un pequeño desayuno. Cuando me acerque más y me coloque los lentes correctamente pude notar que había una nota junto al jugo de naranja.

_"Te hemos notado un poco estresado hijo, si tienes problemas no dudes en acudir a nosotros para ayudarte. Siempre estaremos ahí para ti."_

_Mamá y Papá._

He querido hablar sobre esto con ellos, pero lo único que harán será mudarnos de nuevo, no creo que puedan hacer algo en contra de la familia de Gregory. Pero si nos mudamos, el problema no acabara solo escapare de él. Y realmente no quiero irme, es el primer lugar donde me siento bien, pero Gregory se ha encargado de arruinarlo.

Terminé de desayunar y salí de la casa, me asusté mucho cuando alguien me tomo por sorpresa y me llevo a un lado a mi casa.

-Shh, soy yo -reconocí ese acento.

-Mierda, Christopher, casi me matas de un susto. Por un momento pensé que eras Gregory -admití acomodándome los lentes y la mochila.

\- ¿Ya te había hecho algo así? -pregunto a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? -mire a mis alrededores intentando ver si había personas mirando o espiándonos - ¿Gregory sabe que estas aquí?

-Por supuesto que no, solo viene a decirte que hay cambios en nuestros planes -dijo Chris dejándome sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso ya sabe?

-No, no es nada de eso -dijo y luego dio un suspiro -Gregory dijo algo sobre hacerle algo a Craig -al escuchar eso mi cuerpo se congelo y sentí como mi corazón dejaba de latir momentáneamente.

\- ¿P-Por qué? -pregunte asustado -Se supone que iba a dejar en paz a Craig si yo terminaba con él.

-Al parecer ayer tuvieron una pelea y Craig dijo algo como: Sabia que tu tenías algo que ver. O algo así.

Suspire cansado, me quite los lentes y frote mis ojos. Quería llorar, porque cuando pienso que las cosas se están calmando un poco, todo se vuelve más loco y ahora no tengo a Craig a mi lado y Gregory está amenazando con hacerle algo.

-E-Esto es demasiado ugh -mis tic y ataque están volviendo, esto me está superando.

-Tranquilo rubio -Chris no sabía que hacer conmigo y eso se notaba en su mirada y como movía las manos -Te ayudare a evitarlo -termino dándome leves golpes en el hombro derecho.

-G-Gracias agh -dije secándome las lágrimas que se habían escapado - ¿Y Gregory dónde está?

-En la escuela -contesto él -Yo como no estoy inscrito me he estado quedando en la casa de Gregory.

-Ya veo. Me imagino que sus padres no están en casa.

-No, ellos casi siempre están de viaje o simplemente se desaparecen para no hacerse cargo del problemático de su hijo.

Al escuchar eso, solo por breves segundos sentí lastima de Gregory, pero eso no duro más que segundos.

-Será mejor que me vaya, antes de que alguien nos vea -dijo Chris y se fue discretamente.

Me quede parado mirando mis pies durante unos minutos, pensando en Craig. Luego de reaccionar comencé a caminar, pero mi mente aún estaba aturdida, luego, sin que me percatara por completo, estaba corriendo. Solo me detuve un momento cuando alguien por poco me atropellaba, luego de escuchar el claxon y la grosería que me grito aquel sujeto, seguí mi camino a la escuela ahora un poco más calmado, pero igual de ansioso.

Solo quería cerciorarme que Craig estuviera bien, que está en la escuela sin rasguño alguno, que no estuviera lastimado.

Al estar cerca de la escuela, mis pasos se calmaron e intentaba actuar normal, como si no pasara nada, como si no hubiese un demonio caminando entre nosotros disfrazado de un hijo de perra.

Cuando llegue a la escuela los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Oía murmurar a todos.

-Terminaron.

-Al parecer hay alguien más.

-Él dijo que no lo amaba.

-Pobre Craig, ayer estaba muy dolido.

\- ¿Acaso solo habrá jugado con él?

-Es un poco extraño. Ambos se veían felices.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, no puedes saber que sucede a puertas cerradas.

Cosas como esas escuchaba. Algunos me miraban disimuladamente, otros simplemente me veían como si fuese el nuevo y algunos me ignoraban.

Pero no les preste atención solo quería ver a Craig y saber que estaba bien. Mi alivio llego cuando girando al pasillo donde está mi casillero me topé con Craig y los chicos.

Al verlo bien, como si nada, me dio una sensación de paz y alivio inmensa. Podía respirar tranquilamente al verlo intacto y "bien"

Pero luego mi corazón se envolvió en una abrumadora tristeza al ver como pasaba a un lado mío, como si fuéramos dos extraños. Me había dado una mirada helada, una que nunca había visto, y ni siquiera me dirigió un saludo.

Cuando oía sus pasos alejarse, yo suspire de tristeza, todo el mundo estuvo atento a lo que sucedió y cuando vieron como Craig se alejó, empezaron de nuevo los cuchicheos y especulaciones.

"Esto era lo que buscabas, Tweek" -pensaba para mí mismo mientras caminaba como si nada, como si lo que acababa de pasar no me afectará- "Si Craig está lejos de ti, estará a salvo... ¿No?"

-No, claro que no -susurre para mí mismo deteniéndome- "Él no tiene intenciones de detenerse, aunque ya haya hecho lo que me dijo"

Ese pensamiento me aterro mucho, porque era verdad y Chris me lo confirmo esta mañana.

Gire para ir detrás de Craig y contarle todo de una vez por todas. Gregory no se iba a detener, aunque hiciera lo que me pidiera, así que, qué más da si regreso con Craig e ignoro lo que me diga Gregory. Estoy seguro de que entre ambos idearemos algo, si estamos juntos nada más me importara.

Pero como siempre, el destino se encarga de recalcarme de que no puedo ser feliz, de que no puedo huir de mi demonio, el cual me miraba con una enorme sonrisa de victoria y caminaba directamente hacia mí.

-Tweekers -su voz me erizaba la piel.

-Gregory -dije quedito como si temiera que, al pronunciar su nombre, él saltaría a mí y me hiciera algo cruel.

-Escuche el rumor -dijo en un susurro y actuando como si fuéramos cercanos de toda la vida.

Al mirar a mi alrededor note que las personas nos veían. "Oh no, empezaran a especular sobre yo y Gregory" -me aleje un poco al pensar eso.

-Hice lo que pediste -susurré sin atreverme a mirarlo.

-No -dijo igual en un susurro -Te falta algo aun -sabia a lo que se refería, pero me hice el loco -Bueno, no te preocupes por eso. Estás en tu "duelo" por haber terminado con Craig y sería muy precipitado empezar a salir con alguien más, así que te daré un poco más de tiempo. Solo recuerda que no importa que, siempre estaré vigilándote, así que cuida lo que harás a partir de ahora, Tweekers

Si Chris no me hubiese advertido de lo que planea hacer Gregory, yo hubiese pensado que este demonio era un poco considerado, pero no ese eso. Esa solo es una pobre excusa para evitar que Craig se meta entre sus planes.

-Está bien -fue lo que conteste y me aleje de él. Realmente no soporto estar a su lado por mucho tiempo, me repugna.

Mire como Craig volvía a pasar a mi lado. Decidí callarme porque las cosas están poniéndose turbias y si hago algo idiota sin pensar antes esto en verdad pasara a ser algo mucho peor. Ahora solo tengo que esperar y confiar en Chris.

* * *

**Craig.**

Realmente no quería venir a la escuela, porque me siento hecho mierda, pero tampoco puedo quedarme en casa, porque al no tener con que distraerme mi mente solo se la pasara recordándome lo que paso ayer.

Al llegar a la escuela ya esperaba encontrar a personas mírame y murmurando tan indiscretamente, pensé que no me importaría o dolería, pero realmente cada cosa que decían me pegaba, así que solo podía mirarlos de mala manera para que se callaran de una vez. Y parecer que funciono ya que todos los metiches volvieron su atención a lo que hacían y dejaron de parlotear.

-Hey, Craig -mis amigos ya estaban esperándome en mi casillero -Pensamos que no vendrías -comento Clyde.

\- ¿Cómo estás amigo? -pregunto Token.

-Hecho mierda amigo, hecho mierda -conteste metiendo y sacando algunas cosas de mi casillero, ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía, solo lo hacía.

Nadie añadió nada, solo esperaron a que terminara de acomodar mis cosas e irnos a la cafetería. Al cruzar por uno de los pasillos nos topamos con Tweek.

Al verlo me congele un momento, pero después solo le di una fría mirada, aunque por dentro me estuviera muriendo por contemplarlo tanto como me sea posible, pero si lo hacía sabía muy bien que caería y no evitaría el preguntar ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué todo se fue a la mierda de un momento a otro?

Así que le di un vistazo rápido y seguí con mi camino como si nada hubiese pasado, como si su presencia no me afectara. Todo el mundo nos miraba y analizaban cada movimiento, los volví a mirar mal.

Luego en una caminata silenciosa los tres fuimos a la cafetería. Mientras pedíamos algo rápido para comer, pedí un café. Cuando me lo entregaron lo mire un rato como si fuera una ilusión o algo así.

Fue algo que hice como una costumbre, pero ahora ya no estaba con el chico que disfrutaba del café moka vainilla con galleta molida. Al probarlo por alguna extraña razón lo sentí amargo, aunque anteriormente no me cansaba de recalcarle a... Tweek de que era demasiado dulce para la mañana.

-Vamos a sentarnos un rato -sugirió Token rompiendo todo el silencio incómodo.

-Yo... -comenzó dudoso Clyde mientras nos sentábamos -pensaba que ibas a hablar con Tweek.

Deje de beber el café y lo mire un rato, como si mirada a la persona a la cual le tenía que pertenecer esa bebida.

-Yo también creía eso -admití -Pero si lo hago será más doloroso... para ambos. Si Tweek quiere seguir adelante y conocer a alguien más yo no tengo derecho alguno a impedírselo, y yo también tengo derecho a seguir adelante.

\- ¿Volverán a ser amigos? -pregunto Token.

-No... no estoy seguro, pero espero que sí. Es un gran amigo.

-JA -se bufo Clyde al escucharme decir eso. Token y yo lo miramos extrañados, y sin preguntarle nada agrego: -Tweek ha estado muy sensible y prácticamente me mando al diablo. Al parecer está harto de nosotros.

\- ¿Hablaste con él? -cuestiono Token robándome las palabras de la boca.

-Sí, ayer, luego de que nos separáramos. Cuando iba por Bebe vi a Tweek irse a su casa, así que aproveché para hablarle y preguntarle del chico, pero él me dijo que no me metiera en lo que no me importaba y que lo dejase de molestar.

-Bueno es un poco entendible que no quiera hablar de eso -dijo Token -Pero por la manera en lo que lo dices parece que Tweek fue grosero.

-Si. Me llamo godo tragón metiche -al escuchar eso ambos nos quedamos impresionados por lo que Tweek le había dicho a Clyde.

"Tweek está actuando extraño, él no se comportaría de esa manera" -pensaba mientras menaba el café de un lado a otro.

-Pero olvidemos eso -dijo Clyde restándole importancia a lo que dijo -Hablemos de otra cosa. Oye Craig me podrías prestar mañana tu auto, es que mañana es mi aniversario con Bebe y quiero llevarla a muchos lugares, pero sería mejor en auto, así que pensaba si... ¿Podrías prestarme el tuyo?

\- ¿Y por qué no le pide un auto a Token?, tiene como mil y son mejores que el mío -Clyde me miro con reproche.

-Ni loco le presto un auto a Clyde -contesto Token.

\- ¿Ves? -Clyde tenía esa cara de "por esto es que no lo hice". Rodé los ojos y suspiré.

-Bien, pero llena el tanque.

-Te lo agradezco, oh gran San Craig.

He de admitir que, sin estos chicos, mis penas serían más oscuras y dolorosas, pero con ellos a mi lado hacen que cualquier pena sea olvidada con sus ocurrencias, aunque lamentablemente esta pena mía lograba ensombrecer los momentos pequeños de alegría que tenía.

Los tres nos fuimos a nuestras clases y para mortificarme más esta primera clase me tocaba junto a Tweek. No quería verme afectado así que solo me senté como si fuera un día común y corriente, un día cualquiera antes de la llegada de Tweek.

Sin embargo, durante la clase, mis ojos desviaban su atención del maestro o pizarrón a la silueta de aquel rubio que me sigue robando suspiros. E inconscientemente solté uno.


	26. Capítulo 26.

**Tweek.**

No me la he pasado a gusto en todas las clases, ya que me he sentido observado en todas ellas. En la primera clase al ver a Craig entrar por un instante sentí mi estómago revolverse, me sentía nervioso y un poco ansioso estar en una misma habitación con él. Pero afortunadamente no estaríamos solos.

Sin embargo, durante las clases pude sentir su mirada en mí. Me sentía un poco cohibido porque no sabía si esa mirada era de repulsión o enojo; o tal vez, de anhelo y nostalgia. Estaba tan abrumado con eso que no note que la clase ya había finalizado, solo salí de mi transe cuando vi pasar personas al frente mío riendo o quejándose.

Al mirar discretamente en dirección al asiento de Craig noté que él ya no estaba ahí. Me sentí un poco decepcionado, pero en mi mente seguía la idea de era mejor así, ignorarnos de esa forma y evitarnos lastimarnos más.

Las demás clases me sentía observado por los demás. Sabía que el cuchicheo y los chismes no iban a parar durante un largo rato, así que tenía que irme acostumbrando a eso.

Ya era la hora del descanso, pero no quería ir a la cafetería, sería muy incómodo. Pero mi estómago gruñó ante esa idea, tenía hambre, demasiada. Sin mucho entusiasmo camine a la cafetería.

Para mi suerte la fila era pequeña así que me apresure a ir antes de que se agrandara. Sentí que alguien se formaba detrás de mí, pero no le di importancia estaba distraído con mi celular, aunque este no tuviera algo realmente entretenido que ver.

-Tweek -susurro un vos que no escuchaba en un largo tiempo.

\- ¿B-Butters? -pregunte incrédulo de mirarlo frente a mí.

-H-hola, no te he visto en un largo rato -dijo él mirándome con esa amabilidad que desprende en todo su ser. Y me sentí el peor ser del mundo, porque Butters, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, me sigue regalando esa sonrisa que me demuestra afecto.

Quería llorar, porque por mi culpa él ha sufrido y lo sigue haciendo, y aun así nunca me ha culpado de lo que le ha pasado; al contrario... él sigue brindándome su apoyo y amistada.

-Sí, ha pasado mucho -dije refiriéndome tanto al tiempo, como a lo que ha sucedido.

-Oye Tweek -dijo un poco nervioso - ¿Es cierto lo que se ha estado diciendo desde la mañana?

\- ¿Sobre mi ruptura con Craig? -él asintió un poco penoso -Si, es verdad. Terminé con él -admití sin fingir mi dolor ante él.

-Gregory, ¿no? -susurro lo más bajo que pudo y a pesar del ruido que había en la cafetería lo pude escuchar por la cercanía que teníamos.

-Si -le conteste de la misma manera.

-Ese monstruo -dijo entre dientes y con los ojos llenos de odio y rencor.

Iba a responderle algo, pero en ese momento visualice a Gregory, él no se había dado cuenta de que nuestra presencia por estar hablando con Kyle. Butters también dirigió una mirada a donde mis ojos estaban, al mirar a quien llamábamos monstruo nos quedamos helado.

Para nuestra suerte ya nos tocaba pasar para pedir nuestra comida. Lo hicimos lo más rápido posible y de vez en cuando mirábamos a Gregory, él aún no se daba cuenta de nosotros. Al terminar de llenar nuestras bandejas de comida, nos despedimos rápidamente con la mirada y él se fue al lado contrario.

Salí de la cafetería rápido con la intención de que no me viera Gregory y lo logré afortunadamente.

Al salir de ese lugar vi los pasillos con pocas personas yendo de un lado al otro y comprendí que ahora estaba solo. Al igual que en Denver.

Durante todos los años que vivía en ese lugar, rogaba y suplicaba en mis adentros para irme de ahí, para también irme de la pesadilla en la que viva y cuando por fin lo conseguí, paso exactamente lo mismo. Gregory llego a mi vida para hacerme mierda nuevamente.

Volví a mi pesadilla de Denver.

Con los ánimos por los suelos me fui a las gradas de las canchas de futbol americano. Donde Craig y yo habíamos ido para saltarnos la clase ese día cuando pensaba que mi amistada había terminada.

Quise ir porque ahí es más fresco y porque quería ir a un lugar donde nadie más iría.

Al sentarme y comenzar a almorzar, mi celular vibro. Era un mensaje de Gregory. Al verlo me golpe un par de veces en la cabeza con mi celular.

\- ¿Por qué mierda me hablas ahora? -me preguntaba lamentándome el haber caído en las manos de Gregory.

Gregory: ¿Dónde estás?

Gregory: ¿Almorzamos en la sala de música?

Gregory: Olvídalo. Tu amigo Butters regreso y está ahí. ¿Sabías que ya había vuelto?

Gregory: Bueno si lo sabias o no, será mejor que te mantengas alejado de él también. Ya sabes para seguridad de él *emoji de guiño*

Gregory: Entonces te veo esta tarde en mi casa. Estaré esperándote emocionadamente Tweekers. Y si no sabes donde vivo, Chris te irá a recoger a tu casa a las 3:00

Solté un suspiro al igual que el sándwich del cual solo probé un bocado. El hambre se fue al igual que mi ánimo.

La campana sanó para anunciar el fin del descanso, pero yo no tenía ganas de regresar y estar sentado horas sintiéndome más miserable y sin poder desahogarme.

Así que decidí quedarme aquí sentado, para poder llorar. Retire mis lentes para que no se empañaran.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Eran lágrimas de coraje, impotencia, cansancio, tristeza y dolor.

* * *

**Craig.**

Después de que me encontrar con Tweek en el pasillo y el salón no me lo he vuelto a encontrar durante todo el día. Me sentía extraño el no tenerlo a mi lado después de haberme acostumbrado a su peculiar manera de ser y ese olor a café tan característico de ser.

Deje de pensar en eso cuando estaba en la cafetería comiendo con mis amigos. Ellos seguían actuando como si nada y yo regrese a esa actitud fría y distante de antes. Noté que querían decirme algo acerca de eso, pero prefirieron callarse y seguir normales. Yo agradecí eso internamente.

Estaba tranquilo comiendo hasta que algo paso a chocar contra mí.

-L-lo siento -era Butters quien me miraba de manera extraña.

-No te preocupes -le dije. Butters no dijo nada más solo me dio una mirada rara, me miro hacia abajo varias veces para después regresar sus ojos a los míos, luego se fue.

-No sabía que Butters iba a regresar -comento Clyde. Yo solo me encogí de hombros y cuando iba a regresar mi mirada a lo que hacía, vi en el piso una hoja doblada.

Al verlo pensé en que tal vez eso era lo que quería que viera. Recogí la hoja y la miré antes de guardármela. No le tome mucha importancia así que regrese mi atención a mis amigos.

La campana sonó, los tres nos retiramos de la cafetería y fuimos a nuestras últimas clases. Sin embargo, no pude concentrarme en ellas, porque no vi a Tweek en las clases se supone nos tocaban juntos.

Eso me preocupaba de cierta manera porque Tweek no es de los que se saltan las clases porque sí. Pero después me puse a pensar que tal vez se abrumo por todo lo que estaba pasando, por los incesantes cuchicheos, las miradas sobre él y los rumores que hay en la escuela.

Deje de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y me dedique a concentrarme en la última clase. Al finalizar guarde algunas cosas en la mochila y otras las cargue en mis brazos para llevarlas a mi casillero.

-Oye Craig, sé que te pedí el coche para mañana, pero me gustaría que me lo prestaras desdé hoy. La reservación del restaurante que hice la programaron mal y es para hoy, si no voy hoy la pasaran hasta la próxima semana, así que por favor...- me pedía Clyde mientras terminaba de meter mis cosas.

\- ¿Por qué no rectificaste antes? -pregunto Token.

-Se me olvido hacerlo y lo recordé eso hoy. Así que llame y me dijeron eso -contesto Clyde.

Los tres ya nos aproximábamos a la salida de la escuela, pude ver a Bebe parada esperando a su novio.

\- ¿Ya le has dicho a Bebe? -pregunte.

-No aun no -admitió apenado mi amigo castaño. Mire a la pareja y suspire. Busqué en mi mochila las llaves de mi coche y se las di a Clyde.

-Pasa por mí a mi casa mañana para venir a la escuela -le dije. Él me miro emocionado y agradecido.

-Eres el mejor amigo -dijo casi gritando -Entonces nos vemos después.

Clyde se fue con su novia, al parecer le estaba explicando todo lo que nos dijo a nosotros.

-Andas muy accesible con tu auto amigo -comento Token.

-Clyde me ha ayudado mucho, y si puedo devolverle algo de lo que ha hecho por mí, pues lo hare.

Token sonrió como si supiera que iba a decir eso.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? -se ofreció mi amigo.

-Sí, muchas gracias -ambos nos dirigimos al estacionamiento donde Nichole estaba esperando a su novio junto a sus amigas.

Ambos se saludaron con un beso. Las demás chicas al verme, se despidieron de Nichole y nos dejaron los tres solos, mientras se iban ella murmuraban y no paraban de mirarme. Yo solo las ignore.

-Hola Craig -saludo la morena al verme - ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola, Nichole. He tenido días mejores -conteste como si nada. La morena no dijo nada más.

-Llevare a Craig a su casa -anuncio Token - ¿No te importa si nos desviamos un poco?

-No, para nada. Me agrada la compañía de Craig. Pero, ¿le sucedió algo a tu coche? -cuestiono preocupada Nichole.

-Sí, algo llamado "la cita de Clyde con Bebe" -al escuchar eso Nichole sonrió.

-Ya sabes cómo es Clyde -dijo Token.

Después de eso los tres subimos al coche de Token, él iba de conductor, su novio de copiloto y yo en la parte trasera. Durante el camino de vez en cuando Nichole me preguntaba cosas, pero nunca se tocó el tema de mi ruptura con Tweek.

Luego de unos minutos llegamos por fin a mi casa. Me bajé del coche y me despedí de la pareja.

En ese momento no pensábamos que algo nos iba a ocurrir, algo que nos cambiaría la vida.

Paso la tarde tranquila, estaba acostado en la cama mirando mi celular cuando me decidí a hacer mi tarea. Estaba buscando mi pluma en las bolsas de mi chamarra, pero en su lugar encontré la hoja que recogí en la cafetería.

Al verla me entro curiosidad, así que la desdoble. Era una nota, un poco larga que decía:

_Craig:_

_Hola Craig, sé que te preguntaras el porque te doy una nota de manera tan rara, pero te explicara todo eso acá. Veras estoy seguro que ya sabes la historia entre Gregory y Tweek, pero eso no termina en donde piensas, hay más._

_Gregory no ha dejado de amenazar a Tweek, pero no solo lo amenaza, ahora está cumpliendo lo que dice._

_Ese accidente que me llevo al hospital no fue accidente, Gregory fue el que averiguo que soy alérgico a las almendras y al propósito las coloco en el café del salón de música. Luego cuando Kenny quiso hacer algo, Gregory lo amenazo._

_Kenny no hizo caso e intento advertirle a Tweek, pero al querer hacerlo Gregory le hizo daño, eso no fue por "robo" eso fue a manos de ese demonio._

_Y no solo eso, sino que también amenazo a Tweek para terminar contigo, me lo confirmo el mismo Tweek. Gregory de seguro amenazó con hacerte algo y como Gregory ha cumplido con todo lo que dice Tweek tuvo miedo y accedió a hacer lo que ese hijo de puta le ordena._

_Te digo todo esto para que podamos sacar a Tweek de las garras de ese demonio sin que él se dé cuenta. Debemos de evitar que Gregory siga lastimando a más personas._

Al terminar de leer la nota, mis puños ya estaban arrugándola.

-Por supuesto que ese hijo de perra tenía que ver en esto -dije entre dientes visualizando la paliza que le daría a Gregory.

Estaba dispuesta a ir a casa de Tweek para hablar con él y decirle que ya me entere de todo, pero cuando tome mi chamarra mi celular comenzó a sonar. No planeaba contestar, pero era Token y él solo me llama cuando es urgente.

\- ¿Qué pasa Token? -pregunte.

-Clyde está en el hospital, Craig.


	27. Capítulo 27.

** Tweek ** **. **

Ya se acercaba la hora en la que me vería con Gregory, y mi angustia crecía más con cada minuto que pasaba. Solo el imaginarme estar con ese ser tan despreciable en mismo lugar me da asco.

Sin embargo, paso el tiempo, la hora acordada, y no había rastro alguno de Chris o Gregory, eso me alivio un poco ya que no tenía que pasar tiempo con ese hijo de puta. Pero me preocupaba el no saber nada de Gregory aun cuando él fue quien arreglo una "cita".

No lo pensé más y le envíe un mensaje a Chris.

Tweek: ¿Esta Gregory contigo?

Christopher: No, aún no ha llegado de la escuela. ¿Por qué?

Tweek: ¿Vas a pasar por mí?

Christopher: ¿A qué te refieres rubio?

Tweek: ¿Cómo que a "que"? Gregory me pidió ir a su casa y me dijo que tu vendrías por mí.

Christopher: ¿? Gregory no me dijo nada.

Al leer eso algo me inquieto. Algo no estaba bien.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Chris llamó.

\- ¿Cómo que vendrás a la casa? -pregunto cuando acepte la llamada.

-Sí, durante clases me envió un mensaje diciéndome que me esperaba en su casa a las 3, y que si no sabía cómo llegar te diría a ti que me guiaras.

-No -contesto él asombrado -Gregory no me ha enviado un mensaje o llamado.

Un silencio nos invadió. Uno muy abrumador.

-Te veré en el Lago de South Park -dijo Chris.

-De acuerdo, ahí estaré -le conteste.

Al escuchar me di cuenta de que ambos pensábamos lo mismo: "Gregory se dio cuenta de lo que planeábamos"

Rápidamente tomé una chamarra y salí de mi casa para ir a encontrarme a Chris al lago. Sin embargo, al salir algo llamo mi atención, mis vecinos, Stan estaba hablando con sus amigos y se veían asombrados y preocupados. No les tome mucha atención y me encamine al lugar acordado.

\- ¡Hey Tweek! -me gritaron del otro lado de la calle. Al mirar, el grupo de Stan me hacían señales para que fuera a su lado.

Fue extraño porque no hablaba mucho con ellos, bueno en realidad no hablaba nada con Cartman y Stan; y pocas veces hable con Kyle.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunté cuando estuve cerca de ellos.

-Tweek, ummm... sé que no nos concierne decirte esto, pero... -Kyle se veía muy nervioso al hablar lo cual me hizo tener un mal presentimiento.

-Oh, vamos Kahl -dijo Cartman enojado -Solo dilo, mira: Al parecer el coche de Craig chocó con un tráiler.

\- ¡Cartman! -regañaron Stan y Kyle.

\- ¿Q-que? -pregunte tartamudeando. No me creía lo que escuchaba.

-Tweek, cálmate -me dijo Stan -Te llevaremos al hospital donde internaron a las personas heridas.

\- ¿P-Personas? -todo lo que me decían parecía irreal.

-Ven, mientras vamos al hospital te iremos contando lo que nos han dicho -dijo Kyle arrastrándome hasta el auto de Stan.

Mientras íbamos en camino al hospital no pude contenerme y comencé a llorar. Estaba enojado y asustado.

Al parecer, por lo que los chicos me dijeron, en un semáforo en rojo el coche de Craig no freno y como un tráiler estaba pasando del lado contrario este se estrelló contra el coche de Craig. Al parecer iban dos personas en él. Y la más afectada fue el conductor quien intento proteger a la otra persona. Los chicos dicen que no saben quiénes son las personas, pero que esta seguros que una de ellas es Craig.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, yo fui el primero en bajar del auto y correr a la entrada. Al hacerlo pare en la recepción para preguntar por Craig, pero mis palabras se quedaron atoradas al verlo.

.... ¿Entonces quien...?

* * *

** Craig. **

Ya estaba afuera del hospital a donde Token me habían dicho que internaron a Clyde y Bebe, no demore mucho en entrar y preguntar en la recepción sobre su estado y donde estaba.

La señorita me dijo que estaba en operación por el daño que recibieron sus piernas y porque tenía que extirparle un pedazo metálico en la parte baja de su abdomen que se incrusto ahí y que Bebe estaba en su habitación recuperándose de la operación que ella recibió por un pedazo de metal incrustado en su costilla derecha.

Cuando escuché todo eso sentí un enorme vacío y como mi energía se iba de todo mi cuerpo.

-Craig -escuche la voz de Token. Él iba saliendo del ascensor.

-Token -camine hasta él - ¿Qué paso?, ¿Cómo ocurrió?

-Por lo que les dijeron a los padres de Clyde, al parecer los frenes de tu coche fueron cortados -dijo Token.

\- ¿L-les cortaron los frenos? -pregunte sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Sí, eso fue lo que les dijeron -dio un suspiro largo mi amigo -La policía te buscara después para hacerte preguntas, porque tú eres el dueño de ese auto y además amigo del involucrado. A mí también ya me citaron -Token se froto los ojos, al parecer ha querido llorar, pero no se atreve a hacerlo -Tengo que regresar con Nichole, ella está mal por Bebe y no se quiere separar de su lado.

-Ire contigo -le dije.

Ambos subimos a la habitación donde estaba Bebe. Yo me quedé afuera mientras Token entraba, cuando la puerta cerro detrás de él pude escuchar claramente como si novia corría hasta él y lloraba sin consuelo.

Mordí fuertemente mi labio inferior. Todo estaba mal, todo estaba yéndose a la mierda. Golpe con mi puño la pared en la cual estaba descansando mi espalda. Al parecer hay una maldición persiguiéndonos, porque no han dejado de haber desgracias en cualquier lado que miremos.

-Craig -estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando alguien se acercó a mí.

-Wendy -al parecer la pelinegra había venido corriendo pues estaba llena de sudor y su cara estaba roja.

\- ¿Cómo esta Bebe? -pregunto sin titubear.

-Esta descansado de su operación. Al parecer un pedazo de metal de coche se le incrusto en su costilla derecha, dicen que necesita descansar para recuperarse. Además, tiene ligeras heridas y un brazo lastimado.

\- ¿Y Clyde?

Di un suspiro agotado: -Esta en operación, tiene las piernas fracturadas y un pedazo de metal incrustado en su abdomen bajo. Además, de moretones y cortadas por todo su cuerpo.

Wendy no resistió escuchar más y se puso a llorar. Se veía que intentaba reprimir su dolor, pero le era imposible. La abrace porque sentía que eso debía hacer, porque ambos necesitábamos consuelo en ese momento.

\- ¿Q-que está pasando? -pregunto entre gemidos la pelinegra -Han estado pasando cosas malas y cada una de ellas es peor que la otra. Es como si algo estuviera desatando la mala suerte y la desgracia.

No dije ni una sola palabra, solo dejé que Wendy se desahogara, pero en mi mente pensaba y analizaba lo que decía.

"-Esto empezó desde la llegada de Gregory...- "cuando ese pensamiento llego a mi mente, también lo hizo la carta que me envió Butters y todo lo que decía.

El rompe cabezas se armó por fin, todo tenía sentido. Butters me advirtió de que ese infeliz de Gregory estaba amenazando a Tweek con hacerme daño si no hacia lo que él pedía y ahora resulta que MI coche tenía los frenos cortados, y lastimosamente Clyde pago las amenazas de ese hijo de perra.

Cuando descifre eso, me separe delicadamente de Wendy.

-Sera mejor que entres a ver a tu amiga. Yo tengo que irme -dije. Ella solo asintió la cabeza sin entender y con eso bajé nuevamente a recepción.

Ahí encontré a Tweek parado mirándome, con los ojos rojos y ese temblor junto con los tics que le dan cuando está muy nervioso o muy estresado. Al verlo tan indefenso y en ese estado mi corazón dio un vuelco. Quise ir a su lado. Pero las desgracias aún siguen.

Token bajó también a la recepción y al verme lo noté alterado y asustado. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué pasaba, él se adelantó a decírmelo.

-Clyde sufrió una complicación. Están tratando de estabilizarlo, pero...-Token no termino de hablar y rompió en llanto. Yo al igual que él no soporte más y llore.

-Vamos, debemos estar a su lado mientras llega su padre y su hermana -le dije controlándome un poco.

Antes de subir nuevamente mire de reojo a Tweek quien se había sentado en uno de los bancos de recepción, estaba llorando y junto a él estaba Stan y sus amigos. Estaba un poco tranquilo de que estuviera acompañado, aunque sea con esos chicos.

* * *

** Tweek ** **. **

Cuando escuche que Clyde era el que estaba herido y que estaba sufriendo complicaciones todo mi mundo se vino abajo. Estaba feliz de que Craig estuviera bien, pero... me duele que Clyde también se haya involucrado en todo esto por mi culpa.

Yo soy el único culpable de todo lo que está pasando, del sufrimiento de mis amigos, de las desagracias de las personas que más quiero y de que todo el mundo este llorando.

Es culpa mía lo que le sucedió a Clyde y Bebe. Si tan solo no le hubiera dicho nada, si tan solo no me hubiera hecho su amigo, si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a lo que me decía Gregory y no haberme hecho el valiente.

-Disculpe -un señor había entrado al hospital -Mi hijo Clyde está internado en este hospital.

Al escuchar eso mi estómago se revolvió, me sentía tan mal de haberle causado daño a todo el mundo y ver sus expresiones de dolor y preocupación.

Soy un ser detestable.

Ya no soportaba estar más ahí. Yo no merecía estar ahí, yo soy el causante de todo, no merezco estar en presencia de nadie.

-L-lo siento no puedo -dije levantándome y saliendo rápido del hospital.

Escuche como gritaban mi nombre, pero no mire atrás, solo quería irme y desaparecer para no hacerle daño a nadie más. Para no causar más desagracias.

De tanto corre mis pies comenzaban a flaquear hasta que no pudieron más y caí al suelo. No sé cuando comencé a llorar nuevamente, pero mis lentes ya estaban opacados, así que me los quite y los limpie llorando más.

-Rubio -escuche como corrían a ayudarme a levantarme - ¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué ocurrió?

Estaba mal, me sentía un ser repúgnate y sin merecer vivir. Me sentía solo en el mundo y que no merecía pisarlo más. Quería sentirme protegido y que no estaba solo, así que abrace fuertemente a Chris mientras lloraba amargamente.

-T-Todo es ugh m-mi culpa agh -le decía llorando fuertemente.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa rubio -dijo Chris devolviéndome el abrazo -Lo siento -susurro apretándome un poco más -Si hubiera estado aquí antes yo te aseguro de que habría detenido a Gregory antes de que todo se tornara así. Pero no pude hacer nada ahora que estoy aquí aun sabiendo lo que él planeaba... Esto es mi culpa y de Gregory, no tuya.

Al escuchar eso me aferré más a Chris y escondí mi cara entre su cuello y hombro. Chris, es buena persona, él tampoco tiene la culpa. Ambos fuimos manipulados por ese demonio.


	28. Capítulo 28.

** Craig. **

Cuando el padre de Clyde llegó deje a Token con él y bajé nuevamente a recepción para ir con Tweek, pero él ya no estaba, solo estaban Stan y sus amigos, quienes al verme se pararon de los bancos.

-Se fue corriendo, tratamos de evitarlo, pero... -dijo Stan.

-Gracias -salí del hospital y corrí a la casa de Tweek donde pensaba que estaría.

Mis piernas estaban cansadas de correr, así que me detuve por un breve momento. Di unas bocanadas de aire y luego de mirar alrededor pude ver a Tweek, pero no estaba solo, estaba con un chico. Ambos abrazados.

Por un momento mi sangre hirvió de celos y quise ir a separarlos hasta que escuché el llanto de Tweek.

-Agh, t-todas las personas q-que está cerca d-de mi ugh terminan l-lastimadas -se lamentaba Tweek mientras se aferraba más a ese chico -S-solo le hago daño a-a las personas... Si tan s-solo ugh no me hubieran conocido agh.

Verlo llorar así y lamentarse me partía el corazón.

-Tweek -no me importo otra cosa solo quería ser el que lo consolara. Caminé hasta ahí y me puse enfrente de ambos.

Quería abrazarlo y separarlo de aquel sujeto, pero algo me lo impedía.

-C-Craig -dijo sorprendido Tweek. Mirándome con sus ojos rojos e hinchados por llorar, eso me desgarro más -Lo siento -dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

-No necesitas disculparte de nada -mi entumecimiento se esfumo y por fin pude sostener sus manos entre las mías -No eres el culpable de nada, no digas que eres malo para nosotros... Sabes que todos te queremos mucho...yo te adoro con todo mi corazón. No eres malo, no nos haces daño. Aquí el único malo es Gregory -al escuchar eso Tweek se removió y pude notar como la mano del castaño que estaba sobre el hombro de él apretó su agarre.

\- ¿Lo sabes? -pregunto asustado Tweek.

-Me entere por Butters -admití y al parecer eso no le agrado mucho a Tweek ya que su expresión era de miedo puro -Hey, mírame -le dije sosteniendo su rostro logrando que el chico castaño se alejara de él -Estaremos bien, no te preocupes.

Tweek negó varias veces y volviendo a llorar.

-Él es un monstruo, no sabes de lo que es capaz. Solo mira hasta donde llego.

-Tweek tiene razón -admitió el chico de acento raro -No sabemos de qué es capaz. Ni siquiera yo... nunca pensé que fuera a ser capaz de provocar todo esto.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? -le pregunte sin disimular mi hostilidad.

-Es Christopher -contesto Tweek mirando al chico.

Ah, así que es cierto que Tweek ama a alguien más. Deslice mi mano de su rostro y la retire, alejándome un poco de él. Si a Tweek le gusta este tipo, no debería interferir en esto. Y mucho menos causarle problemas.

-Soy amigo de Gregory -al escuchar eso me alarme de inmediato.

\- ¿Y por qué estas con este tipo, Tweek? -le pregunte.

-Él quiere ayudarme con lo de Gregory... pero ya no sé qué más hacer, siento que ese monstruo esta un paso más adelante de nosotros.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más el teléfono de Tweek comenzó a sonar. Al mirarlo se sorprendió un poco.

\- ¿Mamá?, ¿Qué pasa?

La cara de Tweek reflejo preocupación y miedo. Yo y Christopher nos miramos, algo andaba mal.

Tweek dejó caer el brazo con el que sostenía su teléfono y lo soltó.

\- ¿Qué pa-? -no pude terminar de hablar cuando Tweek se fue corriendo.

\- ¡Tweek! -grito Christopher, pero no hacía caso alguno a nuestros llamados.

Empezamos a seguirlo, intentamos alcanzarlo, pero uno tipos nos golpearon por la espalda cuando perdimos de vista a Tweek. Christopher estaba más herido ya que le habían roto la pierna con un bate.

\- ¿Enserio pensaste que podías quedarte con mi lindo Tweekers? -esa era la voz del desgraciado de Gregory. No podía verlo ya que uno de esos tipos tenía su pie sobre mi cabeza -Pensé que era yo el que te gustaba, Chris.

-Ja -se burló el francés aun en su estado - ¿Cómo podría gustarme alguien tan retorcido como tú? -se quedó callado por unos segundos y luego agrego -Tu ya no eres la persona que solía gustarme.

-Qué pena por ti -dijo indiferente Gregory para luego tronar los dedos.

Sentí una patada en el estómago y escuché el quejido de Christopher.

-Qué pena por ambos -decía ese hijo de puta mientras miraba como nos daban una paliza -Si tan solo no me hubieras traicionado -miraba a Christopher -Y no te hubieras enamorado de lo que es mío -dijo mirándome.

-Tweek jamás será tuyo -me atreví a decirle mientras recibía una patada en el rostro.

-Por las buenas no quiso, pero será mío... por las malas -sonrió con malicia y sentí mi corazón dejar de latir -Despídanse de Tweekers, jamás en sus vidas lo volverán a ver, ni a él ni a mí -nos escupió a ambos en el rostro -Encárguense de ellos -ordeno a sus matones.

Intente levantarme, pero me era imposible todo se volvía borroso y el dolor insoportable. Tengo que detener a Gregory, lo tengo que hacer antes de que lastime a Tweek...tengo que hacer algo.

* * *

**Tweek.**

"-...Si quieres ver a tus padres a salvo, búscalos en tu casa. Tal vez y aun los encuentres vivos- "

Las palabras de Gregory eran lo único que resonaba en mi cabeza, nada más que eso. Mi corazón estaba agitado y mi estómago dolía horrible, pero no me detuve por nada del mundo.

Me caí varias veces por correr como loco, pero rápidamente me levantaba para seguir. No paso mucho para que viera mi casa, las luces estaba apagadas a pesar de que ya oscurecía.

Al abrir la puerta de mi casa lo primero que hice fue gritar.

\- ¡Mamá, Papá! -gritaba entrando a todas las habitaciones del primer piso - ¡¿Dónde están?! -subí las escaleras para buscarlos en las recamaras.

Vacío.

No había nadie ni en el primer piso, ni en el segundo. Entonces recordé el sótano de la casa. Volví a bajar las escaleras y me fui al sótano. Aun así, no había rastro alguno de mis padres.

Apreté fuertemente los dientes y puños. Estoy harto de los juegos y engaños de Gregory, estoy harto de tener miedo...

\- ¿Dónde están?, mamá, papá -caí de rodilla en el suelo y comencé a llorar de nuevo. Ya no podía soportar más, siento que estoy al borde de la locura, siento que ya no soportare por más tiempo todo esto.

Escuche la puerta principal abrirse y luego unos pasos. Me asuste, pero luego imagine que podían ser mis padres, así que subí rápidamente para ver que realmente fueran ellos y que están bien, sanos y salvos.

\- ¿Mamá, papá?, ¿Son ustedes?

Caminé a la cocina donde las luces estaban encendidas, pero en lugar de encontrar a mis padres, me encontré con la maldita cara de Gregory.

-No, querido -decía él acercándose a mí -Soy yo, lamento decepcionarte. Pero esta era la única forma de tenerte.

-R-Realmente tu... -explote y lance todo lo que había en la mesa a Gregory - ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!, ¡¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado conmigo?!, ¡Déjame en paz!, ¡He hecho todo lo que me pediste y aun así... aun así sigues lastimando a personas que no han hecho nada!

\- ¿Qué no han hecho nada? -Gregory también se alteró y cuando menos lo esperaba me tomo el rostro con fuerza, estampándome en la pared de la cocina y apretándome las mejillas, tan fuerte que hasta los dientes me dolían -Ellos se han metido en nuestro camino, cariño. Nadie quiere que tú y yo seamos felices, eso es lo que hicieron... meterse en nuestro camino. Pero no te preocupes, ya me encargué de esos imbéciles, y ambos nos largaremos de este asqueroso pueblo para iniciar una vida juntos.

Al escuchar eso comencé a pelear, por nada del mundo me iré con este loco. Además, ¿Qué quiere decir con "me encargué de esos imbéciles?, debo evitar que lastime a alguien más.

Pateaba y rasguñaba a Gregory, pero él tampoco quería ceder así que también empezó a forcejear. Le di una patada en el estómago para que me soltara y funciono. Luego para tratar de dejarlo inconsciente le di un puñetazo en la cara, sin embargo, solo le rompí la nariz.

Al ver que no funciono como esperaba y que solo estaba sangrando aproveche para irme. Pero Gregory no le tomo importancia a la sangre o su dolor, que seguramente sentía, así que me tomo de las piernas e hizo que cayera al suelo.

Iba a darle una patada en su asqueroso rostro, pero él me detuvo antes de hacerlo. Gateo hasta que quedo sobre mi espalda con su rodilla presionándome la columna y una de sus manos agarrándome las manos.

Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas quitármelo de encima, pero nada parecía funcionar. Me estaba comenzando a desesperar.

\- ¡Deja de forcejar! -grito Gregory enterrando más su rodilla en mi columna. Dolía como el infierno - ¡¿Qué acaso no quieres estar conmigo?!

\- ¡Ja! -dije enojado - ¡O eres muy idiota o de verdad no te ha quedado claro!

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?! -pregunto confundido.

\- ¡Ya te he demostrado de mil maneras lo desagradable que eres para mí!, ¡Que no soporto tu presencia!, ¡Que prefiero estar muerto a tener algo contigo!, ¡Que te odio con todo mi ser y me dan ganas de vomitar cada que me dice que me amas!

Escupí a un lado del piso y me reí.

\- ¡Me burlo y escupo en tu asqueroso amor!, ¡MALDITO LOCO!

Sentí como el agarre de mis manos se aflojo un poco y pensé que era mi oportunidad, pero, así como aflojo el agarre lo volvió a tomar de nuevo y esta vez más fuerte.

-Has dicho que prefieres morirte antes que ser mi novio, ¿no? -el tono de voz de Gregory cambio y eso me asusto, porque era más profunda y tenebrosa... más macabra -Bien Ca-ri-ño -jalo mi cabello obligándome a levantar la cabeza del suelo y mirarlo. Era como si me quisiera arrancar la cabeza con sus propias manos -Tu deseo será concedido -al mirarlo a los ojos me estremecí del miedo y lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

Lo último que recuerdo es que Gregory azoto mi cabeza contra el suelo, no solo una vez, fueron tres veces y luego vi el suelo teñirse de rojo y sentí un líquido cálido bajar de mi cabeza a mi cara.

-C-Craig -dije.

Para después ver oscuridad, completa y absoluta oscuridad.


	29. Capítulo 29.

**Gregory.**

**_-Antes del incidente-_ **

-Hoy veré a mi lindo rubio, hoy por fin hare que nuestra relación empiece. Estoy tan emocionado que no puedo esperar a verlo -susurre mientras guardaba mi teléfono en la mochila.

Estoy tan emocionado, pero antes debo de quitarme las piedras de los zapatos. Craig definitivamente debe de morir hoy.

Camino hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela. Agradezco que este lugar este solitario a esta hora. He planeado esto desde hace tiempo, quise hacerlo de manera discreta, pero ese maldito de Craig ha sido una total molestia, así que no me detendré ahora que estoy a punto de conseguir a Tweek.

Saque de mi mochila unas pinzas de corte junto con unos guantes. Me agache y deslice hasta quedar debajo del coche justo donde la manguera del líquido de frenos esta. Cuando la encontré, con las pinzas la corte. Me volví a deslizar afuera del coche y guardé mis cosas de nuevo en la mochila.

Estaba a punto de irme, hasta que un pequeño sonido hizo que me detuviera. Mire discretamente a donde escuche el crujido de las hojas, era detrás de una manta de arbustos.

Sigilosamente caminé hasta ahí y lo vi. Todo asustado y temblando.

-Supongo que has visto, ¿no? -al escuchar mi voz se estremeció aún más -Agh -suspire y de un jalón de saque de su escondite y lo azote contra un árbol -Escúchame bien, Butters -tenía mi mano en su rostro haciendo presión sobre su cabeza en el árbol, solo podía sentir las manos de Butters aferrarse a mis brazos de manera fuerte -Tú no has visto nada, y si dices algo, tan siquiera una sola palabra... me la pagaras muy caro. ¿Entiendes?

-S-Si -susurro él, muy asustado, pero definitivamente no confiaba en su palabra.

-Ven conmigo -deje de presionarlo contra el árbol y lo tome del brazo -No pongas esa cara o de verdad te mostrare el verdadero dolor -le advertí para que dejara de hacer esa maldita mueca como si estuviera viendo a un demonio.

Lo guíe hasta la sala de música. Ambos entremos a ese lugar. Cerré la puerta con seguro. Busque con la mirada una silla y cuando por fin la localice la coloque en medio del cuarto. Butters me miraba confundido y con miedo.

-Siéntate -le ordene. Él miraba dudoso la silla - ¡Que te sientes! -Butters se sobresaltó, pero termino haciéndolo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -pregunto mientras me miraba sacar una cinta americana gris.

-No confió nada en ti -caminé hasta él y comencé a amarrarlo a la silla con la cinta. Primero las piernas.

\- ¡Detente! -grito Butters intentando patalear, pero era totalmente inútil, sus pies ya estaban completamente inmóviles - ¡Déjame ir, desgra-¡ -le tape la boca con un pedazo de cinta.

-Ustedes de verdad son una maldita molestia -decía mientras terminaba de atarlo -Les di demasiadas oportunidades para que dejaran de meterse en mi camino, pero prefieren actuar como si fueran malditos héroes. Bueno, pues ahora les toca ser las víctimas.

Butters se retorcía, movía e intentaba hablar, pero todo era inútil.

Deje a Leopoldo en la sala de música atado y encerrado. Las clases ya finalizaron, así que por ahora nadie se asomara a ese lugar.

Salí de la escuela y miré como esos idiotas estaban en la entrada de la escuela hablando de quien sabe que mierda. Los ignoré y seguí con mi camino. Sin embargo, me detuve por un momento para mandarle un mensaje a Topo, para que fuera por Tweek dentro de una hora.

Mientras escribía el mensaje, noté como un coche rojo se estacionaba del otro lado de la calle. Al ver que era Token no le tome mucha importancia, sin embargo, cuando mire bajar a Craig de aquel coche, rápidamente me oculte detrás del árbol que estaba ahí.

"¿Cómo es que ÉL está aquí?, ¿No se supone que debe estar estrellado contra un poste, un coche o algo así?", pensé mientras miraba como ese hijo de puta entraba a su maldita casa.

"Mierda, ahora debe de cambiar todo". De inmediato me pongo en contacto con unos viejos cómplices que tenía en Denver, para pedirles su ayuda para poder eliminar una basura. Ya que él imbécil que está viviendo bajo mi casa no ha hecho ni mierda.

Me desvió del camino para ir a los almacenes abandonados de este pueblo. Donde mi familia compro uno para tirar las cosas que ya no necesitábamos, pero tal vez encuentre cosas que a mí me puedan ser útiles.

Si no puedo evitar que las molestias se alejen de nosotros, entonces, nosotros nos alejaremos de las molestias.

Querido Tweek, vete despidiendo de este asqueroso pueblo y las malditas personas en él. Serás mío por las buenas o por las malas.

Al terminar todo lo planeado y salir del almacén con las cosas listas para llevar al cabo mi nuevo plan, volví al pueblo. Y al parecer algo había ocurrido, al principio no le tome importancia, pero cuando escuche sobre un accidente de auto, las cosas cambiaron.

Según lo que dicen las personas, dos jóvenes chocharon contra un tráiler. Me sorprendí al enterarme que eran Clyde y su novia, pero no le tome importancia. Solo fue un error de cálculos, nada que lamentar, excepto que no fue Craig quien estaba en el auto, pero bueno que se le puede hacer. La vida de ellos dos no me interesa y si se mueren no me importa en lo absoluto.

Me encontré con mis cómplices cerca de la cafetería de Tweek, le pedí que esperara mientras hacía algo adentro. Al entrar vi a la madre de mi precioso rubio.

-Buenas tarde, señora Tweak -salude cortes mente.

-Oh, hola Gregory -me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Disculpe señora, pero perdí mi celular y quisiera saber si podía prestarme el suyo para hacer una llamada -le dije con una mirada suplicante.

La señora estaba tan atareada con los clientes que no puso total atención a lo que decía o hacía, así que solo me dijo "claro" y me dio su teléfono.

Al parecer estos señores no son tan inteligentes. Aproveché que la señora Tweak estaba tan ocupada y no prestaba atención así que me fui de la cafetería con su teléfono.

Sabía perfectamente como tener a Tweek bajo mi control, sabía muy bien sus puntos débiles. Y sé muy bien cómo usarlos, solo hace falta hacer una llamada y tendré a mi rubio justo donde quiero.

Al igual que los imbéciles que están junto a él. No me esperaba que Christopher me traicionara, pero de alguna forma ya me lo imaginaba.

Pero ahora que veo a ambos tirados en el suelo retorciéndose en su dolor, siento que todo está volviendo a tomar el camino que debía.

Ahora solo falta llevarme a Tweek de aquí. Ahora solo falta desaparecernos juntos.


	30. Capítulo 30.

**Craig.**

**-En la actualidad-**

Cuando vi irse a Gregory mi irá creció y más cuando dijo algo sobre llevarse a Tweek del pueblo y desaparecer con él. Eso me impulso a levantarme aun cuando me encontraba un poco mareado y con la vista nublosa.

Los tipos no esperaban que hiciera eso, así que se quedaron sorprendidos un momento. Aproveche eso y mi momento de adrenalina para lanzarme contra uno de ellos. No me importo que fueran el triple de mi tamaño, solo estaba pensando en dejarlos noqueado para ir a salvar a Tweek.

Christopher también aprovecho la situación y se lanzó contra el otro tipo. Él tenía ventaja ya que llevaba consigo armas, como cuchillos y un paralizador eléctrico.

Le enterró el cuchillo en la pierna el tipo y cuando este se hinco del dolor, coloco el paralizador en su cuello y lo encendió dejando al sujeto fuera de combate total. Él se acercó a donde yo estaba luchando con el otro tipo y de igual manera lo paralizo.

Cuando habíamos acabado con ellos, Christopher me ayudo a levantarme del suelo y a pararme correctamente. Escuchamos voces detrás nuestro, los chicos venían corriendo a nosotros.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? -pregunto asustado Token.

-Fue el hijo de perra de Gregory -respondí.

\- ¿Y Tweek? -escucho que preguntó Wendy. Fue ahí cuando reaccione e intente irme de ese lugar corriendo -No hagas movimientos bruscos -me regaño ella.

-Debo ir por Tweek -le digo mientras intento caminar, pero mis piernas se adormecieron -Agh -me quejo del dolor.

-Dinos, que ocurre, ¿Qué tiene que ver Gregory en todo esto? -pregunto Stan quien no entendía ni mierda lo que pasaba - ¿Por qué todo el mundo habla de él?

\- ¿Todo el mundo? -pregunto Christopher. Ese maldito se veía como si nada, como si la golpiza que nos dieron no fuera nada. Tsk, ojalá yo estuviera así para enfrentarme a la maldita rata rubia.

\- ¿Están bien? -escuchamos que alguien gritaba mientras se acercaba a donde estábamos todos. Era Butters.

Él tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y tenía las muñecas rojas y la ropa sucia como si hubiera luchado contra algo.

-Las chicas encontraron amarrado y encerrado a Butters -comento Token apretando los puños. No hizo falta que dijera otra cosa. Todos entendíamos quien fue.

-Ese hijo de perra -masculle. Y al recordar sus palabras me altere aún más - ¡Debemos ayudar a Tweek!, ¡Ese desgraciado se lo quiere llevar lejos del pueblo!

* * *

** Narradora. **

\- ¿Sabes?, la primera vez que te vi pensé que eras raro y un loco. Pero, pronto eso cambio y pude ver la hermosa persona que eres. Él lindo y encantador ángel dentro de ti.

Gregory miraba el rostro inconsciente de Tweek, quien estaba en la parte trasera del coche del rubio. Gregory al colocar correctamente a Tweek en los asientos traseros se aseguró que las cuerdas estuvieran bien amarradas en las manos y piernas de "su adorado rubio". Y le coloco una mordaza junto con una venda en los ojos.

Cuando todo estuvo listo cerró la puerta del auto y se recargo en ella mientras hacía una llamada. Pero para su mala suerte las personas que había contratado no contestaban.

\- ¿Estos imbéciles que hacen? -pregunto para sí mismo.

Gregory empezaba a impacientarse al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte de sus cómplices. Pero luego recordó que los había citado en los almacenes de South Park, así que su puso en marchar a ir.

De la cajuela saco una manta, con la cual cubrió al rubio, para que no se viera sospechoso que llevara a una persona inconsciente, amordazada y amarrada. Lo cubrió con cuidado y luego se subió al asiento del piloto.

El celular de Tweek comenzó a vibrar. Gregory lo tomo y miro a la persona que llamaba, sonrió con malicia y colgó la llamada.

-Ese imbécil, ¿de verdad piensa que con solo llamar a Tweek puede detenernos? -soltó un par de carcajadas y luego puso en marcha el auto -De verdad no entiendo cómo es que saliste con un chico tan idiota como Tucker.

Antes de salir, aventó por la ventana el celular dejándolo tirado dentro de su cochera.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-No contesta el teléfono -Craig estaba desesperado, pues no sabía dónde más buscar.

Aun con las piernas adormecidas y un poco de dolor en el cuerpo, fue corriendo hasta la casa del rubio, donde esperaba encontrarlo, pero para su mala suerte ya no estaba ahí solo encontró un rastro de sangre en el piso de la cocina y varias cosas tiradas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dice Kyle? -le pregunto a Stan quien hablaba con el pelirrojo por teléfono.

-Entiendo, sí. Nos avisan cualquier cosa -al terminar la llamada Stan miro a Craig y Token -Al parecer Gregory paso por la cafetería y se llevó el celular de la señora Tweak. Kyle ya les explico a los padres de Tweek que es lo que está pasando y están en camino a la policía.

-No -negó Craig a lo que Stan y Token lo miraron confundido.

\- ¿No qué? -cuestiono Token.

-Para cuando la policía quiera hacer algo ese loco ya habrá huido de South Park. Es más, ni siquiera sabemos si ese imbécil sigue aquí o ya escapo -ante esa idea Craig estaba comenzando a enloquecer.

El teléfono de Craig comenzó a vibrar. De mala gana y queriendo aventarlo contesto.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

-Tweek y Gregory estuvieron en la casa de Gregory -era Christopher del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -pregunto Craig saliendo de la casa de Tweek y siendo seguidos por sus compañeros.

-El celular de Tweek estaba en su cochera, pero el auto de Gregory ya no está al igual que él y Tweek.

\- ¿Qué no tiene padres ese hijo de perra?

-Sus padres se fueron a un viaje de negocios para recuperar lo que tenía. De hecho, a ellos no les importa lo que él haga. Así que...

-Ja, ya veo. Olvidemos eso y veámonos en la estación de policía. Allá están los padres de Tweek.

-Está bien -dijo Chris y termino la llamada.

-Hey Craig -Token detuvo a Craig antes de que volviera a correr como loco - ¿Y si esos tipos que golpearon saben a donde pudo ir Gregory?

-Es cierto. Ellos pueden decirnos algo. No pueden ayudar más que si vamos a la policía ahora -sugirió Stan.

A Craig no se le hacía una idea loca, así que le envió un mensaje a Chris y los tres regresaron a donde había dejado a esos tipos. En casa del culón, amarrados y amordazados.

Al llegar, Craig prácticamente quería tumbar la puerta a patadas, pero se contuvo y espero a que el gordo de Cartman abriera la puerta.

-Con un carajo con ustedes. ¿Por qué mierda me dejaron a esos hijos de perra en mi sótano? -fue lo primero que reclamo Cartman al verlos.

-No hay tiempo de eso -dijo Stan y abriéndose paso a pesar de los reproches de Eric, los tres entraron y bajaron al sótano encontrándose con los matones encadenados.

\- ¿De dónde conseguiste las cadenas? -cuestiono Token.

-Tu metete en tus asuntos y deja los míos -dijo Cartman -Además estos imbéciles querían escapar, así que les di un par de batazos y los encadené.

Craig no pudo más con la desesperación y con un par de patadas en el estómago y cara, despertó a los matones. Luego les quito la mordaza para que pudieran hablar.

-Mierda, aléjenos de ese gordo loco -dijo uno de ellos al mirar a Cartman.

-Si no me dicen, donde esta Gregory, los dejare con este lunático para que pueda hacer con ustedes lo que quiera. Y déjenme decirles que este culón está muy trastornado.

\- ¡Hey! -se quejó Eric frunciendo el ceño y tomando el bate con el que había golpeado a los matones. Al ver esa acción ambos tipos encadenado se estremecieron del miedo.

-Hablen o no seré responsable de lo que él les pueda hacer -sentencio Craig mientras señalaba a Cartman, quien tenía esa sonrisa diabólica que hacía cada que se salía con la suya.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-Agh, mierda -se quejó Gregory sin dejar de mirar su celular - ¿Dónde estarán estos imbéciles?

El rubio estaba ansioso de saber que era lo que retrasaba a sus cómplices. Pues no podía irse sin antes saber que había eliminado a Craig y Chris para que esos dos idiotas no los siguiera. Pero ahora no sabía nada de ninguno de ellos.

Gregory estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no notó que Tweek comenzaba a despertar.

Tweek al tener de nuevo conciencias lo primero que le vino fue un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Luego recuerdos un tanto confusos, como Clyde, un hospital, Chris y él abrazados, él corriendo a su casa, Gregory y luego a Craig, para después ver todo negro.

Las punzadas de Tweek eran constantes y cuando sus memorias se volvían más lúcidas el miedo y la desesperación comenzaron a invadirlo. Cuando Tweek quiso levantarse para sentirme menos mareado, no pudo y se dio cuenta de que tanto sus piernas como sus manos estaban inmovilizadas por cuerdas y cinta.

Tweek entro en pánico y sus ataques volvieron más fuerte. Su corazón latía rápido y sus tics estaban siendo más constantes. Movía sus manos de manera brusca al igual que sus pies en signo de desesperación para poder desatarse, pero lo único que lograba con eso era irritarse la piel hasta que sangrara por la fricción y fuerza con la que hacia los movimientos.

Como Tweek se movía de manera brusca el auto también lo hacía al no estar en movimiento lo cual alerto a Gregory quien rápidamente fue a mirar lo que pasaba en la parte trasera de su auto.

Al ver que Tweek estaba despierto, sonrió y abrió la puerta para sentarse junto a él. El menor de los Tweak al mirar a su secuestrador lo único que pudo hacer fue comenzar a llora de nuevo y tratar de gritar que se detuviera y lo dejara ir, pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas por la mordaza que aun llevaba puesta.

-Shh -Gregory le acaricio la cabeza a Tweek intentando calmarlo -No este asustado, pronto estaremos juntos, como siempre debió ser.

Tweek miraba incrédulo y asustado a Gregory, pues tenía esa mirada, aquella mirada desquiciado que le dio antes de dejarlo inconsciente.

El rubio no podía hacer nada, excepto pedir a Gregory que se detuviera, pero sus palabras no eran escuchadas. Tweek sentía que eso era todo, que iba terminar siendo secuestrado y encadenado al sótano de una casa en un lugar poco conocido, donde estaría toda su vida. Viviendo junto a su secuestrado y siendo lo único que vea hasta el final de sus días.

Tweek estaba perdiendo las esperanzas y estaba dejando que sus paranoias lo consumaran poco a poco.

-Tranquilo. En poco tiempo estaremos juntos para siempre -el escuchar eso aterraba mucho a Tweek y sentía que su vida no iba a valer nada una vez que Gregory lograra lo que se proponía.

"¿Qué hice para merecer esto?" -era en lo único que pensaba Tweek en esos momentos.


	31. Capítulo 31.

**Narradora.**

\- ¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? -fue lo primero que pregunto Chris al entrar a la casa de Cartman.

-Ellos dicen que Gregory está en los almacenes abandonados de South Park -contesto Craig con excitación en la voz. Él quería ir ya a ese lugar.

-Espera un momento Craig -lo detuvo Token -Kyle llamo a Stan y le dijo que vendrían con la policía para encarcelar a estos hijos de perra y hacerles preguntas para ir tras Gregory. Solo espera un poco a que ellos llegues.

-Token -dijo seriamente Craig -La pizza llega más rápido que esos imbéciles y si solo me quedo a esperar, ¿Qué te hace pensar que Gregory también lo hara? -el moreno no tuvo con que contestarle a Craig -Si no voy a ese lugar ahora, después me lo lamentaré.

-Descuida yo lo acompañare -comento Chris para calmar un poco Token.

Pero el moreno de verdad no quería que su amigo fuera a donde ese lunático estaba. Solo recordaba a Clyde postrado en la cama del hospital con todos esos cables a su alrededor y el respirador de oxígeno. No quería que su otro amigo acabara de la misma manera.

Sin embargo, Craig tenía un punto. Si esperaban a la policía, los cuales iban a llegar hasta quien sabe qué hora, perderían tiempo valioso para rescatar a Tweek. Así que, aun asustado de lo que le pueda pasar a su amigo, lo dejo irse con Chris, él único consuelo tenía de que Craig estaría bien.

-Bien, pero ten las llaves de mi coche. Llegaran más rápido así -Token le coloco en las manos sus llaves.

Y aun incrédulo por lo que su amigo hizo, Craig cerro el puño con las llaves y salió junto a Chris para subirse al coche de su amigo e ir a donde Gregory se supone que estaría.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

El atardecer estaba ocultándose. Gregory no se daba cuenta de eso por estar viendo a Tweek quien tenía los ojos bastante rojos y muy hinchados por estar llorando sin cesar.

-Agh, parece que esos idiotas ya no vendrán -suspiro cansado Gregory.

Su entrecejo se frunció y pateo el asiento del conductor al pensar que esos imbéciles a los que contrato podrían estar en problemas. E incluso pensó que ya estaban encarcelados.

Al pensar en eso salto rápido del asiento trasero y salió nuevamente para intentar hablar con ellos. Sin embargo, la respuesta era la misma, ninguno contestaba. Harto de esperar Gregory regreso al almacén que consiguió para tomar las últimas maletas que necesitaba.

Pero estaban tan concentrado en huir, que olvido cerrar la puerta del asiento trasero. Tweek al ver como Gregory se iba y dejaba aquella salida abierta, no dudo en arrastrase hasta salir del coche.

Fue muy difícil para el rubio ya que sus energías estaban por los suelos y se sentía un poco mareado por lo cual se detenía a veces para recobrar un poco la estabilidad. Se apresuró tanto como pudo, hasta que sintió el golpe del frio suelo en su espalda.

Se aturdió por unos instantes ya que se había golpeado de nuevo la cabeza. Se sentía mareado y tenía la visión borrosa, pero eso no lo iba a detener, tenía que escapar de ese monstruo sí o sí; o mínimo ocultarse de él hasta que pueda recobrar un poco las fuerzas y poder irse corriendo de ese lugar.

Termino de arrastrase fuera del coche. Se giró para quedar baca abajo en el suelo, luego coloco sus palmas en el suelo, y con mucho esfuerzo y determinación empujo de ellas hasta poder levantarse un poco; luego se apoyó de las rodillas en el suelo para subir su torso por completo y quedar arrodillado. Volvió a sentirse mareado y fuera de si por hacer los movimientos de manera brusca.

Aunque eso no le impío para levantarse. Estuvo a punto de caerse, pero recargo su espalda en el coche. Con la mirada buscaba algún artefacto con el cual cortar las cuerdas y cinta, hasta que dio con una pequeña cabina de seguridad.

Con la esperanza de encontrar algo con lo que liberarse fue a brincos hasta ese lugar. Estuvo a punto de caerse en varias ocasiones al sentirse mareado de tantos brincos, pero Tweek no iba a perder la determinación y el coraje que reunió.

Comenzaba a oscurecerse más y las luces de las calles e incluso de ese lugar, eran prueba de ello. Tweek estaba tan cerca de llegar hasta que algo lo altero. La luz de una linterna. Al verla Tweek quiso brincar más rápido ya que sabía que se trataba de Gregory, pero termino por caerse.

Presa del miedo, Tweek comenzó a arrastrase como oruga hasta aquel lugar. No le importo rasparse en el intento ni lastimarse las rodillas con la fricción. Él quería ocultarse de Gregory.

Conforme los pasos se escuchaban más cerca y la luz se hacía más grande, Tweek se arrastraba más rápido, hasta que pudo llegar a la entrada de la cabina. Al sentir que Gregory ya estaba caminando al auto y que no lo había visto todavía entro rápido a rastras a aquel lugar.

Estaba recostado de lado intentando calmarse e intentando enfocar los objetos que había ahí ya que la luz de aquella cabina no funcionaba, pero había lucen en los almacenes que ligeramente iluminaban el interior de la cabina.

Su mirada recorrió todo lo que podía su campo de visión y afortunadamente un cúter estaba tirado ahí. Tweek intento sentarse, cuando lo logro inclino su cabeza hasta que sus manos pudieron tomar la mordaza y con fuerza se la quitó, para luego tomar el cúter. Empezaría primero con sus piernas, ya que, si no podía liberarse de las manos, las piernas le servirían para correr e intentar escapar de Gregory.

\- ¡Con una mierda! -escucho gritar a Gregory y se detuvo por el miedo, e incluso casi soltaba el cúter, pero lo agarro con fuerza, aunque por esa acción termino por cortarse.

Tweek dejó de respirar por el miedo a que lo descubrieran y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Luego de escuchar como cerraban con fuerza la puerta del auto, abrió poco sus ojos. Seguía sin querer respirar, y sin mover un solo musculo.

Escucho como corrían y se permitió relajar para continuar con lo que hacía. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y desesperado corto las cuerdas, para luego seguir con la cinta. Una vez libre de los pies quiso seguir con las manos, pero le era imposible, no se acomodaba y el cúter termino por romperse.

El rubio estaba desesperado por no poder liberarse las manos y pensó en mejor huir así, para buscar ayuda. Pero sus pies patearon algo, para su sorpresa era un encendedor. Tweek rezaba porque aun sirviera y para su suerte así fue. Sin pensarlo más puso el encendedor entre sus dedos e inclinando su muñeca intento incendiar las cuerdas, pero apenas el fuego rozaba con una de ellas.

Pero Tweek no se rindió y aunque le doliera esa posición de manos él seguía intentando hasta que las cuerdas se rompían e inclinaba más las manos para seguir con las demás. Cuando termino con algunas cuerdas y sus manos ya no podían doblarse más uso sus dientes para terminar con las ultimas y desgarrar la cinta.

Una vez libre intento parase, pero cuando lo hizo una luz paso por la cabina. De inmediato de lanzo al suelo de nuevo.

\- ¡Tweek! -se asustó mucho al escuchar gritar a Gregory su nombre, pensando que lo había descubierto - ¡¿Dónde mierda estás Tweek?!

Al parecer Gregory aun no descubría donde se escondía el rubio, lo cual lo calmaba mucho a Tweek. Pero su alivio duro muy poco ya que escuchó como Gregory se acercaba a la cabina donde estaba él. Estaba tan cerca que podía jurar que escuchaba como respiraba agitado Gregory.

De pronto unas luces más grandes se hicieron presente.

-Agh, mierda -susurro Gregory y fue a ver de quien se trataba.

Gregory al mirar un auto ya conocido por él rápido volvió a su auto para esconderse y hacerles creer que ya no estaba. Para que así ellos se largaran y lo dejaran en paz para buscar a Tweek.

-Ah -jadeo asustado ya que si Tweek veía que Token y quien sabe quién más estaban ahí, obviamente correría hasta ellos -No. Eso es imposible, él está amarrado y amordazado -se decía así mismo mientras ocultaba su auto con una manta vieja.

Apretó los dientes en desesperación por perder a Tweek y luego vio una pila de escombros cerca de uno de los almacenes, junto a la salida y una lona extendida. Gregory se escondió ahí y miraba lo que pasaba entre las ranuras de esos escombros.

El auto de Token entro a los almacenes, todo estaba sucio, oxidado, arrinconado o maltratado. En una esquina había una gran manta con quien sabe que debajo de ella, la luz no era muy buena y frente de ellos estaban algunos almacenes, unos abiertos vacíos, otros con basura en ellos y otros pocos cerrados.

Dejaron el auto justo en frente de la entrada. Craig y Chris salieron de él y con las lámparas de sus celulares comenzaron a iluminar el lugar.

\- ¡Tweek! -grito desesperado Craig. Gregory miraba lo que ambos chicos hacían hasta que una sombra llamo su atención. En la cabina que no estaba lejos de donde él estaba, una sombra se movía casi a rastras. Eso asusto al rubio.

Agarro el primer objeto que sus manos tocaron y sin importar que lo vieran o no lo lanzo a un lugar lejano. Aquel objeto golpeo contra un par de vidrios que estaban detrás de unas cajas.

Gregory sonrió por su lanzamiento y al ver que ambos chicos corrían en esa dirección. Sin esperar más corrió hasta donde había visto aquella sombra.

Tweek después de escuchar como unos vidrios eran rotos y como personas corrían decidió salir de su escondite, pero no se esperaba encontrarse frente a frente con Gregory.

\- ¿A dónde pensabas ir Tweekers?

-G-Gregory -dijo con la voz temblorosa y ronca por tanto llorar e intentar gritar.

Tweek estaba temblando del miedo, mientras retrocedía de aquel ser repúgnate. Sus manos tanteaban al aire y en las paredes de afuera de la cabina buscando algo con que defenderse, pero no encontraba nada y la mirada de Gregory se volvía más siniestra.

En un momento de impulso Tweek corrió de lado contrario a donde Gregory se encontraba, pero fue detenido por él. Gregory lo había detenido jalándole el cabello. Tweek pataleaba y luchaba para soltarse de aquel monstruo. Sin embargo, al ver que nada funcionaba decidió tomar una medida desesperada. Con uno de sus puños golpeo uno de los vidrios de la cabina rompiéndolo en pedazos y haciéndose varios cortes profundos en la mano.

\- ¡Agh! -grito Tweek, siendo silenciado casi de inmediato por la mano del otro rubio.

Ambos chicos al escuchar eso corrieron de nuevo a donde estaba la entrada ya que el grito venía de ahí esperando que Tweek no estuviera grave, pero al mirar como Gregory arrastraba a un semi-inconsciente Tweek quien iba dejando rastro de sangre en el camino, ambos se estremecieron del horror y la ira.

-Hijo de perra -mascullo Craig al mirar como Tweek se encontraba. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta donde Gregory estaba - ¡Tweek!

Cuando Gregory vio que ambos chicos iban a donde estaban ellos, el rubio cargo de forma nupcial a Tweek y corrió hasta donde estaba el auto. Pero tenía las manos ocupadas como para quitar la manta que tenía puesta. Y esos imbéciles estaban cerca.

-Mierda -dijo Gregory sintiendo que todos sus planes se iban al carajo.


	32. Capítulo 32.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠⚠⚠⚠ Advertencia. ⚠⚠⚠⚠
> 
> Antes de iniciar con el capítulo quiero advertirles que hay una escena que trata sobre un tema delicado. Si alguna persona no puede manejar el tema del suicidio lo invito a pasar de largo este capítulo, o esa parte en específico el cual empieza luego del accidente de auto (sorry por los spoilers) y termina cuando aparecen estos símbolos (>>>>>>>>>>), pero si quieren leer todo el capítulo completo es bajo su responsabilidad.
> 
> Tenía que hacer esta advertencia porque sé que cualquier persona puede tener problemas con ese tipo de situaciones y me disculpo por los pequeños spoilers que les hice, pero como escritora me veo en la responsabilidad de hacer estas advertencias a mis lectores.
> 
> Sin agregar más, disfruten del capítulo.

**Narradora.**

Los chicos estaban pisándole los talones a Gregory. Pero él no iba a dejar que todo por lo que se "esforzó" se fuera al carajo por culpa de ese par de imbéciles. Así que de manera brusca dejó caer las piernas de Tweek y con su mano libre agarro la manta, con todas sus fuerzas la retiró del coche y la lanzo en dirección a donde estaban los chicos.

Ellos no esperaban eso, por lo cual tropezaron con aquel pedazo de tela. Gregory no espero un segundo más y literalmente lanzo al asiento del copiloto al pobre de Tweek quien ya no podía mantener los ojos, por el cansancio extremo, la pérdida de sangre y los mareos.

Gregory rápido se desplazó dentro del auto y lo encendió. Para cuando los chicos por fin se levantaron Gregory se estaba poniendo en marchar.

Craig consumido por la desesperación y la rabia se lanzó al coche, aferrándose a él de la puerta, sin importarle que estaba siendo arrastrado. Gregory hacia maniobras para que Craig se soltara, pero él no cedía. Hasta que se le ocurrió pasarlo a aplastar contra el auto de Token.

Gregory acelero y manejo en dirección a aquel auto rojo que estaba estacionado.

\- ¡Craig suéltate! -gritaba Chris.

\- ¡No lo hare! -respondió firme el azabache.

\- ¡Hazlo o ayudaras a Tweek desde el más allá! -Chris quería perseguir al auto, pero le era imposible, solo corría en vano.

Al ver que Gregory de verdad tenía intenciones de matarlo, Craig se soltó rodando hasta una pila de periódicos viejos. Gregory no freno ni disminuyo la velocidad. Paso a chocar el auto de Token y salió de los almacenes.

\- ¡¿Estas bien ?! -pregunto Chris al llegar con Craig.

-Agh si -contesto Tucker ignorando el dolor de espalda -Vamos tenemos que alcanzarlos.

Chris corrió hasta el asiento del piloto y encendió el auto, solo espero a que Craig pusiera sus dos pies dentro y el acelerador fue pisado a fondo. Apenas Craig pudo cerrar las puertas para no salir volando.

Una persecución comenzó por todo South Park, Gregory quería perder a Chris y Craig para que pudiera escapar tranquilamente. Sin embargo, esos dos no iba a parar hasta alcanzar a Gregory y hacer pagar todo lo que hizo, no solo con Tweek sino también con Kenny, Butters, Clyde y Bebe.

En medio de la persecución el celular de Craig comenzó un sonar. Era el número de Stan. Estaba indeciso si contestar o no, pero como no estaba detrás del volante, decidió hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -cuestiono al instante de responder.

\- ¿Dónde están?, llegamos a los almacenes, pero solo al desastre -dijo Stan del otro lado de la línea.

-Estamos persiguiendo a Gregory por todo el pueblo -comento Craig intentando descifrar e próximo movimiento del lunático de Gregory -Vamos a el ayuntamiento, está dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Craig somos la policía -se escuchó la voz de un señor más maduro -Estaremos ahí en unos instantes, evita que avance más por favor.

\- ¿Qué cree que es lo que estamos haciendo? -dijo Craig enojado.

-Bien, estaremos con ustedes pronto -dijo el policía antes de colgar.

Ambos coches al llegar al ayuntamiento dieron vuelta como si se fuera a ir al restaurante chino. Cuando Gregory estuvo a punto de dar de nuevo vuelta otro coche impacto contra él.

El impacto di justo donde Tweek iba ocasionándole lesiones en su pierna y brazo. Gregory se golpeó la cabeza contra el vidrio de su ventana ocasionándole una herida y se rompió la nariz al impactar su rostro contra el volante.

Gregory freno bruscamente y al ver el accidente salieron del auto. Para fortuna de Gregory, el auto no quedo destruido por completo, solo destrozado de un lado y sin una luz delantera.

Su auto no estaba volteado, solo quedo frente al auto que lo había impactado. Cuando recupero su estabilidad y podía ver más claro se dio cuenta que aquel imbécil que lo había chocado fue Token, junto a Butters. Al mirar a ambos apretó el volante con fuerza al igual que sus dientes.

-Agh -escuchó un quejido junto a él. Al mirar a Tweek se dio cuenta de los moretones que tenía, asustándolo por lo pálido que estaba.

-Tranquilo Tweek -dijo acariciándole la cabeza -Pronto saldremos de esto.

\- ¡Tweek! -Chris y Craig iba a correr hasta donde estaba Tweek.

Sin pensarlo más Gregory puso el auto en reversa.

Al ver que el auto se movía regresaron de inmediato al suyo. Token también puso en movimiento el suyo.

Gregory quería atravesar el puente de South Park y salir de ese lugar, irse con Tweek, tener una vida a su lado.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos y en querer escapar que no se dio cuenta de que Tweek se movía, débilmente, pero lo hacía. La mirada de Tweek recayó en el espejo retrovisor mal colocado que tenía Gregory, ahí miro dos coches, uno de ellos le era conocido.

Luego la voz de Craig retumbo en su cabeza. Él aun estando semiinconsciente había escuchado a Craig gritar su nombre. Paso su vista ahora al frente de él, mirando el anuncio de South Park. Ya estaban saliendo del pueblo.

Se armó de fuerza y valor, y aun en su estado se lanzó contra Gregory, peleando por el control del volante.

Al auto comenzó a moverse fuera de control asustando a las dos personas que perseguían a los rubios. Gregory se sorprendió por lo que Tweek hizo dejando que por un breve momento tomara el control del auto.

Tweek aprovecho eso y dio un volantazo; Gregory quiso frenar, pero eso solo empeoro las cosas. El auto se salió por completo de control, dio varias volcadas, hasta que se estrelló con las barreras del puente.

El auto quedo volcado y ambos tripulantes estaban heridos. Tweek ya no podía estar despierto por más tiempo y se desmayó ya que estaba muy débil como para seguir. Gregory estaba herido de la pierna derecha pues un fierro le atravesó parte del muslo.

Como pudo Gregory zafó aquel trozo de metal, provocando que la sangre saliera a chorro. Como pudo se re incorporo y tomo al inconsciente de Tweek entre sus manos al igual que el arma que tenía en los asientos traseros.

Se arrastró fuera del auto e iba arrastrando a Tweek para sacarlo de ahí. Cuando ambos quedaron afuera del auto Gregory siguió arrastrando a su acompañante hasta alejarse del auto, quedando casi cerca de las barras de protección que tenía el puente.

Chris, Craig, Token y Butters al ver el accidente, se bajaron rápido de sus autos sin importarles que los dejaran a mitad de la carretera. Ellos corrieron hasta el coche volcado, pero se detuvieron bruscamente al escuchar el grito de Gregory.

\- ¡Ni se les ocurra dar un paso más! -los demás chicos no tenían intensiones de hacerle caso, en especial Craig quien solo quería ir hasta donde estaba él y matarlo a golpes, pero esa idea se esfumo cuando vio a Gregory sacar un arma y apuntar a la cabeza de Tweek - ¡Lárguense si no quieren que le haga algo!

\- ¡No seas idiota Gregory! -grito Chris - ¡¿No se supone que Tweek es la persona que más amas?! -preguntó tratando de que su antiguo amigo entrar en razón - ¡No debes hacerle daño a la persona que tanto dices amar!, ¡Si tiras del gatillo perderás a Tweek para siempre!, ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres?! -al ver como Gregory titubeaba agrego: --Gregory dame a Tweek, mira en qué estado se enc -fue interrumpido por el rubio.

\- ¡Estás loco, si crees que lo haré! -grito enojado Gregory - ¡Tweek es mío, hasta el día de mi muerte!

Cuando todos escucharon eso se estremecieron del miedo al pensar que era lo que hará Gregory. Estaban asustados de que el rubio fuera a hacer alguna estupidez.

-Gregory, cálmate -pidió el francés suavizando su voz -Nadie quiere hacerte daño, solo deja a Tweek en paz. Míralo -ambos miraron a Tweek, estaba lastimado, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, como un pobre muñeco dañado -Ahora lo que importa es ayudarlo, si sigue así, puede que muera.

Gregory comenzó a llorar impresionando tanto a Token y Butters, pero Craig no se inmutaba y Chris solo lo miraba de manera lastimera.

-No quería llegar a esto -dijo Gregory -Yo quiero mucho a Tweek, no quise lastimarlo -su llanto se intensificaba al igual que el agarre de la pistola.

Eso lo noto Chris quien estaba empezando a desesperarse porque Gregory no cedía en darles a Tweek.

-Entonces si lo quieres, déjalo ir. Eso es lo mejor, ahora dame a Tweek, necesita ser atendido.

Gregory no escucho por completo las palabras de Chris, en su cabeza solo estaba el "déjalo ir". Eso enloqueció por completo al rubio.

-Déjalo ir -murmuro Gregory ido -Déjalo ir.

Chris miraba a Gregory desconcertado ya que no sabía que tanto murmuraba o que pasaba por su cabeza.

Las sirenas comenzaron a sonar, haciendo que Gregory no dejaba de repetir la misma frase una y otra ves de manera desquiciada.

-Déjalo ir -sus ojos se abrieron, como si una epifanía se le hubiese presentado justo en ese momento -Es verdad -dijo por fin mirando a Chris asustándolo por completo al igual que a Craig quien estaba al tanto de la situación -Debo dejarlo ir -y sin previo aviso se colocó la pistola en la cabeza. Su mirada estaba totalmente perdida y sonreía como un completo desquiciado.

Gregory abrazo fuertemente a Tweek mientras apretaba fuertemente la pistola con su mano temblorosa. Le dio un beso en la frente y le susurro unas últimas palabras a "su amado rubio": -Espero verte en la otra vida.

\- ¡No! -Chris extendió su mano mirando como Gregory accionaba el arma y caía tendido al piso con sangre escurriéndole en la cabeza, aun lado del cuerpo aun inmóvil de Tweek.

Todos los chicos presentes se quedaron shockeado ante tal escena, pues no creían lo que acababa de pasar. El primero en salir de aquel asombro fue Craig, quien rápidamente corrió hasta donde Tweek estaba tendido en el suelo, junto al cuerpo sin vida de Gregory, aun con sus brazos rodeando al menor de los Tweak.

Craig con cuidado quito los brazos de Gregory y tomo a Tweek para alejarlo de que aquella escena.

El cuerpo de policía rápidamente fue a auxiliar a los chicos. Ayudaron a Craig sosteniendo el cuerpo de Tweek, a quien lo pusieron cuidadosamente en el suelo.

Uno de los policías lo primero que hizo fue revisar el latido del corazón de Tweek y si respiraba.

\- ¿Dónde está la ambulancia? -pregunto -Los latidos del chico son muy débiles y su respiración igual.

Al escuchar eso Craig quiso ir con Tweek. Pero los demás policías lo evitaron porque también tenían que revisarlo a él para cerciorarse de que él no estuviera herido también. Mientras lo hacían, Craig miraba preocupado a Tweek.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar y los paramédicos atendieron a Tweek, colocándole una máscara de oxígeno mientras lo colocaban en la camilla para llevarlo al hospital. Los padres de Tweek recién llegaban en una patrulla y tan pronto subieron a su hijo a la ambulancia, ellos también subieron a ella.

Cuando vieron que Craig no estaba dañado de gravedad y solo tenía moretones de golpes lo subieron a la patrulla para llevarlo al hospital y le hicieran un chequeo más profundo.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Craig estaba enyesado del brazo en la sala de espera, sentado mirando a la nada.

Su mente estaba hecha un caos en esos instantes, que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su familia, hasta que su madre se sentó junto a él.

Laura al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hijo, decidió indicarle a su esposo e hija que los dejaran solos para charlar. Una vez que su esposo le hizo caso llamo la atención de su hijo.

-Hijo -susurro la rubia mientras acomodaba los cabellos del azabache.

-Supongo que ya sabes todo -dijo Craig mirándola.

-Sí, ya sabes todo vuela rápido en South Park -la rubia se detuvo en su acción y miro seria a su hijo - ¿Por qué no nos dijeron algo?

-No lo sé -contesto sincero Craig -Supongo que creíamos que teníamos todo controlado, que podíamos resolver cualquier cosa por nuestra cuenta. Y cuando menos lo esperamos... terminamos de esta manera.

Laura no quería decir nada en ese momento, pero no podía suprimir ese lado suyo. Ese enojo que sentía en ese momento con su hijo por haber ignorado su presencia en todo ese asunto.

-Tienen 17 años los dos ¿Verdad? -cuestiono Laura.

-Sí, casi 18.

-Sé que eso significa que ya son adultos, pero eso no significa que sean maduros del todo -dijo Laura -Son todavía unos niños, apenas comenzaran a saber lo que es vivir lejos de sus familias entrando a la universidad, pero mientras siguen siendo adolescentes sin total conciencia del mundo exterior. No todas las personas son buenas, no todas las personas son malas. Y ahora les tocó vivir una experiencia realmente traumática. No quiero imaginarme como estará Tweek cuando recobre la conciencia -Laura dio un largo suspiro mirando de reojo a su hijo quien tenía una cara de remordimiento.

-Sí, debimos decirles -admitió Craig llorando de nuevo -Lo siento.

-Con un lo siento no lograras que Tweek olvide lo que paso y no regresaran el tiempo -dijo de manera ruda la rubia -No quiero que te sientas culpable, solo quiero que analices lo que hiciste mal, sus errores. Para que no los vuelvan a repetir. Somos sus padres y si no dicen lo que los aqueja los escucharemos, e incluso los ayudaremos a buscar una solución a ellos. O como en este caso, pudimos haber intervenido de inmediato -por fin la rubia relajó un poco su mirada -No lo hagan de nuevo, no escondan los problemas de sus padres. Ustedes siempre serán nuestros pequeños y los ayudaremos o apoyaremos en lo que sea -Laura abrazo a su hijo sin lastimarlo -Ahora recemos juntos para que Tweek esté bien y pueda superar todo esto.

Craig no era un fiel creyente, pero ahora acompañaría a su mamá a rezar, porque no sabía que hacer por Tweek. Así que pensó que tal vez podía ayudar a ese lindo rubio rezando por su salud y porque pueda volver a ser el mismo chico alegre que llenaba su corazón con su linda sonrisa.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Las horas pasaban y la familia de Tweek aún no tenía noticias concretas de su hijo. Mientras esperaban fuera de la habitación de su hijo, ellos se lamentaban no haber puesto atención a su pequeño. Pero ya era tarde para lamentaciones, no podían cambiar el hecho de que su único hijo estuviera postrado en una cama.

Helen se culpaba contantemente, y maldijo el haber cuidado más la cafetería que a su propio hijo. Si tan solo se hubieran sentado a hablar con él, tal vez no hubieran llegado a tan lamentable situación, pero él hubiera no existe.

Los pensamientos de los padres de Tweek fueron interrumpidos por la salida del doctor de la habitación de su hijo. Ambos señores se pararon al instante esperando recibir alguna noticia buena de su primogénito.

\- ¿Qué paso doctor? -pregunto el señor Tweak.

\- ¿Cómo está mi hijo doctor? -cuestión preocupada la señora Tweak.

-Lo siento señores, su hijo está en estado de coma debido a las lesiones cerebrales traumáticas, causadas por el accidente automovilístico y los golpes que recibió su hijo en la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

Eso fue lo que termino por quebrar a toda la familia Tweak, eso fue lo que termino de hacer colapsar a los señores Tweak.


	33. Capítulo 33.

**Narradora.**

Craig estaba junto a su madre en el con consultorio del doctor que lo había atendido para que escucharan los cuidados y cuánto tiempo Craig debería el yeso y usaría el cabestrillo.

-Señora Tucker su hijo no tiene gran problema, solo tenía una fractura de antebrazo. El hueso fue acomodado y le tuvimos que enyesar el brazo. Los yesos inmovilizan las articulaciones por encima y por debajo de la zona que se debe mantener derecha e inmóvil. Se recuperar de 6 a 7 semanas, eso quiere decir que durante ese tiempo usara eso -dijo señalando el yeso y el cabestrillo -Y deberá venir dentro de 10 días para revisar que el hueso este en la posición adecuada y no se haya movido. Le recetaré algunos desinflamatorios y medicamento para el dolor que tendrá por el frio.

La señora Tucker escuchaba todo lo que el doctor le decía y recomendaba, sin embargo, Craig estaba en otro mundo. Su mente no podía descansar de pensar en Tweek y su condición, quería ir a su habitación, para poder ver al pequeño rubio, poder saber que está bien y que pronto se recuperara.

Ambos Tucker salieron del consultorio del doctor y se encaminaron a la pequeña cafetería que tenía el hospital. Craig seguía sin decir palabra alguna, su madre solo lo observaba de reojo.

Cuando la señora Tucker vio a su esposo junto con su hija sentados comiendo, caminaron hasta ellos y tomaron asiento.

\- ¿Qué te dijo el doctor? -pregunto Thomas mirando a su esposa y dando un pequeño vistazo a su hijo.

-Nos dijo que tenía que esas cosas durante 6 o 7 semanas y que lo tenemos que traer a un chequeo para ver que el hueso este bien -contesto la blonda.

\- ¿Aun no saben nada de Tweek? -pregunto la menor de los Tucker.

-No, -negó su madre -aun no nos dicen nada.

Luego de terminar de comer, la familia decidió regresar a su casa pues ya no tenían nada que hacer en el hospital y por más que preguntaran el estado de Tweek, no podrían recibir información al menos que la familia así lo autorice.

Craig no quería irse sin ver a Tweek, pero luego de la persuasión por parte de sus padres entendió de que de nada servía el que él estuviese ahí, que él necesitaba descanso también.

Pasaron un par de días para que Craig se enterara de la lamentable situación en la que estaba su amado Tweek. Cuando escucho la palabra "coma", Craig perdió fuerzas en las piernas y por poco colapsa, pero fue sostenido por Token quien estuvo en su lado después de aquel incidente.

El moreno se dividía para ver a sus amigos, por las tardes después de la escuela Token iba al hospital a visitar a Clyde quien mostraba una excelente recuperación, aun no podía mover por completo las piernas, pero su cicatriz de la operación ya estaba casi sana , solo faltaban que pocas capas de adentro terminaran de cerrar y estaría como nuevo. Luego por las noches iba a la casa de Craig, quien aún no quería regresar a la escuela, Token intentaba animarlo con platicas de lo que sucedía en la escuela durante su ausencia, pero Craig a veces se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Craig no tardo en ir a visitar a Tweek, luego de recibir la noticia. Cuando entro por primera vez a la habitación del rubio, sentí mucha tristeza de ver a Tweek postrado en una cama con una máscara de oxígeno y varios cables alrededor suyo, el sonido de los aparatos lo mataba. Cuando miro a los padres de Tweek, tan cansados y demacrados, sentí mucho remordimiento y ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo ya que sintió que eso no iba a tranquilizar nada a los Tweak y que no era momento para eso.

-Hola Craig -saludo Helen con una sonrisa amarga. La castaña nunca culpo a nadie que no fuera Gregory o ella misma por la situación en la que termino su hijo, así que no le guardaba rencor a Craig, aunque al principio realmente no quería ver al joven.

-B-Buenas tarde señores Tweak -saludo Craig asustado. Miro por varios minutos a Tweek y cuando sintió que el silencio se volvía incomodo volvió a hablar - ¿Cómo ha estado Tweek?

-El doctor nos dijo que deberíamos que hablarle y están con él todos los días para que lo ayudemos a despertar, pero que no es seguro que lo logre -al decirlo último la castaña se mordió el labio inferior y no pudo terminar.

-Habla con él, Craig -invito Richard -Tal vez con tu voz pueda reaccionar -el señor le dio una sonrisa triste al azabache, quien con incertidumbre en el rostro se acercó hasta la silla que estaba puesta a un lado de la cama de Tweek .

Se sentó en ella de manera delicada, respiro un par de veces y con la voz temblorosa comenzó a hablarle a Tweek.

-H-Hola Tweek -saludo Craig con la esperanza de que los ojos de Tweek se abrieran, aunque sea un poco -Perdón por no haber venido a visitarte, pero ... realmente tenía miedo de hacerlo. T-Todo esto ... no hablemos de eso, solo necesitas escuchar cosas buenas -Craig le sonrió a Tweek, aunque este no lo viera.

Craig le platico todo lo que Token le había contado a él sobre la escuela. Como el regreso de Kenny, los chismes nuevos que hay, la relación por fin publica de Stan y Kyle, que el equipo de futbol americano paso a las finales, entre otros chismes de la escuela.

Cuando por fin termino de hablar con él miro su rostro durmiente y su respiración tan calmada. Le daba miedo irse y que nunca más lo volviera a ver, pero tenía la esperanza de que eso no sucedería así que convencido de eso solo agrego algo más antes de irse.

-Te amo Tweek, no lo olvides -le dio un beso en la frente y despidiéndose de él prometiendo volver a visitarlo pronto salió de la habitación. Los padres de Tweek regresaban de la cafetería con dos vasos en sus manos.

\- ¿Ya te vas Craig? -pregunto Richard.

-Sí, señores Tweak. Ire a visitar a mi amigo y después me iré a casa. Volveré mañana para ver de nuevo a Tweek, por supuesto si no les molesta.

-Por supuesto de que no es molestia. Puedes venir cuando quieras -le dijo la señora Tweak.

Se despidió de los padres de Tweek y camino hasta la habitación de su mejor amigo. Cuando toco la puerta escucho el "pase" del otro lado.

Al entrar Craig vio cómo su amigo estaba sentado jugando su nintendo switch. Cuando Clyde observó mejor a quien había entrado, sonrió ampliamente y con la emoción plasmada en su rostro saludo a su amigo.

-Craig -grito emocionado.

-Veo que ya estas más que listo para volver a tragar tacos -comento Craig con una sonrisa.

-Nadas más recupero las piernas e iré corriendo a taco bell.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Los meses pasaron como agua entre las manos y cuando menos se dieron cuenta la graduación ya estaba cerca, al igual que la elección de universidad.

Durante todo el tiempo que paso, las cosas fueron calmándose más. La policía les hizo interrogatorios a todas las personas involucradas con el caso de Tweek, y en todas el único inculpado era el fallecido Gregory Enjolras, por lo cual dieron el caso por terminaron.

Chris al ser "cómplice" de Gregory estuvo a punto de ser arrestado, pero luego de las declaraciones de los chicos y que nadie presentara cargos en su contra, fue liberado de cualquier culpa. Sin embargó, la pesadez de no haber podido hacer más para que las cosas no terminaran lo acompañaba hasta Francia, donde regreso para seguir con su vida.

Durante esos pocos meses Craig iba a visitar a Tweek para hablar con él y ver cómo va su estado, sin embargo, todo seguía igual. El pequeño rubio no muestra signos de mejora, eso preocupaba mucho a sus padres ya Craig.

Pero eso no era lo único que preocupaba al azabache, pues su futuro no estaba bien claro para él. Frente a él estaban dos sobres con la documentación requerida para las universidades que tenía en mente.

¿El problema que tenía ?, no saber cuál enviar. Para muchos no es problema enviar solicitudes para varias universidades y que sus opciones se amplíen más. Pero para Craig era algo muy importante.

Desde que se propuso como meta trabajar en la NASA supo de inmediato a que universidad aplicar, Massachusetts Institute of Technology, la cual prácticamente está del otro lado del país. Eso era lo que inquietaba a Craig.

El azabache tenía miedo de irse lejos, no porque no quisiera dejar a su familia o porque estaba lejos de casa, lo que a él de verdad le preocupaba era dejar a Tweek e irse de su lado. Y que si llega a pasar algo este demasiado lejos como para estar junto a él.

Así que tomo como segunda opción la universidad de Denver, la cual no tiene el tipo de carrera que a él le gustaría estudiar y en la cual aplicaría para la escuela de medicina, una carrera que su padre quería que él estudiara.

Pero, aunque de verdad quisiera enviar el sobre a Denver, algo se lo impedía, él no quería renunciar a sus sueños, pero tampoco quería renunciar a Tweek.

-Craig, hijo -se acercó Thomas luego de haber pasado varios minutos visto como su hijo mordía sus uñas, como miraba los sobres y como había suspirado varias veces para después agachar la cabeza rendido.

El mayor de los Tucker tomo asiento junto a su hijo, ambos mirando a la mesa que hay en la sala en medio, la cual tenía ambos sobres encima suyo. Thomas analizo aquello que inquietaba a su primogénito, en las etiquetas para el correo se podría ver el nombre a las universidades que aplicaba ya que facultad iban.

-Elección de universidad, ¿verdad? -pregunto lo obvio el mayor.

-Ya no quiero pensar en esto, mejor lo hare después -Craig estaba a punto de levantarse del sofá, pero fue detenido por lo que su padre le dijo.

-Realmente no tiene mucho que pensar -Craig volteo a mirar a su padre esperando que él lo ayudara a tan estresante elección.

\- ¿Por qué lo dados? -cuestiono Craig.

-Bueno, recuerdo que de niño no dejabas de pedir juguetes de astronautas, cohetes espaciales e incluso extraterrestres y ovnis. Así que desde pequeño ya sabias lo que querías. Siempre has tenido claro lo que quieres alcanzar.

-En este momento no -confeso el azabache listo para contarle su preocupación a su progenitor -Yo quiero ir a la Universidad de Cambridge, fue mi sueño desde que entre a preparatoria, pero ahora las cosas cambiaron. Yo no quiero dejar un tweek, quiero estar a su lado por cualquier cosa que pase, si voy a la Universidad de Denver, podré estar cerca de él y no dejaré mis estudios, además tendrás al médico que siempre quisiste.

-No hijo -negó Thomas -Aquí no es lo que yo quiera, es lo que tú amas hacer. Has trabajado tan duro para poder aplicar a la Universidad de Cambridge, te has esforzado tanto que dejarlo será un desperdicio. Sé que estas preocupado por Tweek, pero él se sentirá mal si sabe que dejaste de lado tus sueños por quedarte junto a él. ¿Sabes ?, pienso que si Tweek no estaba ... en su condición actual, él sería quien te alentara para ingresar a la universidad que tanto quieres.

Craig escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su padre e incluso se imaginó a él mismo junto a Tweek, sentados en el piso de alguna de las habitaciones de ambos discutiendo sobre a donde ir, que harían y alentándose uno al otro para seguir sus sueños mientras compartes deseos futuros.

Al saber que eso no sucedió o sucederá Craig volvió a quebrase, pero eso le sirvió para tomar la elección que tanto le atormentaba.

-Gracias padre -dijo Craig para después tomar el sobre ante la mirada expectante de su padre y luego salir a la oficina de correos de South Park.

Su padre miro el sobre abandonado en la mesa y leyó los datos. Sonrió un poco triste y suspiro. Con el sobre en sus manos se levantó del sillón y se fue a la habitación que usa como oficina, donde en uno de sus cajones lanzo el sobre para dejarlo en el olvido.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-Hoy es un día memorable -decía el director de la escuela por el micrófono frente a una multitud llena de alegría y energía -Por fin fueron capaces de graduarse y dar un paso importante en sus vidas. Muchos de ustedes irán a la universidad y conocerán nuevas personas al igual que obtendrán nuevas experiencias. Espero en algún momento encontrarlos en el futuro y ver que se han convertido en adultos productivos y han cumplido sus sueños. Les deseo la mejor de la suerte y muchas felicidades.

Al terminar el discurso los alumnos aplaudieron mientras gritaban de la emoción. Luego comenzó la música de despedida, los alumnos no tardaron en levantarse y aventar al aire el birrete, mientras ovaciones, aplausos y porras se escucharon por toda la cancha de básquetbol.

Todos comenzaron a ir con sus familiares para ser felicitados, tomar fotos y recibir abrazos. Todos los chicos estaban muy alegres de haber concluido esa parte de su vida, llevarse grandes recuerdos y buenos momentos.

Aunque claro, hay una excepción, Craig Tucker, quien se alegraba por haber terminado esa parte de su vida, sin embargo, tenía todavía ese pesar de no compartir ese tipo de momentos con la persona que amaba.

Craig no podía alegrase del todo si Tweek aún seguía en estado de coma. El azabache estaba considerando seriamente dejar la universidad, aun sin haberla empezado, y quedarse hasta que Tweekrte ... si es que llegase a despertar. Pero gracias a la persuasión de su familia y amigos, dejo esa idea y se propuso a visitar a Tweek cada que pueda, hasta que se recupere ... o hasta que pase otra cosa.

Cuando la ceremonia termino y las familias comenzaban a irse Craig les pidió a sus padres pasar por el hospital para ver a Tweek y decirle lo emocionado y triste que estaba por irse a la universidad, además de prometerle personalmente que nunca lo olvidara y que estará para él en cualquier momento, aunque no sea físicamente.

Al llegar a la habitación del rubio se detuvo por un momento frente a la puerta, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y apretando su diploma en las manos junto con el rubio. Luego de estar seguro toco dos veces la puerta siendo recibido por el padre de Tweek.

\- ¡Craig! -el señor Tweak recibió al pelinegro con un gran abrazo -Felicidades por tu graduación -felicito el señor.

-Nuestra -dijo Craig, quien al separarse del castaño le entrego el diploma de su hijo.

\- ¡Oh !, vaya -exclamo sorprendido -No pensé que ... bueno no importan. Estoy seguro que si Tweek lo ve se alegrará.

Richard se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Craig para que le hiciera compañía a su hijo, mientras él iba por su esposa a casa.

Al quedarse solos, Craig se sentó donde siempre y miro fijamente a Tweek. Pasaron varios minutos en callado, siendo el sonido del monitor de los signos vitales el único ruido de toda la habitación, hasta que se atrevió a hablar.

-Me aceptaron en la universidad -dijo Craig con un tono un poco apagado -Dentro de un mes me iré. Sé que debería sentirme emocionado, pero ... tengo un poco de miedo -Craig estaba temblando mientras se aferraba fuertemente al trozo de papel que tenía en las manos -Siento que te estoy abandonando y no me gusta eso ... -otro silencio largo -Pero es como dicen los demás, debo seguir ... no quiero decir que te dejare abandonado aquí, te prometo que no será así. Solo no te podre venir a visitar frecuentemente. Yo ... te prometo que vendré las veces que pueda a verte -Craig tomo la mano de Tweek entre las suyas -No creo que pueda venir a visitarte en estos últimos días que estaré en el pueblo porque tengo que arreglar muchas cosas para irme, ya sabes mudanza y todo eso -sonrió amargamente Craig mirando los nudillos de Tweek y acariciándolos -Así que te lo diré por si no puedo venir antes de mi viaje ... Te amo Tweek, realmente te demasiado amo. Espero que puedas despertar muy pronto para podértelo decir de nuevo. Te amo.

Craig le soltó la mano a Tweek y la dejo en su posición original, después se levantó de la silla y se acercó un poco más a Tweek para poder darle un beso en la frente a su querido rubio y salir de la habitación. Los padres de Tweek apenas llegaban. Helen felicito a Craig por su graduación y le agradeció el haber recibido el diploma de su hijo a nombre de ellos. Luego de charlar un poco con ellos sobre lo que hará en el futuro, Craig se despidió de los Tweak y se fue a su casa para empezar a preparar y empacara para irse de South Park.

Agosto por fin llego y el momento de la despedida también. Craig durante las últimas semanas se estuvo mentalizando el gran paso que daría. También durante ese tiempo estuvo despidiéndose de sus amigos quienes tomaron sus viajen antes que él.

Fue todo un drama cuando él y Token fueron a despedir a Bebe y Clyde, ya que el castaño quería pasar más tiempo con sus amigos de toda la vida, y también por las chicas que despidieron a Bebe, sí, todo el aeropuerto de South Park se volvió un manicomio durante unos momentos.

Ahora era turno de Craig para tomar el avión que lo llevaría a su nueva vida, aunque lastimosamente sus amigos no estén para despedirlo, su familia lo está.

-Por fin tendré el gran armario que siempre quise -decía Tricia refiriéndose a la habitación de Craig la cual sufriría modificaciones gracias al capricho de la menor de los Tuckers.

-Si enana, yo también te voy a extrañar -dijo Craig estirándole las mejillas a su hermana menor. Luego la soltó y le dio un abrazo asombrando a la pelirroja -Recuerda el favor que te pedí.

-Sí, lo sé -dijo Tricia devolviéndole el abrazo a su hermano -Lo haré.

-Te cuidado en el viaje y llámanos cuando estés en el campus de la universidad -pedía la mamá de Craig mientras lo abrazaba.

-Si mamá ya lo sé -respondió el joven devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Hijo, suerte en la universidad y recuerda que te estaremos apoyando en todo momento -dijo Thomas mientras golpeaba amistosamente el hombro de su hijo -El camión de mudanza llegara dos días después de que llegues tú, así que, si pasa algo, házmelo saber .

-Está bien -dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_ "Pasajeros del vuelo 742, con destino a Massachusetts favor de abordar" _

_ "Pasajeros del vuelo 742, con destino a Massachusetts favor de abordar" _

Craig tomo sus maletas y con una sonrisa se despidió de su familia para abordar el avión que lo llevaría a Cambridge.

Y mientras miraba el paisaje que el avión le brindaba desde las alturas no pudo evitar en pensar en Tweek, en su linda sonrisa y en lo emocionado o nervioso que estaría por viajar en avión.

\- _"Volveré por ti Tweek, te lo prometo"_

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ustedes creyeron que esto ya acabo?, jajaja pues sí, esto ya se terminó, pero no soy tan cruel para dejar un final abierto, así que voy a hacer un epílogo con lo que sería el fin, fin (bueno ustedes entienden)


	34. Epílogo.

**Narradora.**

-Eso sería todo por hoy, no olviden entregar su modelo a escala junto con el reporte de su elaboración y materiales a usar, así como el funcionamiento que tiene junto a las modificaciones que ustedes emplearon en su modelo para el viernes -dijo el maestro para después salir del salón dejando a los alumnos.

-Agh, no puedo creer que lo pidiera para el viernes -se quejaba un chico de cabellos castaños -Y ese mismo día es el examen de cálculo II.

-Lo sé -suspiraba un chico ojiverde -Mi hermano me advirtió que los primeros años de ingeniería aeroespacial eran difíciles, pero no pensé que fuera tan pesado. ¿O tu qué piensas Craig?

-Ahora no quiero pensar en nada de eso -respondió tajante el azabache.

-Tsk, Nath -llamó el chico castaño a su amigo -Se supone que se iba a ir a casa luego de los exámenes finales, pero el profesor de taller lo reprobó ahora tiene que tener clases extras. Está enojado por eso así que es mejor no mencionar nada de eso.

-Oh -susurró Elías luego de comprender.

-Será mejor que me vaya y adelante los proyectos -dijo Craig dejando atrás a sus amigos de carrera.

El azabache llego a su habitación y agradeció que el molesto de su compañero no estuviera ahí. Lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a su cama y mirar el techo para después suspirara fuertemente.

-Agh, otra vez no podré ir a casa -Craig saco su teléfono y anuncio a su madre la lamentable noticia de no poder estar con ellos para vacaciones de verano (el tan aclamado spring holiday). El cual Craig usaba para ir a South Park en vez de ir a alguna playa con sus compañeros de universidad.

Craig ya estaba a punto de empezar su segundo año en la universidad y durante su estadía solo pudo visitar a su familia y a Tweek únicamente una vez. Pero era de esperarse con la carrera que había elegido.

Tucker no estaba 100% concentrado en sus estudios ya que la última vez que fue a visitar a Tweek, por mera coincidencia escucho la conversación de los padres de Tweek con el doctor. Donde el médico le daba bajas esperanzas de que el rubio pudiera despertar y eso realmente preocupo al azabache quien después de haber escuchado eso no quería irse, pero lo tuvo que hacer para no perder el semestre y el dinero pagado.

Y aunque su hermana le había prometido mantenerlo al tanto sobre lo que ocurriera con el rubio Tricia no se ha comunicado con él durante meses. Pero podía comprender que su hermana ya estaba en una etapa donde quiera salir con sus amigos y divertirse, no podía obligarla a estar atada a Tweek.

Sin embargo, el no saber nada del rubio lo mataba.

Desesperado y cansado salió de su habitación y decidió ir a comer a donde sus amigos lo habían invitado. Mientras caminaba para salir del edificio de los dormitorios recibió un mensaje de Tricia.

Tricia: Hermano, realmente lo siento quiera decirte antes, pero pensé que no era el momento para hacerlo.

Al leer eso Craig quedo un poco desconcertado y luego se preocupó. No le importo que Tricia siguiera escribiendo, rápidamente le pregunto:

Craig: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Antes de que pudiera leer el mensaje que su hermana le había enviado el azabache choco contra una enorme caja de cartón. Antes de que pudiera quejarse o molestarse con la persona inoportuna se quedó congelado en su lugar.

-L-lo siento, ¿te las-lastime?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

** _Un año y cinco meses antes._ **

La oscuridad es tan grande que incluso dar un simple paso lo atormenta, siente que si se mueve de su lugar la oscuridad lo atrapara totalmente y nunca lo dejara irse. Pero entre toda esa soledad y miedo, un pequeño resplandor hace presencia frente a él.

La luz es tan fuerte que tiene que cerrar los ojos para no cegarse. De pronto siente una calidez familiar en su mano, es algo tibio, suave y grande.

-Ven Tweek, vamos -escucha una voz vagamente conocida y siente como es jaloneado.

\- ¿Uh?, ¿Qué? -pregunta confundido.

Se alejan cada vez más a la oscuridad y van a esa luz frente a ellos. Con cada paso que da, aprieta más los ojos ya que el resplandor es más fuerte conforme se van acercando a él, hasta que deja de lastimarle los ojos y se detiene abruptamente.

Aun siente esa calidez en la mano, pero no se atreve a abrir los ojos por el temor a ver lo que hay o lo que no.

-No temas, aquí estoy para ti -dice aquella voz.

Envuelto por esa dulzura con la que le hablaron y con la vaga familiaridad que sentía con aquella, abrió los ojos poco a poco, encontrándose con una infinidad de estrellas en el cielo.

Abrió la boca en muestra de asombro, miraba a su alrededor y solo veía estrellas como si una gran cúpula lo estuviera envolviendo y lo único que proyectarse fueran esas estrellas. A pesar de seguir sintiendo esa calidez al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, solo la voz.

-Es hermoso, ¿verdad? -preguntaba.

-Es muy hermoso -contesto Tweek sin apartar la vista de aquellas pequeñas constelaciones.

-Tweek, cada vez que veas las estrellas, recuerda que representar mi amor por ti. Te amo infinitamente, Tweek -escucho decir a aquella voz dulce que comenzaba a volverse distante. La calidez en su mano también comenzaba a desaparecer.

\- ¿Uh?, ¿Qué? -pregunto confundido al no sentir ni escuchar algo más.

Las estrellas comenzaron a parpadear como si fueran luces navideñas, hasta que su brillo se intensificó de nuevo Tweek tuvo que cerrar los ojos al ver que aquellas luces se volvían más fuerte.

-Tweek -escuchaba una voz femenina.

Los ojos de Tweek pesaban, pero se fue acostumbrando a la luz por lo cual decidió abrir sus ojos poco a poco.

-Tweek, hijo -escucho una voz masculina - ¡Doctor!, ¡Doctor!, ¡Mi hijo está abriendo los ojos!

El rubio apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, para de nuevo cerrarlos. Parpadeo un par de veces hasta acostumbrase a su alrededor, no podía ver muy claramente, había cosas borrosas.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunto confundido intentando entender que había pasado o que pasaba - ¿D-Donde es-estoy?

-Hijo -escucho decir a la silueta que estaba a un lado suyo. Tweek entrecerró los ojos para poder enfocar mejor su vista.

-Por favor permítame -dijo el doctor haciendo a un lado a la señora Tweak -Dime hijo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -pregunto el medico mientras con una lámpara inspeccionara sus ojos para ver su reacción ante la luz.

-T-Tweek Tw-Tweak-ak -contesto el rubio.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciocho-cho, cr-creo.

\- ¿Sabes qué fue lo que sucedió?

-N-no -contesto Tweek.

-Bien -dijo el doctor pagando su lamparita y mirando a los padres de su paciente -Al parecer ha olvidado ciertas cosas, y su habla y visión no son las mejores. Necesitará terapia y cuidados para recuperarse. No les aseguro que volverá a ser el mismo, pero podrá retomar su vida, eso sí con mucha dedicación, esfuerzo y voluntad, además de que el proceso será largo y lento.

Al escuchar eso los padres del rubio se alegraron mucho por lo que escuchaba, si bien Tweek no podría volver a ser el mismo, ellos se encargarían de que pueda vivir bien, que pueda retomar sus sueños y su vida; y los más importante, que este bien tan física, como mental y emocionalmente.

Una pequeña pelirroja estaba escuchando todo desde afuera. Tricia se alegraba de que Tweek por fin haya despertado, estaba tan contenta que quería avisarle a su hermano lo más pronto posible, pero se detuvo al escuchar lo que le preguntaban a Tweek.

-Necesitamos saber si su memoria esta confundida o decidió omitir ciertos recuerdos, así que por favor pregúntenle algo que haya vivido en los últimos días antes de su accidente, pero que no sea algo referente a lo que le ocurrió -pidió el doctor.

-Tweek, hijo -hablo su madre - ¿R-Recuerdas quien es Craig? -la pelirroja se acercó más a la puerta para escuchar.

El rubio parpadeo un par de veces como si estuviese procesando lo que le decían y a la vez como si su mente estuviese en otro lugar.

-C-Craig -repitió Tweek - ¿Qui-én, es Craig-ig?

Eso sorprendió tanto a sus padres como a Tricia, quien rápidamente se olvidó de la idea de avisarle a su hermano sobre el despertar del rubio.

-Es normal que no recuerde algunas cosas -dijo el doctor -Conforme vaya avanzando en terapia será capaz de recordar, pero tenemos que seguir al tanto de él ya que si llega a recordar su... incidente puede alterarse y sufrir algún tipo de reacción física al presentar secuelas psicológicas.

Tricia luego de escuchar eso decidió irse y dejar a los Tweak solos. Mientras caminaba a casa, pensaba en cómo decirle a su hermano lo que pasaba con Tweek, pero luego recordó lo impulsivo que era Craig, y sabía que si le decía algo él dejaría la universidad y vendría a South Park sin impórtale que apenas hayan pasado tres días desde que regreso a la escuela.

Al llegar a su casa le conto todo a sus padres. Ellos también acordaron no decirle nada a Craig hasta que hablaran con los padres del rubio.

Cuando lo hicieron ambas familias acordaron no decir nada hasta que Tweek este estable. Ya que los padres del rubio querían mantener a su hijo tranquilo y emocionalmente estable todo el proceso de recuperación, y pensaban que si Craig llegara de nuevo a la vida de Tweek sería un shock grande para los dos.

Durante meses los Tweak estuvieron yendo a terapia tanto física, como mental y un poco con sus habilidades para hablar. Tweek mostraba mejorías buenas, sus heridas del accidente habían sanada (las físicas), pero aún quedaba el reto más grande para todos.

-Señores Tweak, la memoria de su hijo ha estado comenzando a recuperar situaciones pérdidas provocadas por el coma, sin embargo, Tweek no recuerda nada del accidente que provoco su estado. Lo último que recuerda, según nos notificó el psicólogo, es la mudanza y la visita a sus abuelos. Tweek perdió todos sus recuerdos de su estadía aquí en el pueblo, él cree que su coma fue después de que sus abuelos se fueron de South Park.

\- ¿Y-Y recuperara esos recuerdos? -cuestiono la Helen.

-No creo. Al parecer Tweek suprimió cualquier recuerdo doloroso o traumante, eso incluye lo que vivió aquí con su agresor y lo que había vivido en Denver.

\- ¿No recuerda su vida en Denver? -pregunto confundido el padre de Tweek.

-No. Solo omitió la presencia de Gregory, él piensa que su vida escolar fue de un chico tímido sin amigos, pero borro cualquier recuerdo de acoso.

-Eso es bueno, ¿Verdad? -ambos padres veían expectantes al doctor.

-En parte lo es, pero a largo plazo puede ser algo que provoque miedos o paranoias en su hijo. Miren, su hijo bloqueo eso para no sufrir, pero si algo similar vuelve a pasar o un acontecimiento en específico sucede puede que ese bloqueo se rompa, por así decirlo, y sus memorias vuelvan causándole un estado de shock enorme. Así que lo mejor que pueden hacer es explicarle las cosas poco a poco, pero si se niega a recordar, no sigan insistiendo. Pero tienen que vigilarlo por cualquier cosa que suceda.

-Está bien, gracias doctor.

Paso un año y Tweek volvió a caminar de manera normal, su visión si bien no se recuperó totalmente, con la ayuda de unos lentes con graduación acorde a lo que necesita el rubio puede ver con más claridad. Lo único en lo que no ha podido recuperarse al 100% es en su habla y su memoria.

A Tweek el psicólogo le recomendó hacer alguna actividad para mantener su mente ocupada, ya que, aunque no pudiera recordar los abusos que sufrió y todo lo que le hizo Gregory, sufría de constantes pesadillas que le causaban insomnio, aunque no recordara algunas, siempre que despertaba ahí estaba el miedo implantado en su ser así como la inseguridad.

La terapia en el hospital por fin termino y era tiempo de estar en casa y recuperar su vida social poco a poco. Sin embargo, Tweek tenía un enorme deseo.

\- ¿Ir a la universidad? -cuestiono su psicóloga.

-E-Es demasiado, ¿ver-dad?

-Sí, es un gran paso cuando apenas comienza a salir a lugares y retomar tu vida. Pero, déjame preguntarte algo, ¿Qué estudiarías si vas a la universidad?

-B-bueno no pued-o estu-tudiar materias com-plicadas, así q-ue pensé en artes.

-Sería buena opción para ti... -la doctora medito un poco y vio en los ojos de su paciente lo entusiasmado que estaba con la idea de recuperar su vida estudiantil -Hagamos algo -propuso la señorita -si veo que tu progreso para readaptarte a tu vida social es buena, puedo poner en pausa tus sesiones para que así puedas ir a la universidad que quieras.

Tweek acepto de inmediato lo que le decía la doctora y durante los cinco meses después siguió yendo a terapia, hacia sus ejercicios para volver a salir y convivir con personas, y también comenzó a estudiar y prepararse para postularse a una universidad.

Los padres de Tweek querían, que, si su hijo entraba a una universidad, fuera una cercana para poder cuidar a su hijo e ir en su ayuda si es que sucedía algo. Pero estaban teniendo problemas con la cafetería ya que la descuidaron durante todo el tiempo que Tweek estuvo en coma y durante su recuperación así que dudaban mucho si podían manejar ambas cosas. Sin embargo, los Tucker intervinieron proponiéndoles algo.

\- ¿Quieren que mi hijo aplique en la universidad de Craig? -Helen no estaba segura de eso, ya que lo que les había dicho el doctor la asustaba.

-Sí, sé que te vas a sentir ansiosa porque Tweek estará cerca de Craig, pero nosotros hablaremos con él para explicarle la situación de Tweek y que lo ayude, además para que no diga nada estúpido o que altere a su hijo.

Tanto Helen como Richard no estaban seguros de si Tweek estaría bien o se asustaría cuando vuelva a ver a Craig, pero muy en el fondo les aliviaba la idea de que el rubio estuviera en una escuela donde al menos una persona lo conoce, aunque Tweek no recuerde nada de él, pero ellos estaban seguros de que, si Tweek estaba con Craig, él sería de ayuda para que vuelva a tener una vida social normal.

Aun con la duda de como reaccionara el rubio, aceptaron y le propusieron aquella escuela a su hijo quien muy contento por recibir el apoyo de sus padres aplico para ella.

La carta de aceptación llegó. Al igual que la nueva esperanza de Tweek por volver a ser un chico normal.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

** _Actualidad._ **

Tweek bajaba del taxi con una mochila colgando en sus hombros, una maleta de viaje y una caja con utensilios para pintar, como lienzos mediamos y chicos, espátulas, pinturas, pinceles entre más cosas.

El rubio cargaba su caja con una mano y con la otra llevaba sus maletas. Mientras caminaba Tweek maldijo en sus adentros el no haber enviado aquella caja por correo junto con las demás cosas, pero es que el menor de los Tweak no podía estar varios días sin pintar por lo cual decidió llevarse sus cosas él mismo. Error.

Apenas entraba al edificio donde está su habitación asignada y chocó contra una persona.

-L-lo siento, ¿te las-lastime? -pregunto preocupado Tweek dejando su caja en el suelo y viendo al chico enfrente de él.

Al mirar sus ojos verdes su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco. Tweek no entendía porque reaccionaba así.

-Ah. T- -antes de que pudiera decir el nombre del rubio una llamada entrante interrumpió al pelinegro.

Craig enojado con la persona que le llamaba, contesto de mala gana para reprocharle por qué no le había dicho nada y le había mandado tal mensaje confuso.

-Tricia tú... -volvió a ser interrumpido por la menor.

-No le digas nada a Tweek -dijo exaltada la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué? -Craig estaba totalmente confundido.

-Tweek llegara a tu universidad en cualquier momento, así que si llega no le digas que lo conoces ni nada de lo que le pasó.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿Por qué tanto misterio? -susurro Craig mirando como Tweek intentaba tomar su caja del piso y su maleta al mismo tiempo sin éxito alguno.

-Escúchame, Tweek perdió la memoria, no sabe quién eres. Perdón por no explicártelo bien, te lo íbamos a decir antes de que Tweek llegara, pero no recordábamos cuando Tweek tomaba el avión, así que.

-Déjate de rodeos y explica brevemente.

-Tweek perdió la memoria debido a su accidente, no recuerda nada de Gregory, ni de ti, ni de los chicos, no recuerda nada de South Park solo a sus abuelos, Denver y ya. El doctor les dijo a sus padres que no debían decirle nada de su accidente y lo que no recuerda para evitarle un colapso, así que no digas nada estúpido. Actúa como si no lo conocieras. Ah y dicen los padres de tu novio que si llega a mostrar signos de que recupere su memoria les avises de inmediato, ah y que lo ayudes a acoplarse a la universidad, ya que estuvo mucho tiempo encerrado, así que puede que le cueste adaptarse o tener una vida social -Tricia dio una gran bocanada de aire luego de decir todo eso.

-Ok, entiendo. No le digo que lo conozco, seré su apoyo en la escuela y cualquier cosa les hablare a sus padres.

-Que bien que lo entiendas. Te hablare después para explicarte mejor la condición de Tweek, mientras te dejo para que lo vayas a buscar y lo ayudes, recuerda, actúa como si no lo conocieras.

-De hecho, esta frente a mi ahora mismo -susurro Craig mirando como Tweek se sentaba en la banca que estaba a un lado de la puerta de salida resignado al no poder con sus cosas y menos luego de ver las escaleras.

\- ¿No le habrás dicho algo verdad? -pregunto preocupada la pelirroja.

-Descuida no he dicho nada aun -Craig suspiro y miró a Tweek, su corazón se comprimía al saber que él no lo recordaba para nada -Me tengo que ir hermana, hay un chico nuevo que necesita mi ayuda -dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de Tweek quien se sonrojo aún más al chocar miradas con el azabache.

-Oh, ya veo que vas al ataque. Suerte hermano -dijo Tricia luego de comprender lo que su hermano intentaba.

Craig guardo su celular en su chamarra y camino hasta donde estaba el rubio quien de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo.

-Veo que necesitas ayuda -dijo Craig actuando como su hermana le había pedido.

-S-Si, es un p-poco difícil llev-ar la caja por l-las escaleras -admitió el rubio.

-Bien, entonces yo la llevare por ti -Craig alzo la caja del suelo y le sonrió al rubio.

\- ¿Estas se-seguro?, ¿no ibas de-e salida?

-No, solo quería un poco de aire, pero no puedo ignorar cuando un chico lindo está en apuros -al escuchar lo que Craig le dijo Tweek sonrió divertido, mientras sentía como sus latidos se intensificaban -Por cierto, mi nombre es Craig Tucker.

-Craig -repitió Tweek su nombre notando que ya había escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar, pero no lograba recordar. "Umm, debe ser otro Craig" pensó Tweek así que dejo de darle tanta vuelta al asunto y se presentó -Yo s-soy T-Twee-k Twe-ak, un gusto Cra-ig.

-El gusto es mío -dijo Craig regalándole una cálida sonrisa al rubio, la cual fue devuelta.

Mientras ambos subían las escalares, Craig le hablaba de la escuela y algunas cosas de él, no demasiada. Luego Tweek comenzó a contarle cosas suyas y algunas preocupaciones que tenía, mientras Craig escuchaba algo en su mente se repetía una y otra vez. Algo que él de verdad se encargaría de cumplirlo.

"Simplemente te tengo que volver a enamorar, simplemente tenemos que reiniciar y ser felices como lo teníamos que ser" -era lo que pensaba Craig y algo que cumpliría. Volvería a recuperar el amor de Tweek y haría que tuviera mejores y buenos momentos. Reiniciaría todo.

**FINAL DEFINITIVO.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el verdadero final. Y realmente no sé si le haya gustado o los decepcione. Realmente me gustarían que me dijeran que les pereció.
> 
> Bueno dejando eso de lado. Por fin concluí esta historia y estoy muy feliz de eso. Esta historia es uno de muy orgullos Creek, así que espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado este fic tanto como yo cuando lo escribía.
> 
> Realmente les quiero agradecer el que le hayan dado una oportunidad. Este es el primer fic que publico en esta plataforma ya que esta historia ya la había publicado en otra parte, pero han surgido ciertos rumores sobre aquella plataforma y para no perder mi trabajo decidí mudarme a otras apps para fickers. Bueno el punto es que estoy agradecida por haberle dado la bienvenida a mi historia y les haya gustado, de verdad muchas gracias.
> 
> Después de llanto, enojo, felicidad y varias emociones que vivimos con nuestros chicos espero que al final sea una de esas historias que se quedan guardadas en el corazón y la mente de mis lectores, si es así yo ya triunfe como escritora, porque lograr eso en las personas que te leen es muy difícil, así que si lo logre de verdad estaré muy feliz.  
> Este es el verdadero final. Y realmente no sé si le haya gustado o los decepcione. Realmente me gustarían que me dijeran que les pereció.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos lo que leyeron este fic, los que comentaban, votaban a todos. Sin ustedes esta historia no sería igual, muchas gracias.
> 
> Subiré las otras historias que tengo a esta plataforma y espero que también sean de su agrado. Nuevamente les agradezco y nos vemos :3


End file.
